Crazy Not Zany
by animaniacsqueen
Summary: Secrets never stay hidden for long, but no one ever told Warner Brothers Studios that. Guess they're just going to have to take this surprise for what it is. The real question is...what are our three favorite toons going to think about it?
1. Prolongue

**Hey everyone! This is my first Animaniacs fanfic! Please be gentle with the story and, hopefully, review! I don't own Animaniacs. Enjoy!**

* * *

PROLONGUE

NewsReel of the Stars! Dateline Hollywood, 1929. In efforts to save the studio Warners Brothers Studios has began a new project! With the help of animator Lon Borax the studio is in the production of a brand new cartoons to bring up the Buddy cartoons. We wish luck on these new co stars!

…

NewsReel of the Stars! Dateline March third, 1929. Warners Brothers Studio has announced the halt in production for their new project! In other news, after the unknown cause to several cases of havoc in the area our sources tell us the perpetrators have been indeed caught. No further details has been disclaimed on their capture and the information on who these people where has been disclosed. Sources tell us key witnesses have identified them as toons, but nothing else is revealed. And now onto other things…

…

NewsReel of the Stars! Dateline March second 1930. After the announcement of the renewal to Warners Brother Studios previously halted project the new toons Yakko, Wakko, and Dot otherwise known as the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister have been made! Since early in the morning these toons have been causing chaos! No word on their capture yet! Security is on the lookout and we wait for further details.

…

NewsReel of the Stars! Dateline 1934. It has been confirmed the Warners haven been captured! Their previous clips and episodes have been locked away into the studio vaults never to be released. As for the Warners themselves they have been locked away in the tower also never to be released. We can safely say those three won't be a bother any longer.

* * *

 **Yeah right! Anyway thanks for making it this far. Please review! Onto the next chapter! :)**


	2. The Visit

**Hi everyone! I know this is so early for an update, but I had this chapter prewritten and I couldn't wait any longer! The next one might come in the next week or so though. So without further ado here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE VISIT

"Nice to see you Mr. Plotz." The guard said with a friendly smile opening the door.

Plotz nodded in acknowledgement passing the guard and making his way through the gates. The place he was in was somewhere he wished he was anywhere but. It wasn't the most comforting place. The entire building and area was covered with twenty foot tall fenced walls with spiked wires at the top. The building itself had two watch towers and looked like the cross between an asylum and prison. To make it even more uneasy was how the sky was a cloudy grey. Just what Plotz needed, a gloomy day to match his nervous state.

The CEO makes his way to the doors being led by a more stricter looking guard. Into the building the guard brought Plotz pass the cells. Inside these cells were dark and suspicious looking characters. Here and there you found the common criminal or even a troublesome toon gone rogue. None of these characters though would compare to the one person he'd have to meet after three decades.

The guard and Plotz were now walking down a lone hall. At the end of this hall was a single metal door. The door unlike the more advanced security type ones belonging to the other prisoners was only kept under lock and key. Another guard stood in front of the door blocking the small window on it. The guard leading Plotz halted.

"Mr. Plotz is here to see him." He said monotoned.

The guard at the door looked to the CEO. Then he returned his gaze to the other guard nodding. Plotz watched as the guard turned to the door and began flipping through the keys on his hey ring. The guard with Plot turned to him.

"I must warn you. He may seem harmless, but don't buy the act." He warned. "Sure he's on a slight probation, but I still don't trust him and neither should you."

Plotz felt the slightest offended by this. He was no fool, he knew plenty about this toon to be aware, but he nodded anyway. A loud clank had them turn to see the other guard had opened up the door. Plotz gulped now feeling more nervous than ever, but walked in with the guard following.

Inside the room was barely lit except for the lone light shining on the small table in the middle of the room. Plotz could make out the silhouette of a bed in the right corner of the room. That along with the silhouette of someone sitting there. It wasn't until Plotz entered the room did he hear the repeated sound of rubber hitting the opposite wall. The sound halted with one last boing as the person caught the rubber ball with one gloved hand. On this hand was a hand cuff followed by a metal chain to his other arm which was also cuffed. The person, though not as visibly seen, turned his head to his company. Even in the dark his toothy grin could be seen a mile away. With the creak of springs from the old bed he stood. The sounds of chains also came as he made his way over to the table. Plotz managed to be calm and collected and sat down on the opposite end. The toon took a seat as well looking at the CEO through the wall of glass that divided them. With his chair tilted back he placed his feet upon the table and had his hands behind his head in a calm manner.

"Well, well, well." The toon said in a surprisingly high pitched voice. It had mixed tones of mockery and snarkiness. "Finally decided to visit?"

Plotz made no reaction to his mocking tone. "You know the rules-"

"Ah those blasted rules!" The toon exclaimed in a sarcastic way. He laughed in the most maniac way (think Joker) making Plotz cringe. "You know they oughta be bended just the slightest. I get _so_ lonely without the company from the famous Plotz."

Plotx doubted that very much. "As if we would do such a thing for a psychotic toon!"

The toon turned his head to Plotz. In the darkness a smirk came on his face. "Aw you flatter me Plotz!" He giggled. "I prefer the term crazy though. It just rolls off the tongue don't you think?"

Plotz scowled as the toon began another fit of laughter. The toon only took in pleasure in the man's scowl. For him it was nice to see he hadn't lost his touch. The toon readjusted his seat to it was flat on the ground. Hands folded over on the table they showed in the light. The weirdest thing about his gloves was they were a shade of blue instead of the normal white. In the light you even saw the cuffs on his wrists. They were made to imprison toons. Their job was simple: stop the toon from using his toon skills and deny access to his hammerspace.

"Now that I've gotten my fun." The toon began. "Mind if I ask one teeny weeny little question?"

Plotz looked to the figure suspiciously. "What?"

"Tell me. How have my sibs been huh?" For once in the entire conversation did the toon sound the slightest bit concerned.

Plotz though wasn't sure if it genuine or he was playing with his mind. "Just like you. They're locked up."

The falter on the toon's grin wasn't seen, but he wanted kept that way. Then he regained his grin. "Now tell me. What have those marvelous Warners been up to? Last time I heard you locked the kiddies in a water tower!"

He shrugged. "Or maybe it was some rumor. Who knows? I mean a few decades with no outside trips and you do begin to stay out of touch with the world."

Plotz had a look of annoyance on his face. "Now why would I tell you about that?"

The toon placed a hand over his heart in mock shock. "What? I can't even catch up with the Hollywood gossip anymore?!" He grinned. "All I wanted was a little gossip. Can you blame me? I mean the newspapers stopped coming in so long ago."

The toon reached into his jacket and this had the guard come on alert. The toon rolled his eyes in the dark. "Will you relax?" He then pulled out a small plane made from paper with a smirk on his face. "Just wanted to show Plotzy why they stopped bringing in the papers that's all."

He turned to Plotz twirling the plane in his hands. "All you do is make a couple paper planes-"

He then threw the plane. It swirled into the air making several loop de loops before escaping through the air holes in the glass. The tiny plane whipped around Plotz making him wave his hands around in the attempts of making it go away. Instead it flew back up through the little hole and gracefully landed in in the toon's hand.

"-and they think you're up to something." He put the plane inside his jacket and then grinned at Plotz.

"Now would a innocent toon like me do such a thing?" He asked in the sweetest voice he could muster batting his eyelashes innocently.

Plotz frowned. "With you it's most likely."

The toon raised an eyebrow with a bored expression. "Talk about mood kill there Plotzy."

He then moved his chair back to it was on a tilt. He made a humming noise as if was wondering what to say next. The humming stopped and the toon looked to Plotz with a wild smile.

"Say...any chance I could meet them?" He asked with an unknown light shining in his eyes.

Plotz didn't like how the toon was acting. It felt so unnerving when he smiled like that. "W-what are you talking about?"

The toon tilted his head. "Why the Warners. Wasn't that clear?"

Plotz looked to the toon like he was out of his mind...which he indeed was. "Are you insane?! The day someone let's out you from here is the day I can call the Warners sane!"

The toon didn't let his wild smile falter. In fact it seemed to only heighten. "Well then I can't wait for that day to come."

"Sorry to interrupt." The guard began. "But you time's up sir."

"Thank heavens." Plotz muttered under his breath. He had enough of this toon.

The toon looked to Plotz. "Well it's been nice seeing ya Plotz! What do you say? Another meeting in oh maybe twenty more years? Or how about tomorrow?! I can wait!"

Plotz said nothing and walked out with the guard glad to be leaving. The door closed with a large thud. Inside the toon waited until their footsteps faded. When they did a mad grin, mad as in crazy, creeped up on his face.

"Or maybe…"

He reached inside his jacket pulling out the small airplane. Unfolding the paper he turned his gaze on the small ball point pen that had made it's way from Plotz's front pocket to the folds under the plane's wings. The toon quickly unscrewed the pen and began looking through it's mechanics. His mad like grin came back seeing the one part with a sharp end. Just thin enough to slip through a keyhole similar to the one on his cuffs.

"...I won't have to wait at all." He began laughing out of control in the most maniac way possible.

* * *

 **What's Plotz doing here?** **Who is this guy? What's he going to do? Will I stop asking these questions? Yes! (to that question) Once again please review!**


	3. Gizmo Test Run

**I'm back everyone! And with the next chapter! It's a short one though, just a heads up. I've noticed I've been getting many readers which I'm glad for by the way, but please review! I'd like to know what you guys think about it so far. Anyway before I drag on without further ado here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: GIZMO TEST RUN

Ah, Burbank. The only place you can find sunshine all day long and fangirl over that celebrity you saw down the street. Yep, things were just normal around here. Even the Warners were enjoying this great day. They just had their own special way of doing it.

"Any sign of him?" Yakko asked his siblings lowering his binoculars.

Wakko lowered his own and shook his head giving off a pout.

Dot lowered her's too. "Not a thing." She then huffed. "How much longer do we have to wait for the guy?"

"Yeah…" Wakko added in. "I wanted to try my new gizmo."

They all turn to see the giant machine besides them on the catwalk of the tower. The entire thing was maybe eight feet in height and three in width. The contraption looked to be some sort of launcher with a seat so the person could control the numerous buttons and levers it had at the control panel.

Yakko turned to Wakko. "Don't worry about it Wak. If he doesn't come then we can use Ralph as a target!"

Wakko thought about it and shrugged. "I guess so…"

"Hey!" Dot suddenly shouted. Both brothers looked to their sister.

"What?" they both said.

Dot turned to her brothers pointing at the ground. "He's here!"

Yakko and Wakko brought their binoculars up and looked to the studio lot. Through the binoculars they could see a car coming up. Inside was none other than the CEO of Warner Brother Studios. Wakko and Yakko smiled brightly. It was show time!

"Siblings! Battle stations!" Yakko announced.

Wakko instantly took his spot on the contraption as Dot looked back to the lot with her binoculars and Yakko took out a camera. He turned to the readers with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"For the album." He commented.

Wakko pressed two buttons and then lowered a blue lever. The machine lifted up and then began moved over the lot. Wakko grabbed hold of the handle, his thumb over the red button of the joystick waiting for Dot's say so to press it. The youngest Warner had a complete look of focus as she kept her eyes glued on Plotz's car. He brought up his car to the gates and then it was driven next to Ralph's post.

"Ready…." She said.

Plotz began to lower his window.

"...aim…"

Wakko moved the contraption so it was directed right for the CEO. Plotz had then finished lowering the window. Oh what a mistake that was.

"FIRE!"

Wakko pressed the red button and Yakko held up his camera.

"Say cheese Plotzy!" Yakko shouted taking multiple pictures as the scene played out.

From the contraption a giant pie came shooting out and made it's way down to the lot. Both Plotz's and Ralph's shrieks of terror rang out as the pie made contact. The Warners were laughing so much seeing their priceless expressions. From the mound of french cream and pie crust did Plotz's angry red face came up with pie filling on his head.

"WARNERS!" He yelled.

Instantly the Warners quickly ran to the safety of their tower. No need to stay any longer. Once they closed the door behind them they glanced at each other. Giant smiles came on their faces before they burst out into laughter. Once their energy on laughing had died off Yakko put an arm around Wakko's shoulders.

"Nothing like the classic pie in the face to make your day!" He said.

Wakko nodded along smiling with his tongue hanging out. "Yep!" Then Wakko's stomach growled. He chuckled sheepishly looking at Yakko. "Can we eat now?"

Yakko rolled his eyes, but kept his smile up. Sometimes Wakko can be so predictable. He shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

With that said the Warners left off for the kitchen. Then they began laughing once more as the pictures Yakko had taken finally came out of the camera. Nothing like messing around with ol Plotz to work up some hearty laughter...or in Wakko's case work up an appetite!

* * *

 **Poor Plotz...eh he'll live. So please review!**


	4. Breakout

CHAPTER 3: BREAKOUT

One guard approached the lone hallway with a dinner tray in hand. The guard at the door saw the other and removed himself from the door to unlock it. Once he had found the right key the door opened with a clank. The guard holding the tray nodded at the other and began walking in.

For the past month he had been given the job of bringing the imprisoned toon his meals. Being only a newbie this still made him nervous to go to the toon's room. He had heard numerous rumors about the psychotic toon. A lot of them were about his past attempts of escaping. He hasn't tried in a couple of decades, but you can never be too cautious. This toon wasn't one to mess around with. He may be psychotic, but he was incredibly clever too. That made him even more dangerous.

So as the guard entered the room he did all he could to keep himself calm and collected. With a smile plastered on his face he walked further.

"I brought your dinner." he called out.

Another thing about his job was he often found himself talking with the toon. Not because he wanted to, but the toon was a bit of a chatterbox and just loved to talk. So whenever any guard came in right away the toon was yapping away. This time though he only heard silence. The guard's eyes narrowed slightly as he strained to hear a sound, anything. Then his gaze fell to the other half of the room which was separated by the glass wall. He gasped.

There wasn't anyone on the bed except for a pair of toon proof cuffs and a broken pen.

"He's escaped!" The guard shouted. "He's escpa-"

BAM!

The guard hit the floor the tray falling with him. When he fell behind him revealed a madly grinning toon with a chair raised above him.

"Whoops." He giggled. "I guess that's why they put the glass wall. Oh well."

He threw the chair behind him and walked into the light. Finally after being shielded by darkness did you get a good look at the toon. He had dog and cat like characteristics with a white furred face and thin black fur covering his entire body. He wore a white shoulder padded jacket that wasn't closed up. Wearing bright green slacks that looked to be a size too big they were held up by a white belt with a yellow belt buckle. The toon's tail came out from a hole in the back of his slacks. His cherry red nose was shining in the light. On his left eye was a noticeable scar that went diagonally and was black against his white face. If you had only taken a glance at this toon you might've thought he'd looked like a certain chatterbox Warner we all know.

His ears perked up to the sound of running footsteps. His grin only widened. "Ooh! The cavalry's arrived!"

He quickly jumped into the shadows hidden from sight as several armed guards came into the room. The one in front shouted to the others saying to search the room. They didn't know that as they moved deeper into the room the toon scaled the sides of the walls and began walking out the room. Giving the readers a smirk, he looked to the guards who had not noticed his presence. The toon went behind one of them and began waving his arms madly and made a face. The guard didn't see this. Quitting the act, the toon shrugged and then went to the door. Once he went out the door it slammed shut. The guards in the room looked in shock as they heard it lock from the outside. The toon looked through the little window with a smug smile.

"I don't know about you guys, but ah I think I gonna hitch out of here so...see ya!"

He then zoomed off laughing. As soon as he did this the alarms went off and the halls filled with blaring sirens. The toon quickly made a sharp turn soon screeching to a halt as he was faced by several guards. He walked back and then turned to run once more, but was faced with more guards. He shrugged.

"So much for the easy way out." He then grinned. "Then let's bring it up a level! Hahahahaha!"

(Begin Jump Around by House of Pain)

As three guards went for him he quickly jumped out of the way and went on their backs. With the kick of his feet they tumbled down to the floor. Easily he darted out of the way as one other used his netting machine to capture him. Instead it imprisoned the three guards that had fallen. He laughed and then began running around the guards with his toon speed. They were soon engulfed by a mini tornado and the toon ran from it. He watched with an amused grin as they flew down the hall. Every time the mini tornado crashed into another guard a ping sound rang out as they were thrown screaming. Then the other guards made their move.

The toon smirks as one jumps for him. He zips to the side and the guard falls to the ground. He breaks out into a cackle of laughter seeing the guard dazed. The toon sees someone coming from behind. He grins at the giant net in his hands. The toon grabbed hold of the net as it came down, flashing the guard a smug smile. He grabs the end with both hands and swings it across making the guard on the other end crash right into several other guards. They all fall to the ground dazed unable to get up. The toon then snaps his fingers. The guards look to him and see the toon grin and then point up. Unfortunately, they looked up.

BAM!

Several anvils comically fell and they were knocked unconscious. The toon looks around admiring his work.

"Forty-nine guards down in only a few seconds!" He giggled. "That's gotta be a record or something!"

Then a frown came to his face. He looked around. "Forty-nine huh? Seems too simple to be true." He shrugged and turned to leave.

(Record scratches to a stop)

The toon came face to face with the end of a gun. His eyes glanced up to see the fiftieth guard. He looks to the reader with annoyance.

"Irony. Don't you just love it?"

He looks to the guard with hands up. "Now aren't we being a bit much?"

The guard only furrowed his brow moving the gun closer. "You're going to behave and go back to your cell freak!"

The toon shrugged. "Fine. Whatever you say."

The guard smiled victoriously as the toon turned. Too bad he didn't see the toon's devious grin.

(Music plays back)

"Psych!"

Before the guard could react the toon quickly kicked the gun out of his hand making the guard shout. In one swift motion the toon kicked him in the gut sending him spiraling to the ground. With one hand out the gun lands in the toon's hand. He grins seeing the terrified look on the guard's face. Glancing at the weapon he balances it in his hands as if wondering what to do.

"You really need to update on your weaponry." He mused. Holding up the weapon for the guard to see he spins it once in his hand before placing both hands on either side.

He grins. "This model is much too weak."

With a grunt he breaks the gun in half with unimaginable strength. Throwing both pieces to he sides he dusts off his hands.

"I'd love to chat, but I have small family reunion to get to."

With that the toon zooms off leaving a trail of dust behind him. The guard coughs before reaching for his radio. Quickly turning it on he speaks.

"I repeat code red! Code red! He's on the loose!"

(Music ends)

* * *

The toon runs down the halls making numerous turns as he's being followed by guards. Taking a sharp left he places himself against the wall as the guards run down the hall. He saw them run in the opposite direction and chuckles.

"They fall for it every time." He sneers.

The toon removes himself from the wall and runs down the hall. He comes across the more cell like jails of the prison. The toon comes to a screeching halt. A devious grin creeps on his face. Reaching into his jacket he pulls out a skeleton key. He walks up to the first cell seeing a tough looking criminal.

"If you don't mind," He begins slipping the key through the lock. It soon opens with a clank. He grins. "I'm in need of your assistance."

The criminal looks at the toon suspiciously. "Now why would I help you?"

He smirked opening the door wide for him to see. "Because my old buddy. I'm giving you the option to come out of that little cell." He tilted his head with a mad grin. "Unless you want to stay of course…"

His grin only heightened when the criminal stood from his corner bed. The toon swung the cell door wide open hands on his hips. A devious smile plastered itself on his face.

"Now that's more like it." He then tossed the skeleton key to the criminal who caught it with a confused look on his face. The toon smirked. "I think some of your friends would like a little freedom. Don't ya think?"

The criminal shared a devious smile with the toon. He pointed to him. "You're that psychotic toon I've heard about aren't you?"

"Ah and the flattery continues." He said with a smile. He giggled. "Why yes I am. It's such good news to hear I haven't been forgotten!"

He then gave the criminal a smirk. "Now as much as psychotic suits me I'd rather be called crazy. Capisce?"

The criminal shrugged. "Sure. Whatever you say….uh."

The toon extended out an arm. "The name's Zekko."

Zekko grinned as the criminal shook his hand and then pulled back in with a painful shout. He laughed and then turned over his hand to reveal a buzzer. Zekko shrugged with a grin.

"What? It's a classic. I just couldn't help it!" He said seeing the guy's scowl. Zekko then grinned. "Now don't forget-"

He turned to leave walking some distance before stopping. Zekko looked back to the criminal with a wild smile.

"-ol' Zekko Warner let you free."

Zekko zooms off laughing to his heart's content. He was a free toon and nothing was going to stop him. No one.

* * *

 **What will this psychotic toon do? Is anyone safe? Will I get more reviews? Who knows!...but maybe you, as the readers, can help with that last question. Seriously though please review! Until next time the Queen had left the building! :)**


	5. Some News

CHAPTER 4: SOME NEWS

As the sun brightened up the water tower that next morning we find the Warners sleeping the morning away. Each and every one of them was snoring and as soon as the light came to their eyes they groaned and then turned pulling the blankets of their beds over their heads. Yep, they were not morning people. They kept on sleeping for another thirty minutes until Yakko finally decided to get out of bed. In a groggy state he began climbing down the ladder of the bunk beds. Maybe it was because he was half asleep or something like that, but he missed the next step.

"Woah!"

Yakko got a very rude awakening as he fell onto his back with a loud thud. Dot sat upright in bed with hair curlers in her fur as she looked to Yakko with a glare. "Will you keep it down! I'm trying to get my cutie sleep!"

She then ignored Yakko's small glare at her as he sat up rubbing the back of his head. She rolled her eyes and then threw the covers over her head going back to sleep. Yakko stood up turning his gaze over to Wakko. He smirked seeing his brother was attempting to eat his pillow in his sleep, but only succeeded in drooling all over it. Yakko could only think of how many pillows were going to end up in the laundry if he kept at this. Deciding it was a bit early to begin breakfast, also by the looks of it neither of his siblings were ready to get up, he heads over to the section of the water tower that was their living room. Jumping onto the couch Yakko grabs the tv remote flipping the tv on. Almost mind numbingly he flips through numerous channels with nothing to watch.

"I'm tired of this run on gag." Yakko commented to the readers. "For once can't I find a show to watch?"

Yakko sighs and then flips the channel once more. Once he did it had a talk show going on before the news cut in with the breaking news. Yakko raised an eyebrow. It's been awhile since they've done this. He could've sworn last time the news brought up breaking news it had been in the middle of Wakko's three hour long Don Knotts marathon. Such bad timing...they had just gotten to the funny part and Wakko nearly mallet their only tv when they cut it off at the punch line.

"-police have disclaimed any further knowledge on the breakout, but we are still left wondering on what really happened at the prison."

Yakko glanced up hearing this. He was the slightest bit curious on what they were talking about. The tv then viewed onto the prison scene. Yakko saw as the reporter was outside the prison's tall fenced gates. All around the area there were police cars, ambulances, and other new casts. The reporter was now questioning a guard.

"Sir can you tell me what happened here?" She asked moving the microphone to him. "It's been rumored some very mentally ill criminals have escaped. Is this true?"

The guard kept up his serious face. "As much as I would like to deny it it's indeed true."

"Can you tell us more about the criminals in question?"

"I'm sorry there ma'am, but I don't know myself much. All I really know is these criminals are no joke. They are dangerous, a harm to themselves and the public. The sooner they're captured the better."

"Thank you for your time." She said before turning to the camera. "Without further details many of us are blind on just who these criminals are, but police are on the search..."

They went on talking about more details on the case. Something about what number to call if you spot suspicious activity and other things, but Yakko had lost interest. That and Wakko had waken up. He sleepily came over to where Yakko was watching the tv. Wakko looked to the screen with sleepy eyes.

He yawned. "What are you watching?"

Yakko shrugged flipping the tv off. "Eh just some news. Nothing special."

He stood from the couch facing Wakko. "Ready for breakfast? I'm making waffles."

Wakko perked up. "Waffles!"

With that one word the middle child rushed off to the kitchen eager for food. As he did that he went past Dot. Not prepared for the speeding Warner she was comically spun around into a blur before quickly falling on her rear with a dazed expression. She shook the stars that were swirling around her head and huffed crossing her arms.

"Brothers…" She said rolling her eyes.

Yakko walked over smirking at Dot. "Unless you're going to sit around then come join your brothers for breakfast."

Dot shrugged getting to her feet. "Might as well."

They both went into their kitchen finding Wakko waiting for his food. Yakko smiled seeing how Wakko's tail was wagging expectedly as he looked around for the upcoming plate of waffles. Yakko laughed.

"Relax brother sibling." He said going over to the cabinets of the kitchen. "I still have to make the food."

Wakko pouted slumping into his seat. "Oh…" He looked at Yakko hopefully. "I won't have to wait long, will I?"

Dot rolled her eyes. "Wakko it's only going to take a few minutes. It's not like you'll starve."

"But I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Both Yakko and Dot said in synch.

Wakko pouted getting laughs from both siblings. Even Wakko cracked a smile chuckling along. Yakko then went to cooking up the food. Once the smell of vanilla waffles filled the air Wakko was practically drooling. Dot scrunched up her nose in distaste as Wakko actually began to drool with his tongue hanging out.

"Diiiiiiiiisgusting!" She gagged.

Dot was soon saved from the sight of her brother's drool when Yakko served the waffles. All of them quickly ate their breakfast with Wakko taking in fifths by the time both Yakko and Dot had finished. Yakko took the dishes, minus the one Wakko had for he ate it, over to the sink.

"So what are we doing today?" Dot asked standing from her seat.

"Ahhhh." Yakko said putting a hand to his chin in thought. "I was thinking paying a visit to the new animators." He gave his siblings a knowing look. "Give them the ol' Warner greeting to the studio. We wouldn't want to disappoint them now would we?"

Both Wakko and Dot glanced at each other with knowing smiles. "Of course not!"

With their plan in mind all three Warners rushed out the kitchen and out the door ready for a whole day of mischief ahead of them. If only they knew what their day had in store for them.

* * *

 **Nothing like making some special friends to start the day huh?**

"I'll say!"

 **What the-Yakko?!**

"Yep! Don't wear out the name!"

 **What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the story!**

(Makes sad eyes) "What? You don't want me around?"

 **I never said-oh never mind. Just let me close up the story already.**

"I'll help!"

(Sighs) **Fine. You know what to ask the readers.**

"Hello Reader Nurses! Make sure to drop on down and review! The Queen wishes for reviews!" (Turns to author, wriggling eyebrows) "Now any chance the animaniacs king position is available?"

 **Don't count on it.**

(Shrugs) "Worth a shot."

 **Alright everyone the Queen has left the building!**

"Goodnight Everybody!"


	6. We Meet Again

**Alright everyone I'm back! And with another chapter! Just be warned this one is pretty short. Either way without further ado the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: WE MEET AGAIN

"Ralph get those Warners under control!" Plotz shouted from the window of his office.

Ralph came to a stop, wheezing from all the running he had done. He looked up to Plotz. "Yes sir!"

Plotz watched as the overweight guard went running after the Warners. Already the morning had just begun and they were running amok. They hadn't come to see the CEO, which he was grateful for by the way, but they had already met their new animators. Plotz could just imagine the numerous calls he'd get for their damages. With that frustrating thought Plotz closed the window, also seeing Ralph chase the Warners outside the gates, and went to his desk. He was a busy man and he had work to do. No time for watching those zany toons and nor would he want to.

As soon as Plotz sat back in his seat about to sign off some papers the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello? Thaddeus Plotz speaking." He said.

Only silence. Plotz had a look of confusion as there was no sound. He looked to see if the cord was maybe broken, but it wasn't he put the phone back to his ear.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Plotz asked.

On the other line he then heard high pitched giggles. This made his blood run cold. He knew that laughter anywhere. He had only heard it the day before.

" _Why Plotz how've you been? Happy to hear the sound of my voice?"_ Zekko said.

"How did you get my number-No how are you even calling?!" Plotz yelled in anger.

Another giggle. " _Now why would I bore you with those details? It ruins the fun ya know."_

"You shouldn't even be able to call!" Plotz yelled with fury and confusion.

" _Oh I think I can."_ Zekko said in a low whisper. " _Haven't you heard Plotz? There's been a little breakout at the prison."_

Even though Plotz couldn't see the toon he imagined his mad grin when he said this. "W-what are you talking about?"

" _Oh not much happened."_ Zekko answered in a carefree manner. " _Just a few escapees that's all, but I don't think you need to guess who they are. Now do you?"_

Plotz could not comprehend the words the toon had just said, not even able to hear the following laughter from Zekko due to the CEO's silence.

" _Cat got your tongue Plotzy? Hahaha!"_ Then an eerie silence came before the psychotic toon spoke once more.

" _Say...since I haven't had any plans what do say about a small visit huh?"_ There was a devious undertone in his voice when he said that.

"You stay away from me, you hear!" Plotz yelled finally getting his voice to work.

Zekko laughed in his usual manic way. " _Why Plotz you make it sound like you don't want to see me. How queer…."_ Another giggle. " _Sorry to disappoint, but I don't think you'll mind if we came over. Isn't that right?"_

"We?" Plotz rasped.

 _*Beep*_ The line went dead.

Plotz gasped and slammed the phone back down. With frightened eyes he looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but you could never be too sure. For all Plotz could know that crazy toon could be right in his office and he wouldn't even know it. He turned to his right and came face to face with a grinning toon.

"Boo!" Zekko yelled.

"AAHHHH!" Plotz screamed falling out of his seat.

Cackling laughter filled the room and it's source Zekko. Plotz raised a shaky hand pulling himself up with the armrest of his chair. Right before him in all his glory was Zekko Warner. The toon grinned.

"Well, well, well." He said with a unknown light shining in his eyes. "We meet again Plotzy."

* * *

 **Uh oh...looks like Plotz is in trouble now. Just what is Zekko going to do? Will this end well? Can I get more reviews? Alright enough with the questions now, but I will be happy for more reviews. :) But for now the Queen has left the building! Until next time! ;)**


	7. Grand Introductions

**Hello everyone! I'm back and with another chapter to read, yay! Now before I go on let me introduce none other than...(Cue drumroll)...Wakko!**

(Waves) "Hi!"

 **Alright Wakko go ahead and tell the readers.**

"Okay! Hi everyone! The Queen would like to give a shout out to YesItsMe for the faboo reviews. Thanks!"

 **Also before I forget I also added cover art for this fanfic. I'm proud to say it's creator is me and I apologize for it's unfortunate position. The site wouldn't let me fix it, but anyways I hope you guys like it. :)**

"I like it!"

 **Aww thanks Wakko.**

(Smiles sweetly) No problem.

 **Okay everyone enjoy the chapter!**

 **"** Bye!"

* * *

CHAPTER 6: GRAND INTRODUCTIONS

Plotz watched as Zekko went past his desk with a smirk on his face and hands behind his back. The CEO had never gotten a good look at the toon before and now he could see him in broad daylight. Zekko had this grin that never left his face. If it did then he was either acting smugly or you just angered him. At the moment Plotz didn't dare speak a word. Zekko on the other hand was a different story.

"I see you've redesigned the old coot's office." He said sliding a hand over the CEO's desk. Zekko chuckled. "That and you've gotten his job."

Zekko looked to Plotz's frightened stare and grinned. "Why Plotz I don't bite."

He then shrugged carelessly. "Eh can't say the same for Shayna though."

"Oh Zekko you're no fun!"

Plotz turned to see another toon sitting daintily on a far cabinet. For half a second he had thought it was Dot Warner. She batted her eyelashes in a innocent matter.

"Could an adorable wittle girl as myself do such a thing?" She asked gushingly.

Looking at the toon girl in question Plotz's eyes widened realizing who this was. Zekko's little sister Shayna. Sure Shayna looked like a small bundle of joy with that flowing long hair and those sweet eyes, but don't be fooled. Under that sweet little girl act she was just like her brother. Shayna was as psychotic as him.

She blew her bangs out of her eyes and jumped from the cabinet. Using her hands, which had on blue elbow length fingerless gloves, she dusted off her green vest and white skirt and looked to Plotz with a wide smile making the blue star on her left cheek pop out.

"Hiya Plotzy! Miss me?" She said batting her eyelashes once more.

"What about me?"

Plotz screamed in fright as another toon popped up from behind his chair making him fall once again out of his seat. The toon laughed as he did so. With narrowed eyes and a mean smile the toon looked to Plotz.

Zekko chuckled. "Gekko you're going to give the man a heart attack."

Gekko looked to his brother with a smug smile.

"But that's where all the fun is." He said in his deep, liverpool accented voice.

As Plotz lifted himself back up he saw Gekko leaning against his desk, arms folded over his chest. He flashed the CEO a toothy grin and narrowed eyes.

Plotz gulped. Even he knew who this toon was. He looked a lot like Wakko Warner, but with one look at that mean glint in his eyes and you knew instantly you had thought wrong. That and this toon wore a brown jacket and green pants similar to Zekko's. On his head sat a green backwards cap with a blue star on the right side of the cap.

The only other thought that entered the CEO's mind was that fact he was surrounded by psychotic toons.

"Gee Plotz looking a little tense there. " Zekko quipped with a grin.

Gekko pulled out a mallet. Zekko looked to him with a smirk. "Ah I don't think I meant that in the butchery tense there little bro."

Gekko shrugged and then threw his mallet behind him.

Plotz was cowering behind his desk. "W-what d-do you want?"

Zekko came up to the desk hands on the edge of it while towering over the CEO. This only had Plotz shrink under. Zekko chuckled.

"Why Plotz...is it a crime to visit an old buddy?"

Plotz stood back up with annoyance written over his face. "We are not buddies!"

Zekko giggled waving a finger at him. "Tut tut. You say no, but I say yes!"

He then leaned one hand onto the desk with one leg crossed over the other causally. Zekko looked at his opposite hand with a bored expression. "Besides we came for a small visit nothing more...although there's just been something I been wanting to do."

Plotz looked at the toon suspiciously. He was acting much too calm. "What do you mean?"

Zekko turned to Plotz. Plotz cowered the slightest at his wild smile. "Why for the longest I have been waiting for this moment!"

His smile faltered slightly. "It's not all fun and games when you're stuck in a small dinky cell ya know. You have no idea how upsetting it is when you don't even have the time of day to drop by. Think all the fun times we've been missing out!"

Zekko inched closer to Plotz a smirk growing on his face. "But as much as those fun times would be I think I have a little ah business to take care of first."

Plotz gulped. "W-w-what do you mean?"

Zekko grinned. "Old coot's not here anymore is he? Such a pity really. I had the most marvelous revenge plans in mind." He chuckled deviously. "But you'll do."

Plotz cowered further and Zekko's grin became a frown. "It's quite a drag ya know. Waiting for so long Plotz. Stuck in a prison...locked away...and the wait is such a buzzkill."

Plotz noticed as Zekko's siblings came over smirking at the CEO. They stood on either side of their brother. Zekko's frown finally eased away and hardened into a menacing stare, chilling enough to freeze you to the bone. Plotz could see the buried anger in the toon's eyes and it was all aiming towards him.

"And I think seven decades is far too long." Zekko snarled, venom dripping off his words.

Keeping the anger in his eyes Zekko began laughing in his usual psychotic way, but this time with an edge to it. Both Gekko and Shayna were grinning, just as venomously, at the CEO. Plotz could only cower in fear as their shadows towered over him.

What were they going to do?

* * *

"Well sibs I think our work is done here." Zekko said dusting his hands off.

Shayna looked behind her with a smirk. She waved. "Bye bye Mr. CEO!"

Gekko waved too with a smug smile on his face. "Have fun _hanging_ around!"

The three toons walked out the off the lot with smug smiles on their faces, leaving behind poor Plotz hanging off a single piece of rope from the top of the building. The CEO was gagged and tied up looking fearfully at the ground below him. He couldn't even move because if he did then the rope would lower him further. Let's just say the rope in question was only being held down by several bags of bricks. Plotz's muffled pleas were ignored and the three rushed off the lot leaving him there.

They turned a corner and were in an alleyway. Zekko grinned turning to his siblings. He placed his arms around their shoulders.

"I don't know about you two, but I think the world is ready for our comeback. What'da say?" To respond they grinned deviously making Zekko laugh. "Now there are my little psyhos!"

He stepped forward fists on his hips with a grin on his face. "Get ready world cause the real Warners are back!"

* * *

 **What will these three do now that they're loose? Will someone ever save Plotz? WILL I GET MORE REVIEWS?! Until next time the Queen has left the building! :) Bye!**


	8. Chaos, Mayhem, and Confusion

**I'm back everyone! Also along has followed yet another chapter! So sit back and relax and read on. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: CHAOS, MAYHEM, AND CONFUSION

"He's gaining! He's gaining!" Dot yelled at the top of her lungs.

The three Warners were in the streets of Burbank running from none other Ralph the guard. Yakko looked back at Ralph.

He turned to the readers. "Well that's a first-"

THUD!

Screeching to a halt they all look back. Poor Ralph had crashed right into a pole. With a dazed expression he then fell backwards with another loud thud making the Warners cringe.

Yakko shrugged. "I stand corrected."

With a burst of speed they rushed off before the big guy could wake up. They hurried down several blocks before making a sharp turn to their left behind a building. One by one their heads poked out looking back and forth for Ralph, but he was nowhere to be seen. They then went back behind the building. Yakko turned to Wakko and Dot with a smile.

"Looks like we finally lost him."

Wakko then pulled out an empty bag labeled candy. "Can we go to the candy shop? I'm out."

Yakko put a hand to his chin in thought. "Well if we push back seeing Da Vinci and come back for the seven o'clock show at the theaters ahhhhh then yes!"

Wakko was going to shout for joy, but something rather loud interrupted him.

BOOM!

The Warners shook as the ground rumbled due to the noise. After they gained their balance they looked to each other.

"What was that?" Dot asked.

Yakko tapped is chin in thought. "I think it's-"

BOOM!

The second time the noise went off it seemed to be even closer than the first and shook the ground violently. The Warners fell to the ground due to all the rumbling and in the distance they heard faint screaming and hysterics. Yakko shook his head of the daze.

"If I'm not mistaken that sounds a lot like explosions."

Wakko looked to him. "What makes you so sure?"

"After Slappy's rampage it's not that hard to forget what five tons of dynamite sounds like." He said matter of factly.

"Oh yeah. I remember that day." Wakko said in realization. He then held onto his ears with a grimace. "I had ringing in my ears for two days."

Dot huffed. "If only Slappy hadn't destroyed the shopping malls."

At that another explosion rang out. This one was much closer. Once the shaking of the ground stopped they got to their feet. There were confused looks on their faces as they heard laughter in the distance. They turned to each other shrugging and then zoomed to the scene.

Only getting two feet onto the new street where the explosions had taken place did they screech to a halt. The entire block was in utter chaos. Numerous stores had their windows blown from the inside while others remained as rubble. Thick smoke hung in the air making the Warners cough as it reached over to where they stood. As Yakko waved away the smoke from him, his ear perked up.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

No need to be told twice what that was! Without another thought Yakko quickly dropped him and his siblings to the ground. The building next to them exploded with glass shattering onto the pavement below and random bricks flying here and there. People who were still around began screaming and running off the scene. When the explosion had passed Yakko lifted himself up shaking off the pieces of rubble that had fallen on him.

"Everyone alright?" He asked.

"I will be when you stop crushing me!" Dot yelled under the weight of her brother.

Yakko rolled his eyes. "Well that answers my question."

The Warners got to their feet dusting off the soot and piece of rubble off them. At the sound of laughter they looked up. Through the thick smoke and among the panicking people did the silhouettes show through. Once the smoke cleared enough for the figures to be seen did the Warners look in shock.

Emerging from the smoke came a laughing Zekko, a grinning Gekko, and sweet smiling Shayna. Not that the Warners knew though. Zekko looks to his brother slapping him on the back.

"Now that was the best I've seen from you little bro!" Zekko exclaimed.

Gekko smiled widely twirling a stick of dynamite in his hand like a baton. "All in a day's work."

Shayna gave a cough swatting at the lingering smog. "Ugh, couldn't your work be a little more clean?"

She made a face. "Coughing is not adorable."

Gekko scowled stuffing the dynamite stick inside his jacket.

"You call that face adorable? I've seen more beauty on a fire hydrant." He sneered with a grin.

Shayna shot him a murderous glare. "You. Take. That. Back!"

Gekko got in her face and smirked. "No."

Zekko stepped in between them looking annoyed. "Alright enough you two. I didn't break us out to be snapping at each other's necks ya hear?"

Gekko and Shayana huffed crossing their arms.

"Yeah." Shayna said half heartedly.

"Fine." Gekko said with a frown.

Zekko rolled his eyes. "Wonderful cooperation you guys."

He toon then looked to his right where he did a double take. A grin creeped up on his face.

"Well, well...we've got company." Zekko sneered.

"Huh?" Gekko and Shayan said.

Soon all three toons were looking in the same direction as Zekko. There was surprise on the younger toons' faces seeing who was yards away. Just the same, but in shock, were Yakko, Wakko, and Dot looking in their direction. Wakko's gaze was locked on the toon look alike, Gekko, who in return morphed his surprise expression into a sinister grin.

"Oooh. Looks like the harvest is ready for the picking." Gekko chuckled deviously. "I'm always up for some fresh meat."

Dot's gaze locked onto Shayna's. The little toon then turned her surprise into a smug smile.

"Not even half as adorable as I am. That right Zekko?" She asked sweetly looking to her older brother.

Zekko's own gaze was locked onto Yakko's. Zekko had a mad grin on his face, eyes shining in some unknown light.

"My dear Shayna, there is no one as adorable as you are." Zekko said addressing his sister.

He then turned his gaze back to Yakko, a wild smile creeping on his face. "I can't wait to see how this will turn out."

 _WHOOOOOP! WHOOOOOP!_

At the sound of police sirens did all the toons snap their attention to the source. From around the corner of the block did police cars come rushing in.

Zekko scowled. "Oh! These guys ruin everything!"

Gekko tugged on his brother's sleeve. "They're coming this way!"

Zekko realized the same thing. "Oh shoot! Run!"

Grabbing hold of both his siblings hands, Zekko rushed off as the police cars were gaining. With the help of toon speed did the three toons get a head start and zoom off. The Warners quickly rushed to the sidewalk and watched as the three toons zipped by with the police on their tails.

"Who are those guys Yakko?" Wakko said still in surprise at the beginning chase.

"No idea Wak, but…" Yakko looked off to the distance where the chase was beginning to go out of sight. "...unless we want answers we might have to go after them."

All in agreement they zipped off after the police chase.

Zekko, pulled both Gekko and Shayna through the on going traffic, easily dodging the speeding cars and walking pedestrians on the streets. Horns honked at them and people shouted, but Zekko barely paid attention to any of that. His focus was getting them away from those police. Sure with a couple toon tactics here and there they could slip by, but he wasn't risking the chance of getting caught.

 _No way I'm letting that happen._ Zekko thought determined.

As Zekko looked behind him, he scowled seeing the police force had been joined with more squat cars. Holding onto his sibs' hands tighter, he put on another burst of speed and like a blur they zoomed through traffic.

A officer from inside one of the cars saw this. He brought the radio to his mouth.

"We need back up!" He yelled into the radio. "Cut the criminals off at the other side! I repeat we need back up!"

Zekko turned hastily to another corner before screeching to a stop. Both Gekko and Shayna bumped into him when he did. Before them police cars were racing down the street towards them. Zekko took a step back before sharply turning around, running with his sibs in toll. No sooner did he get three yards forward he screeched to a stop more police cars had blocked the other side of the street. Zekko looked around for another way out, but both sides were filled with police cars.

They had been cornered.

Almost all at once did multiple policemen come out of their cars and several were armed pointing their weapons at the toons in case they tried anything. As this happened did the Warners arrive on the scene and were pretty shocked to see all these police on the scene. That and the fact they looked ready to shoot at the toons they had cornered. From another police car did a man, who looked to be the chief of the police force, came out and have a megaphone in his hand. Lifting it up to his mouth it squeaked a bit before his voice came booming out.

" _Zekko Warner you and your siblings are under arrest. For the destruction of multiple buildings and influencing havoc among the citizens of Burbank you three are to come in quietly with us._ "

Zekko let his siblings go and crossed his arms, grinning. "Now aren't we being a bit much?"

The toon then pulled out a tea pot and cup. He poured some tea into the cup smiling smugly.

"Why don't we talk about this over a small cup of tea. You seem like a reasonable man." Zekko quipped taking a sip.

The chief didn't look pleased. " _This can go either way. I suggest you chose the easy way._ "

Zekko threw the cup behind him where it landed with a crash. Making the tea pot disappear he then smirked at the chief.

"Then you must be out of your mind." Zekko said giggling. "And they call me crazy!"

Shayna and Gekko both grinned as Zekko laughed in his maniac way. In this moment did several things happen. One the Warners looked to each other shocked at the fact the chief had used their surname when addressing the toon they assumed was Zekko. Another thing was the chief only frowned. He then glanced over to one of the squat cars which had another officer preparing what looked to be a tranquilizer gun. Once the officer had it ready he aimed towards the toons, waiting for the signal. The chief nodded before facing the toons.

" _Then you leave us no choice._ " He said through the megaphone.

Zekko had stopped laughing and looked at the chief smugly. "Oh no choice is that right? Such a cliche threat there chief. Surely you could do better than that-"

"OW!" Gekko shrieked.

Abruptly stopping in the middle of his sentence Zekko, along with Shayna looked to their brother. Face fixed into a grimace, Gekko then lifted his tail to face him. At the end of it was a dart with a pink fluffy end.

"Ooh..." Gekko moaned. "...that's not gooood…."

"GEKKO!" Both Zekko and Shayna shouted as their brother swayed and crumbled to the ground.

Before either could get to him, the chief signaled the officer and he let out another shot. Shayna shrieked as the next dart hit her leg. Zekko quickly caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Shayna wake up!" Zekko frantically shouted as his sister then fell unconscious.

Anger then boiled in Zekko. With rage shining in his eyes he shot a murderous glare to the chief. Even the chief back away seeing this. At that step back did Zekko break out into a wild smile.

"Never a good idea to move away when in the line of fire chief." Zekko snarled grinning like a madman.

When it looked like Zekko would pounce at the chief the officer with the tranquilizer gun quickly shot out another dart. Zekko hissed falling to his knees. He gripped the side of his arm feeling it getting heavier with every second. He turned and saw the dart sticking out from his arm.

"Oh no…" Zekko groaned as his vision went black.

The toon crumbled to the ground along with his already unconscious siblings. As soon as the three psychotic toons were down did the officers hurry to get the toons under arrest. The Warners watched with shocked eyes as all this went on. None of them could think why this was happening, but they didn't need to. Before anyone could do a thing to stop what happened next the officer with the tranquilizer gun saw the Warners. Thinking they were with the psychotic toons he did exactly what he did with the others.

"OW!" Wakko shouted.

"OW!" Dot shrieked.

"OW!" Yakko yelled.

They all looked to see a dart had been shot into their arms.

The officer looked to his partners. "There's three more over here!"

None of the Warners could avoid the overwhelming effects of the darts. Each of them fell to the ground unable to make sense of what was going on. Wakko and Dot soon fell unconscious, Yakko was the last one to fall. As he began to pass out the last thing he saw were the rushing officers at them and those three toons being dragged away as well. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **NO! What is going to happen Warners? Will this turn out alright? Will Wakko ever get his candy bag refilled?! So please review and until next time the Queen has left the building! :) Bye!**


	9. Impounded (Part 1)

**I'M BACK! Wow it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the wait guys, but I've finally gotten this chapter up! Now fair warning this one will be a long one and I hope I kept it into character. This chapter was tough one to write, but I'm finally happy with the end result and hopefully do will you guys! Now let's not drag on and go on and read! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: IMPOUNDED (PART 1)

 _Boing_

…

 _Boing_

… _._

 _Boing_

 _What is that sound?_ Yakko thought.

Under his closed eyes he could still hear it. Not once did it stop and it kept this rhythmic pattern. The sound, then silence. Sound, silence. On and off and on and off.

Yakko tried opening his eyes and instantly he hissed feeling a pounding in his head. When did he get a headache? Did Dot hit him with her mallet again? What did he do to make her mad? Or maybe annoyed? Pushing aside the thoughts he once again opened his eyes slowly. In between flutters his gaze took in unfamiliar surroundings. The walls were this dark and gray color. Or maybe that was because it was so dark, but the pounding in his head didn't allow him to dwell on that. The room was fairly small. Probably only as big as a tiny bedroom if that makes sense. As Yakko stirred he felt the cold hard surface underneath him. He was sitting though...so this must be a table.

Yakko lifted his head slightly getting a glimpse of the front of the room. There on the far wall was a metal door. A small square of a window let the fewest rays of light pour into the already pitch black room. From below the door, slight shadows moved of the commotion going on outside, but rarely did so. With a small groan Yakko sat himself upright ignoring the aching in his skull and hoped it would stop throbbing.

 _Boing_

… _._

 _Boing_

 _What on earth is that noise?_ Yakko thought furrowing his brow as the noise was both getting on his nerves and making the pounding of his head grow worse.

His ear twitched as the sound rang out once more. It was coming from behind him. Yakko slowly turned around cringing at the creaks the metal chair made as he did so. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room did he see who was making the racket. Yakko had to stop himself from doing a double take because it would only hurt his head to attempt that toon tactic. Was he looking at himself? Eyes narrowed Yakko got a better look. That's when it hit him.

He was looking at that toon from earlier. The guy wasn't paying attention to Yakko and sat on a small bed in the corner of the room. He simply continued to throw a rubber ball across the room and where it hit the opposing wall making the same boing sound over and over again. His expression was completely emotionless and somehow very focused. Yakko had to look twice to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. The toon looked so much like him it was scary. The only clear differences were the toon's style of clothes and the obvious scar on his eye.

 _What did they call him…?_ Yakko tried remembering what the toon's name was. That chief had called out to him...what had he said. With the headache it was difficult for Yakko to concentrate, but he then remembered the name.

 _Zekko. That's his name._

Yakko was brought from his own thinking when the sound of the rubber ball hitting the wall suddenly stopped it's repeated cycle. He glance back up and saw Zekko was looking right back at him. Maybe it was just him, but Yakko couldn't help noticing there was some annoyance among the toon's otherwise blank expression. Zekko only held up his stare long enough for Yakko to feel uneasy. A smirk creeped on his face and he returned his stare back to the opposing wall.

"Nice to see you up."

Yakko was surprised to hear such a high pitched voice from the toon. It was tolerable, but unexpected. Although what got on his nerves was how smug he sounded. Yakko really wasn't liking Zekko's smirk as well.

"Where am I?" Yakko said choosing to ignore the smug toon and focus on the important things.

Zekko chuckled. "I'd really love to answer that, but I'd rather not. What fun is it to know?"

Yakko gave the toon a look. "What?"

Zekko shrugged. "If you don't know then don't ask."

"Wait what?" Yakko asked once more feeling more confused. Why was this guy not giving him a straight answer? He just had to get stuck with this guy didn't he? Yakko was in no mood for games right now. He had no idea where he was, why he was here and also...wait was it just him and this toon?

It struck Yakko. _Wakko and Dot! Where are they?!_

With a quick look around the room Yakko tried seeing if he had somehow missed them, but no one else was there. Only him and this toon. Zekko glanced at Yakko and raised an eyebrow at the semi frantic expression on his face. Seconds later did the amused look on his face turn grim. Zekko looked back forward to the opposing wall and threw the rubber ball in his hand towards it.

"Don't freak out on me Yakko." Zekko suddenly said making Yakko stop what he was doing. "They're fine."

Yakko realized what he was referring to. More like who. "Wakko and Dot-"

"-Are perfectly safe." Zekko finished for him catching the rubber ball as it rocketed off the wall and into his hand. "And they don't need a frantic brother so quit your worrying."

Yakko didn't know whether to feel relieved or insulted. Don't worry? Why shouldn't he be worrying? They were all in who knows where, separated and with no idea how long they were going to be here! For all Yakko could know they were being kidnapped and this guy, Zekko, was in on it. Okay maybe Yakko was overreacting a bit, but then again you never know. What he'd really like to know is where his sibs were and a possible exit to this place.

Yakko glanced back at Zekko. "Do you know where they are?"

Zekko caught the rubber ball and looked to Yakko. The toon looked a bit surprised, but that reaction quickly melted away to be replaced with annoyance.

"If I did then I wouldn't be here now would I?" Zekko sneered. He ignored Yakko's look of dislike and threw the rubber ball in the air before catching it, gaze focused on the task instead of Yakko. "Your siblings are probably with mine so if I _did_ know then this conversation would never be because I would be long gone and out of your hair. Capiche?"

Yakko held back a scowl. "Guess so."

Man did this toon have such an attitude. His words dripped with annoyance and maybe just some anger. Yakko had no idea what on earth he did to get this guy's bad side, but he didn't think either of them were going to get along.

"Can you quit the staring?! It's very disturbing if you don't mind!" Zekko said nearly snarling at Yakko.

Yakko blinked wondering for a short time why he had snapped, but realized he was indeed staring. He moved his gaze away, not bothering to make some comeback, and took in his surroundings once more. There wasn't much to look at really. Even though Yakko's eyesight had already gotten used to the darkness there was nothing to look at. All four walls of the room were completely the same, each bricked and coated in the darkness of the room. The only other things to look at was the table he was on and plain bed in the room which he would rather not look at if it meant Zekko would just snap at him. Seriously, what did he do? He barely knows the guy! At least let him try and be annoying then Zekko could snap all he wanted.

 _You know making him a special friend isn't that bad of an idea…_ Yakko thought with a smirk.

A loud thud made Yakko jump and he snapped his head around to see what had caused the sound. Yakko gulped.

 _...or maybe not._

Zekko, for whatever reason, had punched a hole into the wall. He was no longer sitting, but standing besides the small bed. Anger was clearly written all over his face and he was breathing heavily, worked up for whatever was making him angry. With a grunt he pulled his hand out of the wall making plaster crumble out and fall onto the floor. Zekko shook his hand off of the dust that had gathered on it not looking to bothered by the fact he had punched the wall. He stopped and looked to Yakko who was a bit wide eyed. Zekko scowled, shaking off the last of the plaster dust.

"What? Never seen someone angry before?" Zekko snapped.

Yakko frowned. "Sure. Plenty of times, but ah…"

He pointed to the hole in the wall. "...I'm gonna need more explanation to exactly why you punched the wall. Probably none of my business, but hurting yourself doesn't really help you know."

Zekko scoffed, turned towards the wall.

"...why do I even bother?" Yakko heard him mutter. Zekko's hands clenched into fists.

Yakko frowned once more crossing his arms. "Hey you don't have to talk to me. I'm perfectly fine with that."

Like he'd want to carry on a conversation with this guy. Sure he'd be bored out of his mind, but he could live without talking...right? The mere thought made Yakko wrinkled his nose in distaste. Okay maybe not…

Zekko stood silent before glancing back at Yakko. His eyes were narrowed in clear anger.

"It's rude to eavesdrop ya know."

Zekko walked back to the bed and Yakko's ear twitched at the sound of clinking metal. He shot a glance in the direction of the noise and was taken back. Around Zekko's ankle was a metal brace. A long chain kept itself locked to the leg of the bed and only gave Zekko a short walking distance. The toon sat back onto the bed letting the chain rattler as he placed one leg atop the other, arms fixed onto his lap as he stared to the ground.

"I'm only going to say this once." Zekko began sounding frustrated and irritated at all the same time. He ran a hand through the tuffs of fur on his head with a sigh. "Just to be clear, I wasn't talking about you or anything to do with you. And second of all mind your own business Yakko. I don't fancy eavesdroppers and especially when they're sticking their nose where it doesn't belong."

Zekko shot Yakko a glare. "So make it easier on both of us and keep your yap shut!"

With a snort of air Zekko laid on the bed facing away from Yakko and slammed the pillow on his head. The chains rattles the entire time, to which Zekko said something unintelligible under his pillow. Didn't sound to happy though.

"Guess it's boredom to the death." Yakko muttered to himself, putting his chin into the palm of his hand.

Sure Yakko would rather talk to keep himself busy, but with anybody else. Zekko made it pretty clear he had no intentions on talking to him. In the silence Yakko stuck to his thoughts. Maybe it was just his subconscious thinking or it just wasn't fitting in right, but Yakko realized something. He's never met the toon or heard of him...he barely introduced himself, not that he would have seeing the guy's attitude, but it made him wonder...just how did he...

"How do you know my name?" Yakko asked eyeing the toon suspiciously.

Okay so he was being cautious, but it did bug him. He'd rather know why someone he just met knows his name and exactly who his siblings are by the looks of it. Of course he's suspicious, why shouldn't he be?

"What part of not talking do you not understand?" Zekko's muffled voice said.

Yakko scowled at the toon's stubbornness. "The part where I can get a decent answer."

Zekko scoffed. "You want answers? Then get a psychic. They can tell you your future and tell you exactly how this conversation will end."

He took the pillow off his head and sat up giving a glare to Yakko.

"With you shutting up and me getting some peace and quiet! I love chatting as much as the next person, but right now I'd rather wring someone's scrawny little neck! And if you keep talking then it's your neck I'll be strangling so SHUT UP!"

Zekko threw himself back onto the bed facing the wall and slammed the pillow back on his head ending the conversation. Yakko sat there speechless. He was wondering just what happened and how dare this guy threaten him like that! All he asked was one question, just one! Yakko got to his feet and went to the front of the bed.

"Just what is your problem?!" Yakko demanded to know feeling quite angry himself. He was already tired of this guy and they've what? Been here for only a short time? If this was how it was going to be then he was going to find out just what in the world was making this guy so angry and Yakko was not about to be someone's stress ball.

"Well?!" Yakko asked as the silence dragged on.

With that one word the silence broke in the most insane way possible. Yakko's anger switched to bewilderment as Zekko's back shook and a noise came rising from the toon. It took Yakko ten seconds to realize just what that noise was.

It was laughter.

Zekko's laughing only grew as he tried sitting up, but he was laughing so hard it took all his strength to not fall back on the bed in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The sound of the toon's laughter was truly unpleasant. It rose in a higher pitch then his own voice and he sounded like a legitimate madman.

"M-my p-problem?!" Zekko managed between laughs. He got to his feet still shaking with laughter.

Yakko stepped back as Zekko came forward. The guy was still laughing, but now it had mellowed into some weird combination of chuckles and uncontrollable giggles.

"My problem?" Zekko asked pointing to himself as if it was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard.

Zekko chuckled shaking his head back and forth still advancing forward. "Gee Yakko...you have no idea how many times I've been asked that stinker of a question really."

Yakko jumped slightly as his back hit the table. He had walked right onto it's edge. Looking back forward he came face to face with the toon. Zekko was right there and no longer laughing. In fact he wasn't even smiling. Yakko could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Something in his stare was unsettling on so many levels. Like as if his eyes were burning into his soul, filled with an unkempt rage and something far more sinister. Zekko placed a hand on the table leaning further in making Yakko inch back.

"You wanna know what my problem is?" He said in a such a low voice Yakko thought he misheard him.

"Well I have many problems." He acknowledged with a nod of his head. "So many I've stopped keeping tracked. It wasn't necessary anymore to, but I made sure to remember the big ones. The ones I can never truly get rid of. The ones that would make the average person break down without a care in the world. So if you really want to know then I'll gladly tell you."

A moment of silence before he went on. "My problem is I'm a sorry excuse of a brother who can't even see the light of day let ALONE see his own siblings because I've been locked away. Labeled as a danger to anyone around me and myself included. Do you want to know WHY?! Just why someone could be so cruel to deny one of seeing their own family, Yakko?"

Zekko giggled sinisterly leaning further in. "And you know what? You know what? My situation is nearly the same as yours had been! What are the odds?! Oh oh, but one little twist in this sad toon's tale, yes...it goes to show you just how cruel the world can be ya know."

"That stinking little twist is my biggest problem of all!" Zekko exclaimed sounding so overly cheery it was clearly fake.

At that last word Zekko drew back from Yakko and turned facing the wall. Yakko hesitantly stood back up removing himself from the metal table which had been very close to imprinting him on his back. He looked to Zekko seeing the guy was breathing heavily, giant ragged breaths coming out from him in an out of controlled motion. Before Yakko wonder why, Zekko controlled his breathing and sighed heavily.

"...I'm...I'm psychotic." Zekko finally said.

Yakko was taken back by how broken he sounded.

"...my biggest problem…" Zekko whispered. "...is I'm a psychotic toon…"

His voice broke at the end and he dropped to his knees as if all his strength had been wiped out. His hands clenched to fists as he pulled up to his chest. Yakko could see Zekko was shaking uncontrollably.

"...a-a-and that is such a...such a _pathetic_ reason to be...to be crying about!" He rasped out as a sudden tightness folded within his throat, making him choke on his words.

Yakko had no idea what to do or even think about what was going on at that moment. He could stare in shock as the toon fell forward, curling up into a fetal position. Zekko's back continued to tremble and shake as his ragged breathing only grew. Maybe as in some final attempt to save what was left of his dignity, Zekko reached one arm onto the bed and grabbed the pillow he had left there. As soon as he grabbed hold of it he placed it over his head, tightly holding it down. It wasn't long before muffled crying sounded out.

In that moment Yakko debated just what to do. His mind was still trying to wrap around what he had been just told and if was reading it right then he had every right to feel pity for the guy.

' _My problem is I'm a sorry excuse of a brother who can't even see the light of day let ALONE see his own siblings because I've been locked away.'_

Those words came hurdling back at him. It reached Yakko that Zekko hadn't been alone when he had been surrounded by those police. Two other toons stood right alongside him. Both younger and probably his own siblings' age as well. They were Zekko's siblings. The events that happened there made Yakko's blood run cold. If...if that had been him and those two were Wakko and Dot...he couldn't bare the thought. Not being able to see them...now that was unimaginable.

Yakko brought his gaze back to the sniffling toon and walked forward. Letting the awkwardness pass within him, he placed one hand on the toon's shaking shoulder. Instantly, Zekko tensed up. Even his muffled crying had slowed. A shaky breath escaped the toon.

"G-go...away."

His voice was choked up on tears and bitter sounding, but also, if Yakko listened hard enough, there was an undertone of embarrassment. Biting back a smirk and remembering why he was doing this in the first place, Yakko sighed.

"Look...I um…" Yakko tried saying, but the words weren't coming out.

 _Oh now I can't say anything? Come on just say it!_

Yakko sighed. "...I'm sorry."

Zekko became completely silent. Not even his crying could be heard. The silence nearly had Yakko thinking maybe the guy had exhausted himself out and was now asleep, but he was proven wrong. A bitter and hollow laugh escaped Zekko's lips.

"You're sorry." Zekko repeated to himself. "Now that's rich."

His grip on the pillow tightened holding it closer to his head. Zekko only stayed quiet for a short time.

"...why?" He asked hesitantly.

Yakko pursed his lips. Why was he sorry? In that moment he quickly settled on an answer.

"Because I shouldn't have snapped. If I had known...well it wasn't right." Yakko finally said.

"But you didn't know." Zekko said instantly after Yakko finished talking.

Yakko moved back as Zekko pulled off the pillow from his head and sat up, sitting on his knees. He kept his face hidden and looked to the wall in front of him.

"...There's no reason for you to be sorry Yakko."

Zekko glance back at Yakko. In that mere glimpse Yakko caught sight of his red and sore eyes. As quick as he had turned, Zekko faced back to the wall not wanting to look at Yakko.

"No reason at all." He whispered.

A pause of silence filled the room. Neither spoke, both either not wanting to or unsure of what to say.

"...how long?"

Zekko's ear twitched. "What?"

Yakko sighed not really wanting to say it, but he wanted to know. "How long has it been since you saw them? Your brother and sister...how long?"

The silence dragged on for the longest as Yakko waited for an answer.

"...why do you want to know that?" Zekko asked sounding suspicious.

Yakko frowned. "Maybe if you can't recall I'm in the wait game as well. So I should at least know how long right?"

Zekko chuckled, but it sounded bitter. "Oh Yakko...you don't want to know. Trust me."

"I do want to know-"

"No, no you don't." Zekko said flatly. "Knowing doesn't help at all."

Yakko bit back a frustrated sigh. "Just tell me."

Zekko looked to Yakko. The expression on his face was of total disbelief. The toon positioned himself so he drew his knees up to his chest with his arms crossed on them.

"I don't like thinking about it…" Zekko began. "...but if it's so _darn_ important then I'll tell you. I warned you Yakko. You won't like it."

Yakko sat crisscrossed with his arms in his lap. "Just tell me."

Zekko shook his head. "...Gekko and Shayna...until yesterday the last time I saw them was…"

He took a deep breath in before exhaling.

"...seventy years ago."

Yakko felt his mouth go dry. "What?"

Zekko scoffed. "You heard me. Seventy years. Unless you want to technical about it seventy years, five months, two days and-"

He brought up his wrist revealing a watch. "-seven hours."

Zekko put down his arm. "I'm not even going to go further into the seconds so don't ask."

He looked to Yakko and his inner anger disappeared for the shortest of times seeing the look on Yakko's face.

"I told you, you didn't want to know." Zekko muttered bringing his knees closer to his chest.

Yako's mind was still trying to wrap itself around those two words. Seventy years...gods how did he handle that? Zekko looks to have already accepted it and almost come to terms with it minus his small break down Yakko had witnessed. Yakko couldn't take it if he was separated from Wakko and Dot for that long. No… he wouldn't let it happen. Not on his life would he let his sibs get taken from him for that long. He wouldn't have it.

In his thoughts the most horrible thing he could have thought of hit him. What if...what if that's how long he'd have to wait? Yakko could feel himself going cold. No...no it won't happen! It couldn't happen….it can't! But...if that's how long Zekko has waited...what if-

"Hey! HEY! Snap out of it Yakko!"

Yakko was jolted from his thoughts as Zekko had suddenly begun shaking him by the shoulders. As quick as he started Zekko brought Yakko to a halt and stared him dead in the eyes. He looked angry.

"Don't you DARE think that way!" Zekko ordered, as if he had read Yakko's thoughts.

"What?" Yakko said in shock.

Zekko scowled. "Don't play dumb with me kid. I know exactly what you're thinking so stop it!"

He let Yakko go and got to his feet pointing at Yakko in an angry manner.

"If you think you're going to be rotting in this cell then you're out of your mind! Believe me you'll be out of here before you know it. Plotz may be a jerk, but I know even he has the tiniest bit of heart in those dollar sign eyes. He'll come and get you three out or send someone to, but don't DARE think you won't see your sibs Yakko! I will not have their brother freaking out on me and I will definitely NOT tolerate it! UNDERSTAND?!"

Yakko was completely speechless. He had no idea what to say. Well Zekko didn't give him any time to as he then pulled Yakko up by the scruffs of his fur on his chest, making Yakko yelp out.

"Do you understand?" Zekko hissed. He was dead serious.

Not trusting his own voice Yakko nodded. Zekko stared him dead in the eyes, as if daring Yakko to even try and lie to him, if he did he would regret it. Without a sound Zekko let him go. Yakko stumbled a bit trying to regain his balance and ignore the the aching part of his chest where Zekko had grabbed him.

"Sorry about that." Zekko said seeing Yakko rub his chest. "I get too worked up when I try and make my point sometimes."

"No, really?"

Zekko scowled raising a fist. "I don't have to be sorry ya know. I can just as easily let you drown in your own thoughts, but I'm not having a brother of mine-"

Suddenly, Zekko then smacked both hands over his mouth, eyes a bit wide in panic. Yakko blinked wondering why he had done that. Then he recalled Zekko's words. His own eyes widened.

"Did you just say-"

"Nope!" Zekko quickly said placing both hands behind his back. A fake smile plastered on his face. "Didn't say anything of interest whatsoever!"

Yakko pointed at him. "Yes you did. You said-"

"La la la la! I can't hear you!" Zekko chanted placing his hands over his ears. "I didn't say anything also! Still can't hear you! La la la-"

"You said brother." Yakko interrupted. "Why did you say brother?"

Zekko grew silent and removed his hands from his ears. He gave off a nervous chuckle twiddling his thumbs trying not to dwell on what he had said, but the look on his face gave it away. Yakko could feel his jaw slack a bit.

Zekko chuckled nervously. "Looks like the family got a little bigger huh Yakko?"

* * *

 **Does this mean what we think it means?! Where are Wakko and Dot and are they okay?! Can this fanfic get more _reviews_** **?! Until next time the Queen has left the building! Bye! :)**


	10. Impounded (Part 2)

**Hey everyone I'm back! Wow it's great to be posting this next chapter up and also before I let you guys begin I like to shout out to preciouslittletoonette for her review to the fanfic. Thanks and also by all means welcome! Hope you enjoy the family of fan fiction! And this story by the way! :) So now let us not dwell and my fellow Animaniac fans I present you...the next chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: IMPOUNDED (PART 2)

" _Wakko…Wakko…_ WAKKO WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Wincing at the loud shriek to his ears, Wakko began waking from his groggy state. He groaned slightly as a dull throbbing awakened in his head as he tried opening his eyes. Wakko could feel he was being lifted up by both arms and maybe by two different people. Allowing himself to be pulled up he wobbly got to his feet.

"Gods is he that weak?" A deep liverpool accent, even deeper than his, muttered loud enough for Wakko to hear.

"Gekko cut the guy some slack." Another feminine voice called out, but it didn't sound like Dot's. "He just woke from a tranquilizer dart."

A low growl came from Wakko's left. "Hey so did I and I don't see any of you giving me special treatment."

"The only special treatment you need is a smack upside the head." The feminine voice retorted.

Wakko winced as the grip on his left arm tightened.

"You're just asking for it aren't you sis?" The accented voice snarled.

"Quit using my brother as your stress ball and help me get him to that chair!" A voice to Wakko's right ordered.

 _Yep that's Dot alright._ Wakko thought.

He was a jolted from his small daze as he felt himself being dragged and then placed onto a hard seat. Wakko slowly shook his head and then opened his eyes. He squinted against the light in the room before finally getting his eyes to open. His gaze first landed on his concerned sister.

"You okay Wakko?" She asked.

"Uh yeah...I guess so." He rasped out.

"Good." She said before then punching his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Wakko complained feeling more awake as he rubbed his arm.

Dot scowled. "For nearly scaring me half to death! You wouldn't wake up!"

Someone to Wakko's left scoffed.

"Not the most scariest thing out there."

Wakko glanced to his left and felt his eyes widen. In front of him was a toon that looked so much like him, it was like looking in a mirror. Well if the mirror could change the clothing of your reflection and make them shoot back a mean grin as you looked towards them.

"That bed hair for example could make grown men cry." Gekko sneered.

Wakko looked up and saw his fur was in a tangled mess. Giving the toon a glare for his comment, to which Gekko just smirked at, Wakko took his cap off and fixed his hair. As he put his cap back on he watched as another toon came up from behind Gekko. Wakko was able to take in how much this girl toon looked a lot like his sister Dot before she then smacked the back of Gekko's head.

"OW!" Gekko yelped.

Wakko leaned away from the toon as he made a deep and threatening growl emit from the back of throat and then got in the toon girl's face.

"What is your problem?!" He demanded.

She grinned batting her eyelashes at him.

"Now big brother are you going to get mad at this face?" She asked sweetly.

Gekko scowled getting further into her face. "That 'face' is the perfect example of the butt end to a bad joke!"

She dropped the act and scowled back. "I can say the same for your sense of humor."

She pushed her brother to the side and he backed off looking pretty ticked off. Gekko made strangling motions behind her back and she looked back as he then huffed and crossed his arms.

"Shayna if you weren't my sister I'd pound you." Gekko threatened.

Shayna grinned. "As if you'd do such a thing. I'd win that match with one hand tied behind my back."

"You little-" Gekko cut himself off and then seethed in his own anger. Stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets he stomped off grumbling the entire way.

As Wakko watched him go off he then took in his surroundings. He made a face.

 _When did we get pulled back in the Baloney show?!_ Wakko thought in horror seeing the place around him.

It took him five seconds to realize that this was not, thankfully, Baloney's show. The place looked a lot like it's set though. The walls were painted with bright yellow as a band of pink went across the middles of them. Unlike that set for the show this place had a giant ball pit in the middle of the room with two swings above on a bar. To the right Wakko could see two separate beds. One was covered in purple sheets with a giant fluffy pillow on the bed frame as the one a few feet away was covered in green sheets and for some reason was covered in robot parts. That's where Gekko stomped off towards and snatched a lone robot toy sitting on the bed. The toon had begun tampering with the robot until he stopped and looked back to see Wakko was watching. Wakko looked confused as the toon smirked in his direction. Gekko pointed to Wakko before pointing to the small robot. Placing both hands on the ends of the toy he then broke it in half with a mad grin.

Wakko gulped. Gekko snickered loudly before tossing the broken robot behind him.

"Just ignore him."

Wakko looked to the direction of the voice and saw Shayna giving Gekko a glare. He scowled and then turned his back on her putting his attention towards the robots on his bed. Shayna returned her gaze to Wakko.

"He's just a jerk most of the times." Shayna remarked.

"No really?" Dot drawled. "I thought he was just the most splendid guy ever."

Shayna scowled. "Hey you can't call him a jerk! Only I can do that!"

"Mind lowering the volume?" Wakko asked as he rubbed his aching ears.

"Oh sorry." Shayna apologized seeing Wakko wince. She frowned. "Headache?"

He nodded and she gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Don't worry about it. It goes away."

"Oh so you comfort the freak, but not your own brother?!"

"SHUT UP GEKKO!" Shana shrieked glaring in her brother's direction.

"MAKE ME!" He yelled back.

Shayna growled, seething in anger before then crossing her arms. "Not worth my time."

"Wimp." Gekko muttered loud enough for everyone to hear before going back to his robots.

"I'll repeat what I said before." Dot began. "He's a jerk."

"He's not a jerk!" Shayna protested. "Just stubborn."

"Why do you defend him?" Wakko asked looking to Gekko. The toon in question was grumbling angrily while dismantling the robots he had with him. Once again catching Wakko's gaze, Gekko glared at him and then crushed the robot head in his hand.

"He's so mean." Wakko rasped hoping that little robot head wasn't supposed to be him.

Shayna crossed her arms and scoffed. "Gekko's just venting. It'll pass."

"What's he so mad about?" Dot asked.

Shayna wrinkled her nose in dislike. "...it's not important."

Wakko then realized something. "Wait...where's Yakko?"

Dot's eyes then widened in realization. "Where is Yakko?"

"Probably far from you losers."

Wakko and Dot both snapped their heads to Gekko's direction. Under their glares he snorted.

"Hey if you can't handle the truth then don't ask." Gekko said. He began twisting a robot arm piece onto the body of the robot in his hand. "I bet that brother of yours is off somewhere having the times of his life and letting you two rot in this cell."

Gekko chuckled dryly. "Life just sucks doesn't it?"

"Gekko." Shayna warned.

"Yakko wouldn't do that!" Dot protested.

Gekko scoffed. "You see him here?"

Before Dot could say a thing he smirked. "Didn't think so...some brother-"

"Gekko!"

Gekko shot a glare to his sister. "What?! I'm just being realistic here and they should know that shouldn't they?"

"Know what?" Wakko couldn't help, but ask. Although he felt like he wouldn't like the answer.

That got Gekko to look at him. A mixture of disgust and a small amount of pity showed on the toon's face. Gekko snorted and returned his gaze to the robot in his hand.

"That your brother's never coming."

"What?!" Wakko and Dot shouted in disbelief.

"Better believe it and don't you dare Shayna try and prove me wrong!" Gekko said cutting a glance to his steaming sister.

"Gekko you really are a jerk! A stupid pig headed jerk!" Shayna yelled.

Her voice tainted with anger. Wakko could've sworn Gekko winced at her yelling, even for a split millisecond showing hurt on his face before switching to a murderous glare. Gekko abruptly stood from his bed and stomped right over to Shayna.

"Oh so now I'm the jerk?!" Gekko yelled right back making Shayna inch back. "Tell me right now what makes me such a jerk. Go on and tell me!"

"That you don't trust our brother! You don't trust Zekko!" She shot back instantly anger burning in her eyes.

Wakko and Dot stared at the two realizing the name Shayna had said. They were talking about that other toon. The one they had seen trying to lunge himself at the police chief before getting hit with one of those darts. That was their brother?

Gekko only grew more angry. "And why should I?"

"He's our brother Gekko." Shayna hissed. "He cares about us!"

Gekko looked at her like she was crazy and then laughed darkly. "Cares? He cares?!"

"Yes he does!" Shayna yelled back trying to defend their brother.

Gekko scowled. "He doesn't care Shayna. So why the hell should their brother-" He pointed to Wakko and Dot. "-be any different?!"

"Don't you use that language with me!" Shayna scolded.

"Hell with it!" Gekko shouted stomping his foot. "I can say whatever I want and I don't need to listen to some stupid eleven year old who still believes precious brother Zekko's gonna be the knight in shining armor and take us from this damn place! I WON'T HAVE IT!"

Gekko snapped his head from his seething sister to Wakko and Dot.

"And you two..." He chuckled darkly and dryly. "Enjoy the rest of your lives here because no one's leaving and if you think that brother of yours is coming…."

He shook his head laughing as it was some sick joke. "...you guys are more crazy then we are."

Gekko's laughter dried up and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. As he walked away he only sneaked one glance to Shayna. His look of anger faltered for a second. Shayna's eyes were welled up, but no tears were breaking free. Gekko looked like he would have stopped, but then his expression hardened and he resumed his walk to the far side of the room, away from everyone.

"Wakko…"

Wakko turned and saw Dot looking at him. There was this fear on her face that he didn't like the slightest bit.

"...Yakko's coming right?" She asked timidly.

Seeing her like that Wakko reached out a hand for her to come closer and she did. Dot didn't hesitate when Wakko pulled her into a hug. She only returned it.

"He'll come. " Wakko reassured her. "Gekko doesn't know Yakko like we do. He'll come."

Dot nodded and hugged Wakko tighter. She hadn't like what Gekko said. Neither did Wakko. As the two hugged in silence Shayna glanced at them. The only emotion on her face was of longing. She turned her glassy eyes towards her brother. He was climbing up the bar above the ball pit. With a swing of his legs he hung upside down on the bar facing the wall and not any of them. Shayna sighed with a shaky breath. Gekko only did that when he was upset. It happened so often now she wasn't sure if her brother was there anymore. Instead this quiet and emotionless toon stood in his place. Tightly closing her eyes, holding her enclosed hands to her chest.

"They better be right…" Shayna whispered, hoping their fate would not follow the one Gekko had already put himself towards.

A life of solitude.

* * *

Will the Warners ever get back together? Is Gekko right about what he said? Can this simple questionnaire gain reviews?! Until next time your Queen has spoken and she's left the building! Bye! :)


	11. Needing Answers

**Glad to be back everyone! Thank you for those who have reviewed and all the readers. You guys are great! I'm glad to announce the next chapter is here and ready to be read. So people grab your snacks and get ready to relax because we're moving onto the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: NEEDING ANSWERS

" _The lights go down and I can't be saved. Tides that I tried to swim against have brought me down upon my knees…_ "

Yakko watched the toon as strummed his fingers against the strings of his wooden guitar, playing softly as he murmured the lyrics loud enough for him to hear. This was the fifth song Zekko had played on that guitar of his and all really Yakko could do was watch. He wished he would stop playing, but not because it was bad. Surprisingly, for a guy with a high pitched voice, his singing was as least normally pitched and in good rhythm. It was both low yet, pleasantly gentle.

" _...Confusion that never stops. The closing walls and ticking clocks gonna come back and take you home. I could not stop, that you now know…_ "

With a frustrated sigh, Yako leaned against the back of his chair.

 _Brothers…_

Who would've thought such a simple word be very difficult to understand. Keeping his gaze on the toon Yakko's brow furrowed. It's what the guy had said and Yakko was very hesitant on the matter. Well there's no reason to not be really. He barely knows this guy and now he tells him they're brothers? Either Zekko's never heard of tact or he's just pulling on Yakko's leg here. Before the guy had begun playing his guitar, Yakko had been insistent on wanting answers. Zekko was being stubborn and wouldn't answer him. At one point Yakko had gone past the point of being frustrated and was down right angry. Already in no little time at all was he being denied of so many things. He's already limited on where he was, where his sibs were, and when he would be able to leave this place with them!

Maybe it had been Yakko's angry tone of voice, but even Zekko had enough. The toon had been completely silent, refusing to answer him, when he then abruptly snapped at Yakko. There was this anger in the toon that completely took Yakko back. He had maybe expected annoyance from his questions, but all he got was complete rage. Zekko went off, actually yelling at him for a good while. Yakko didn't get much of what he said, he had been yelling to the near point of being intelligible, but enough to know Zekko sick of the questions and if Yakko dared to ask him another one he would personally make Yakko's time here a living nightmare. Zekko would have gone on if someone from the outside hadn't yelled at the toon to keep it down. Yakko watched as Zekko's rage seethed in him until he calmed down far enough where he wasn't breathing hard. Once he did Zekko snapped his gaze to Yakko. There was still anger in him, Yakko could tell by his stare, but it looked more like frustration. Zekko told him in a low and very controlled tone that if Yakko didn't stop with the questions he would regret it.

As much as it was an empty threat something told Yakko he wouldn't want to find out if it was. After he gave a nod, Zekko acknowledged the nod and walked back to the corner bed without a sound. Yakko chose to confine himself to his chair. From there he watched Zekko then pull out a guitar from out of nowhere when he reached under the bed and began tuning it. It was a nice maple wooden one, a classic model really. Although Yakko could tell not all Zekko's stream from his angry outburst had left, he was being especially careful to not take out his anger on the guitar, taking his sweet time to not accidentally dent the tuning knobs or even break the strings on the guitar itself.

" _...And nothing else compares. And nothing else compares. You are….you are…_ "

Since then not much has been said between the two toons. Zekko was insistent on making sure of that and kept on playing that guitar of his, quickly changing to another song when one ended. If Yakko thought he might have an opening he was quickly shot down when Zekko ignored his attempt and played on much to Yakko's frustration. If there was two things that Yakko could explicitly say he hated it was not talking and secondly being ignored. Zekko was doing both and it was getting on his nerves.

" _...home, where I wanted to go. Home, home where I wanted to go. Home, home where I wanted to go…_ "

With the final strums against the strings Zekko ended the song on a quiet note, finally opening his eyes after having them closed throughout the entire song. His gaze only met Yakko's for a second before he frowned and then looked to his guitar beginning to adjust the strings once more.

"It's rude to stare-" Zekko stopped in mid sentence taking his time to clear his throat as Yakko raised an eyebrow. It sounded just the slightest hoarse and rough. He never got to dwell on it as Zekko finished clearing his throat up and looked back to Yakko.

"Might as well take a picture." Zekko retorted sounding like his normal self once again. "It'll last longer."

"Oh so you only talk if I'm bothering you is that it?" Yakko retorted, crossing his arms. "Should've tried that earlier, could've saved me the concert."

Zekko scowled. "Shut up Warner."

"Why don't you _Warner_?" Yakko shot back glaring at the guy.

Zekko, surprisingly, actually shut his mouth once the words left Yakko's mouth. Lips in a thin line Zekko slowly let his guitar return back to it's place under his bed and keeping his controlled stare on Yakko he sat up. Almost curious to what he was doing Yakko also kept his stare on the psychotic toon. He didn't have much trust in this guy and if he was going to go off in another rage outburst might as well be cautious. Zekko simply walked from his bed to the glass wall in the room and leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest.

"I swear if you weren't my brother I'd have already gone past my level of controlled anger by now." Zekko hissed sending daggers at Yakko.

Yakko stare could only reflect disbelief. "Might wanna rewrite your definition of controlled anger there." He crossed his arms. "And by the way you have no right to call yourself my brother."

Zekko gave him a look. "Oh what? Now I need your blessing or something stupid like that? Honestly Yakko...I thought you'd be smarter than that."

Yakko narrowed his eyes. "What does that mean?"

Zekko scowled. "Nothing of it since you're too blind to face the truth."

"What truth?!" Yakko cried out in outrage standing up from his seat. "How can I even know what's supposed to be the truth if you won't even answer my questions?!"

"Hey!" Zekko yelled feeling angry. "I can't even answer your questions if I want-"

Zekko cut himself off in mid-sentence and his hands both clenched into fists. Yakko could see the anger and complete frustration in his expression. Zekko stomped over to the bed and gave it a good kick.

"AH!" Zekko yelled out in pain dropping onto the ground on his rear clutching his throbbing foot. "Stupid metal bed framing! Argh!"

"What on earth are you doing?' Yakko asked in complete bewilderment to why Zekko would do that in the first place.

Zekko grinded his teeth, not even looking towards Yakko.

"...I'm gonna kill you Plotz….painfully and slowly…."

Yakko snapped his head up. What had he said?

"Plotz?" Yakko questioned. He looked at the toon suspiciously. "How do you know Plotz?"

What made Yakko even more suspicious was how Zekko froze at the question, not even complaining about his foot. Zekko let his foot drop back down to the ground as he shook his head slowly.

"Um...who's Plotz?" He lamely said not meeting Yakko's gaze.

Yakko gave him a look. "You're kidding me right? I know what you said, don't hide it Zekko. How do you know Plotz?"

Zekko scowled glaring in Yakko's direction. "I have no idea what you're talking about so quit the interrogation!"

"I'm not stupid Zekko." Yakko said glaring at the toon. He was tired of this guy's stubbornness. Did he really think he could let something like that slip by so easily?

Once more did Zekko's lips go into a thin line, his expression completely blank. He turned his gaze to the floor and scoffed.

"Don't think I don't know that?" Zekko said flatly casting a glance to Yakko.

Ignoring Yakko's confused look, he stood to his feet. Zekko reach into his jacket and pulled out a toy yo-yo, letting the toy unroll and drop before it just as quickly came back up into the toon's hand. He continued this motion for the next five seconds before looking back to Yakko.

"You still want answers?"

Yakko looked to Zekko, seeing the complete seriousness of his expression. He nodded. Zekko narrowed his eyes and caught the yo-yo back into his hand.

"Then don't ask me."

Zekko lifted a hand as Yakko opened his mouth. "I'm not one you should be asking Yakko."

Yakko crossed his arms. "Then who?"

Zekko chuckled, but there was no humor in his voice. "You already know who."

 _KLANK-CREAK_

Both toons looked to the door at the sound. Just as quickly did both shield their eyes as the light from outside made it's way into the dark cell. As footsteps made their way into the cell Yakko lowered his hand to see the silhouette of someone walking in.

"Yakko Warner?" a voice called out.

Yakko's eyes adjusted and he saw a guard walking up to the glass wall.

"Yes?" Yakko answered cautiously.

"I'm here to escort you out." The guard answered as he began punching in numbers to a keypad Yakko hadn't seen. "You've been called for release."

"Why Robert!" Zekko suddenly exclaimed shining that wicked smile of his. "It's been so long! How've you been?"

"Better off." Robert flatly said.

Zekko made a gagging sound and placing his hands to his neck in a choking motion. He then dropped backwards onto his bed. With a gasp of air Zekko then as quickly sat back up grinning.

"Gee Robert talk about tact." Zekko drawled. "Got me dying over here. You can at least be somewhat glad to see me."

Robert didn't even smile. Zekko just rolled his eyes.

"Now that's the spirit." He sarcastically said.

With a hiss a portion of the wall of glass swung open acting as a door. Yakko was near surprised to see this. As the room had been so dark he had completely missed this door hidden within the glass wall.

"If you'll come with me-" Robert the guard said as he gestured out the door. "-I'll take you from here."

"What about my siblings?" Yakko asked remembering the situation.

"They're already waiting for you." The guard answered.

Yakko felt relieved when he said that. They were okay.

"Well I guess this is the end of the era."

Yakko turned to find Zekko lying on his bed hands behind his head with his legs hanging off the mattress. His expression completely unreadable.

"I don't expect any visits." Zekko said sitting back up. He shrugged. "Never have, never will."

With a grin he laid back against the wall propping his legs onto the bed. "But hey ever bored then I don't mind a visit. Be nice for a change to have company."

Yakko looked at the toon weirdly. Why was he saying this? First of all for the whole time he's been here not once did they get along. Now he acts like they're old buddies? Guess there's a reason why some call him psychotic...or at least not completely sane if we're being polite here.

"Uh sure." Yakko finally said before walking to the door.

"By the way…."

Yakko looked back. Zekko's grin was gone and his expression replaced with a more distant look as he stared to the opposing wall.

"...count your blessings Yakko."

Zekko glanced to him.

"Someone's got to."

Yakko blinked, unsure how to respond to that. He sounded so….serious. Not one trace of humor or even sarcasm went into that sentence. So Yakko only acknowledged it with a nod and followed the guard through the glass door.

"See ya around _Warner_." Zekko said finally.

Yakko nearly missed it, but saw it just as the guard was closing the door to the cell. What he caught sight of was the cunning and devious grin on Zekko's face. With a clank the door closed and the guard gestured a confused Yakko down the hall. Only hesitating for a second he followed, wondering why on earth had Zekko grinned like that.

Something told Yakko he would find out why very, very soon.

* * *

 **Looks like another happy reunion!...or is it? Just what answers will Yakko find? Will this change things for our favorite trio? Is some buried secret about to come erupting up or is this author trying to mislead you? Hmmm? WELL...thanks for reading! The Queen has left the building! Bye! :)**


	12. Unpleasant Findings

**Greetings everybody! It's me and I'm back with yet another chapter! YAY! It's a long alright and I'm so happy I got this done so, my fellow readers, you ca all go ahead and enjoy this next chapter. Oh by the way if you haven't noticed yet I redid this story's cover page! I'm happy with the new result and this one's here to stay. Okay let us not dwell and further, but end on one last note with a special thanks for FanficFan920 and your review and other reviews I've received. Thanks so much! Okay people get those lounge chairs ready and the snacks cause it's reading time. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: UNPLEASANT FINDINGS

 _This better be worth the wait._

With that thought Yakko adjusted himself in the chair he was sitting in. Of all the places Yakko rather be right now the waiting area outside Plotz's office was not in the top ten. First of all waiting was so boring. Second of all he was the only one in here so what on earth could be keeping Plotz so long?

Yakko slumped into his seat watching the seconds tick by on the clock on the far wall.

Despite the agonizing boredom, Yakko's mind was actually not focused on that particular thing at the moment. On the inside he felt a bit worn out. Yesterday had been troublesome enough with the whole getting taken to prison and then to add on to that…his little meet up with Zekko. Other then that what really let him take his mind off that was being reunited with his sibs. He had almost been trampled to the ground when they both caught sight of him and then ran for him trapping him with their hugs. It took Yakko a while to calm down Dot as she kept on crying. He was on his own for this one as Wakko was unusually quiet. He would've asked what was wrong, but he had a blubbering sister on his hands and needed her to calm down so he could one, get her to quit choking him as her arms were tightly around his neck and two, get them all out of that place.

It wasn't long before Yakko found out who had come to release them. He had to say though never had he been that glad to see Dr. Scratchansniff in his life. The doctor was a bit uneasy as he himself didn't like the place they were in. Yakko didn't argue with that for a second. The doctor had asked them all if they were okay and a bunch of other questions, which Yakko did his best to answer as he handled his whimpering, but calmer sister and quiet brother. He was all too glad when they finally left and made their way for Scratchansniff's car which was just outside the prison they were in. Even from outside the place looked just as unsettling. The barbed wires didn't help.

Once all three Warner were in the car the doctor quickly drove them out of that place. The car ride was quiet a one, none of them were in the mood to speak. Only once Yakko asked Wakko if he was okay, getting a startled reaction from his brother. That only made him more concern, but Wakko just told him he was okay he just didn't like the place that was it. Yakko had a feeling there might've been more to that story, but he didn't push the subject further. Really none of them wanted to be reminded of the place so why bring it up now?

By the time they had reached the lot they realized it was already the evening and the sky was already turning it's purple hues with the sun setting. Yakko thanked the doctor for everything and took his siblings home. Dot had been near sleeping in his arms and along with Wakko struggling to keep his eyes open. Twice Yakko had to keep Wakko moving straight as he kept sidetracking to the left or right. Thankfully his brother had been alert enough to travel up the tower ladder. Yakko managed to climb up with Dot in his arms, being as careful as he could to avoid the worse. After that little episode at the prison he wasn't going to take chances with his siblings' safety.

He was glad once both Wakko and Dot were back in their rooms fast asleep. Yakko felt tired himself, but to be honest his mind had been buzzing with the events from the day. Like a video on repeat did the day play over and over in his head. Every word that Zekko had spoken to him was stuck in his mind and leaving him plenty of questions. It had taken about two hours, but Yakko finally fell asleep questions still bouncing around in his head the whole night.

It had taken him a bit, with Dot not wanting him to leave the tower and all, but Yakko got to leave the tower the next morning with a mission in mind. He had convinced Dot he would be back real soon and she still had Wakko in the tower with her. Dot complained Wakko was being moody and she said that he better get back soon. Yakko had raised an eyebrow at the word moody. Looks like whatever was bothering Wakko hadn't left him just yet.

Yakko would ask about it later though. Right now, if Plotz ever bothers to hurry up sometime this century, he had some things he wanted to ask the cranky CEO. Apparently, he had come on a bad day or something. By what he gathered from Plotz's secretary the guy wasn't in the best of moods. Something about nearly getting dirt nap after a small misunderstanding. Yakko had a few ideas what that could have meant, but for now he could only wonder...and wait.

"Yakko Warner?"

Yakko looked up at the mention of his name. The secretary had called him.

"The CEO will see you now."

 _Well guess that's the end of the waiting game._ Yakko thought with slight relief as he stood from his seat.

Passing by the secretary he thanked her and went straight for the door of Plotz's office. Peeking inside Yakko looked around and found Mr. Plotz sitting at his desk. Then five seconds later did he grimace at the sight.

"No wonder he's a cranky mood." Yakko muttered.

Sitting behind the desk was none other then Plotz himself, but not exactly in the best of conditions. Other then his own frown of dislike, he had one arm in a cast and if you looked close enough there were...maybe rope burns covering his other arm and some of his neck. Yakko noticed the cranky CEO had slight bags under his eyes making him look a bit sleep deprived.

Upon hearing the door open Plotz looked up and saw Yakko. A panicked look came to the man's face, but as quick as it came did it disappear. Not fast enough for Yakko rose an eyebrow at the weird reaction.

Plotz cleared his throat. "Come in Yakko. I want to make this meeting quick. I'm a very busy man and can't be bothered for long."

"Uh yeah sure." Yakko said in uncertainty for the supposed busy CEO had neither paperwork or _work_ on his desk. Seriously did the guy even try to look busy?

Either way Yakko closed the door to the office and walked in as Plotz decided to take out some paperwork, to which Yakko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Right now he didn't want to get on Plotz's bad side. If Yakko was right then the man could answer some of his questions.

 _Something a certain toon didn't bother to do._ Yakko thought in utter annoyance as he sat into a chair in front of Plotz.

Clearing his throat Yakko began to speak.

"So um T.P.-"

"How many times do I have to tell you Warners?" Plotz suddenly interrupted. "It's not T.P. it's just Plotz!"

Yakko frowned. "Fine then... _Plotz_."

"Better." The CEO said with a nod of his head. Yakko rolled his eyes, when the guy wasn't looking though, and resumed talking once more.

"So I was wondering if you might know about something."

"Such as?" Plotz questioned not even looking up as he managed to write on his paperwork one handed.

Yakko took a sharp breath in. He hoped his hunch is right.

"Do you know...Zekko Warner-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?!" Plotz yelled in both shock and outrage..

Since this took Yakko back by surprise he didn't prepare himself when he comically was blown backwards by the force of the yell, falling back in the chair he landed onto the ground.

"Okay...maybe you do…." Yakko said lifting himself up and shaking the stars that had gathered around his head.

"How do you know that name Warner?" Plotz hissed.

Yakko raised an eyebrow frowning. He fixed his chair up and then sat in it arms crossed over his chest.

"Well how do you know that name?" Yakko question back.

"That is none of your concern." Plotz flatly said back.

Yakko could feel his eyes narrow at the CEO. Plotz wasn't the best at hiding emotions and Yakko could clearly see the guy was trying to hide something. He wanted to know what this something was, why was is it so important to keep it secret.

"It becomes my concern when family is involved." Yakko found himself saying.

Plotz was taken back as much as Yakko was right there and then. Even though he had said the words simply and clearly, they felt so foreign to him. Not until now did Yakko even consider Zekko to be family, not once. His siblings neither, but judging from Plotz's expression this was getting him somewhere, so he'll go along with this.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't know any Zekko Warner and I'm sure no one by that name exists." Plotz finally said, quite lamely.

Now did Yakko roll his eyes. "Really Plotzy you're such a great actor, I already here the Oscars calling."

Getting back on track he looked Plotz in the eye. "I got the special meeting yesterday with Zekko. I'm pretty sure he one hundred percent exists. Him and his siblings."

Now it was Plotz's turn to narrow his eyes. "What did he tell you?"

Yakko scoffed. "Nothing. You know for a semi talkative guy, he doesn't exactly scream social you know."

Yakko then recalled Plotz's words and looked to the CEO suspiciously. "...Why? Is there something-"

Panic flashed Plotz's face. "No! There is nothing of importance!"

At Yakko's risen eyebrow Plotz collected himself.

"I mean-" Plotz cleared his throat and regained a serious composure. "-that is none of your concern Yakko.

Yakko frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Something's fishy here...and I can bet that it's not the tuna casserole Wakko made for dinner."

"Yakko there is no need for you to continue this conversation." Plotz stated calmly. "You're not involved in it so I suggest you leave it be."

Yakko, now completely mad over the fact this was getting him nowhere, stood from his seat towering over the CEO, who in turn cowered back from the furious Warner.

"Look T.P.-" Yakko said firmly. "-I'm going to continue this conversation until and only until I get some answers. Zekko wasn't much help to start with so you're the lucky guy I get to come to. I'm already involved with this Plotz so don't tell me otherwise! It's because of this me and my sibs had to spend the night in some prison and I'd very much like to figure out why we had to and those three are behind that! So I'm not leaving your office until I get some answers! Understand?!"

By this time Plotz was just barely able to sit up in his chair as he now had to slid down due to the fact Yakko was towering over him to the point of making the CEO break out into sweats.

Plotz chuckled nervously. "W-why of course! Uh no misunderstandings here, just going to get some answers right?..."

"Yep." Yakko said standing back straight as he grinned. Also a bit proud that little stunt had actually worked.

After collecting himself once more, although he still looked nervous, Plotz stood from his chair and walked over to the opposing wall. Yakko, curious, came a few steps forward and grew confused as to why the CEO was going over to a portrait. Surprise took Yakko's features as Plotz used his one good arm to swing open the painting and reveal a safe behind the picture.

"Let me guess that's like some secret safe for important and 'never to be revealed' documents or something, huh?" Yakko quipped making air quotes in the air.

"Something like that…" Plotz muttered as he was twisting the knob on the safe placing in the password to open it.

Yakko's grin fell and he blinked shocked. "I was just kidding T.P."

Plotz didn't answer him and with a click did the safe door open. Yakko peered over the CEO's shoulder looking into the safe, wondering just what a 'secret safe for important and never to be revealed documents' looked like.

Yakko looked to the readers with a shrug. "I'm curious, so sue me."

Plotz glance at him. "What?"

"Uhhhh nothing!" Yakko said with a cheery grin.

Plotz looked at Yakko weirdly, but then shrugged and went back to the safe. Yakko stepped to the side getting a better look into the safe. To sum it up it wasn't really what Yakko thought it would look. Just more plain...and boring. Geez did the studio ever hear of jazzing things up? That safe looked decades old or something! The only other thing that kinda looked misplaced out of all the dusty folders was a simple metal box with a red button on top.

"Hey what's that?" Yakko said reaching out to touch it.

"Yakko! Get back to your seat!" Plotz cried slamming the safe door closed, leaving barely any time for Yakko to pull back his hand. Thankfully, and after checking if he had all four fingers, he had.

"Second too late and goodbye precious hand." Yakko said cradling his hand protectively.

"Just sit down Yakko!" Plotz ordered.

With a zip of toon speed Yakko was back into his seat smiling innocently as a halo hovered above his head. While Plotz was wondering why in the world he had agreed to this, he walked over to his office desk and placed the folder in his hands onto the desk. Yakko coughed, waving away the dust that flew into the air.

"Ever heard of spring cleanup?" Yakko gagged waving off the last of the dust. "It does wonders."

"Yakko," Plotz began sounding more serious than he had been the entire time Yakko had been there. "What I'm about to tell you does not leave these walls. This is classified information regarding the studio. I shouldn't even be showing you this, but in some ways you are involved with this so I can bend the rules with that."

Yakko nodded, wondering just what was so classified. Acknowledging the nod, Plotz opened up the folder in front of him. Yakko stood straight just enough to see inside the folder. One by one Plotz took out old documents. The one's that caught Yakko's eye were the very familiar looking toons in the pictures. Taking one in his hands, his wavering eyes scanned the picture.

"Are these…" Yakko gulped. "...mugshots?"

The only response from the CEO was a nod. Yakko turned the photo of Zekko in his hand to face him. It was a front view of the toon. On the desk as well were other mugshots, each displaying Zekko, his brother Gekko, and their sister Shayna. There was clear anger on both Gekko's and Shayna's faces as Yakko could tell they were being forced into their positioned postures for the pictures. An outside hand in Gekko's photos kept his head turned towards the camera, the clear struggle against it was shown. In Shayna's shots it was the same, but it looked she was trying to bite the outside hand. Yakko could tell she had succeeded at least once since there was a bite mark riding up the outsider's arm.

Although maybe what could be considered the more chilling photo was Zekko's. His expression remained clear. The only emotion displayed as far as Yakko could see was in his eyes. He didn't know why, but for some reason there was no anger or rage in those eyes unlike his sibs had. There was only sadness and maybe...regret?

"Why…" Yakko put down the photo with a shaky hand. "...why do they have these?"

"They're dangerous criminals Yakko." Plot said in all seriousness. "They're required to have them."

Yakko frowned. "What could have they done to be labeled as dangerous criminals?"

As much as Yakko didn't approve of Zekko, he couldn't seem to place the guy as some cold stone criminal. Sure he had his defaults, well he is psychotic, but nothing as far as he could tell screamed criminal.

"This is why." Plotz said placing newspaper clippings on the desk.

Yakko scooped them into his hands.

 _OUT OF CONTROL CHAOS!_

 _MYSTERIOUS VANDALS STRIKE!_

 _BUILDINGS IN RUINS!_

These were the words Yakko read off the old newspaper clippings. His eyes gazed over the pictures that followed them. Burning buildings, running people, and just so much destruction. He felt his mouth go dry at the injured count. The only thing that could reassure him was it wasn't as big as he could dare imagine, but still enough to have his eyes widen.

"Unfortunately, Yakko this is what it is." Plotz said with some pity in his voice. "Those three caused too much chaos for anyone's liking."

"This is why they're…locked away?"

"Well actually no." Plotz admitted looking a bit nervous. "The studio was able to pay off for their damages. They had only affected a small portion of Burbank."

Yakko frowned putting down the newspaper clippings. "So why are they still there then? If they don't have a prison sentence."

"This stunt they did was enough to prove they shouldn't be allowed in public for they are a danger to themselves and the people." Plotz said firmly.

"What?" Yakko said in utter outrage and confusion. This was all sounding a bit too close for comfort regarding the situation Yakko and his siblings had to go through so long ago. "Okay I get the whole massive chaos, but it was resolved wasn't it? Couldn't they have been given some sort of warning or-"

"Yakko this sort of behavior shouldn't be given a warning of any sort." Plotz interrupted. "They're better off where they are now."

Yakko felt himself growing angry. "Better off? That's how you describe that place?! You gotta be kidding me T.P. I've think I've spend enough time in Zekko's cell to know how miserable the guy is. If you must know he's cut off from any outside contact and even from his own siblings Plotz. How can you call that better off?!"

"Now Yakko-"

"No really?" Yakko interrupted, feeling angered at the fact Plotz was even fine with the fact he was basically keeping family apart. If there's anything as of right now Yakko was not okay with it was separating someone from their family. "Just how is that better off Plotz?! It's completely-"

"They tried to _kill_ someone!" Plotz hissed in a dead serious tone.

Yakko felt his anger vanish, the in his face color drained away. "...w-what?"

Plotz sighed, not letting his serious expression leave. "It was recorded that on March third 1929 this toon-" Plotz slid over a picture to Yakko. "-had attempted the assault."

Yakko picked up the picture. A sharp breath was suckied into Yakko's lungs seeing the scarred toon's face.

There was some pity in Plotz's expression when he said. "I'm sorry, but it is true."

Yakko, whose expression displayed slight disbelief and looked a bit ill due to the loss of color in his face, placed the picture back onto the desk, turning it over to not see the face of Zekko. So maybe there had been a reason for regret he had seen in the toon's eyes within these pictures...if he was guessing right. A much very disturbing thought came into Yakko's mind that would send chills down anyone's spine. What if that regret was for what he hadn't accomplished to do?

Shaking his head of the thought he spoke. "What exactly happened? Why did he try to..."

"That I can't actually say." Plotz admitted. "Most of the information regarding these three has either been destroyed long ago or simply wasn't found."

A grim look crossed the CEO's face. "The only one who's sure of what really happen is the psychotic toon himself."

Yakko frowned at the title Plotz had given Zekko, but at that moment he didn't feel like defending the guy. He really didn't know this toon after all...this toon who was his brother."

"But not even he can say a thing." Plotz suddenly said.

Yakko blinked confused. "Wait why can't he?"

At that moment the eldest's mind was flashing back to the frustration Zekko had shown when he kept on asking questions. Did this connect to that weird display of emotions?

"Zekko signed a contract stating he isn't allowed to even speak of the events following that day." Plotz acknowledged. "The studio made sure that those three were never heard of and to make sure it stayed this way the a contract was given to him it sign and he did."

Yakko raised an eyebrow. That's what took down this guy? A paper contract? Really?

"Talk about small weaknesses." Yakko quipped. "Seriously? Just one paper contract and he's quieter than silence itself?"

"Yakko the contract didn't effect him only." Plotz said with slight grim. "It affected all three."

Yakko felt confused. He looked at Plotz suspiciously. "Just what does this contract say?"

"To sum it up as long as Zekko keeps to his part of the agreed contract, committing to keep all the events of March third 1929 classified, he will potentially regain access back to his siblings."

The realization of what the guy was saying hit Yakko. "Wait are you saying that if Zekko spills the beans on this whole thing, even a small portion, he-"

"-He won't have any reason to see those siblings of his, yes." Plotz finished for him. "He'll be denied any rights to them. As unfortunate as the consequence is, this was the only way we could get Zekko to cooperate and cooperate he did."

Yakko didn't know whether to feel bad for the toon or disgusted for fact the studio would stoop so low like this.

Plotz began to return the papers on the desk back into their place in the folder. "The contract is unavoidable. Nothing can break it."

The sinking feeling within Yakko only grew. This...this was just cruel. He couldn't imagine how Zekko could face this. Then something occurred to Yakko. He knows perfectly how Zekko's been facing this. The toon's been doing it for seventy years...seventy years of solitude...seventy years of a giant threat hanging over the guy because if he broke his side of the argument...he'll never see his siblings again. Now Yakko didn't blame Zekko for his breakdown in the cell. He had every right to.

"Well not completely unbreakable."

Yakko looked up when he said that. Plotz was walking back over to the safe folder in hand.

"If and only if someone _willingly_ volunteered to become their legal guardian then the contract is null and void."

As Plotz opened the safe he chuckled as if what he said was the most ridiculous thing on earth. "Not that anyone would...no one right in the mind would put themselves into that situation. Guardian of three psychotic toons...unimaginable-"

"I'll do it."

Plotz froze on the spot. Glancing back he came to face an all serious Yakko. The shock on the CEO's face was clear to see. If only he knew just how shocked Yakko himself was for what he had said. There had been no doubts, not one. For some reason he was nearly confident with this.

Nearly...he wasn't sure, but it felt like once he accepted something would come and hover over him like a bad day. Not in a pleasant sounding at all.

"What did you say?" Plotz asked slowly, completely filled with disbelief.

Yakko took a breath in. This better be the right choice.

"I'll do it."

* * *

" _Ba da do wa...dum da dum do wa..._ "

In the darkness of his cell this small insignificant rhythm escaped from Zekko's lips and echoed inside the cell walls. Hands behind his head he rested on the dinky bed, eyes closed, facing the ceiling. A calm and restful smile displayed onto his lips, enjoying the darkness and quiet that engulfed him. Well minus the snores from the guard outside his cell door, but he could ignore that.

" _...buda do wa...do dum wa do wa-_ "

Abruptly halting in the middle of his tune, Zekko's eyes snapped opened. Something about the peaceful atmosphere had shifted. He sat up slowly pondering what could make such a change. Shifting his eyes right and left, the confusion shown on his face melted away into surprise and then a maniac grin. Interrupting the quiet came Zekko's menacing chuckles and growing laughter.

"Oh what a lucky day!" Zekko exclaimed between laughter.

In the midst of his growing laughter, which grew more chaotic with every second, he sat up from his lying position on the bed, now sitting crissed crossed. Zekko held his sides covering his mouth to stop the laughter, but failed miserably. Quickly standing up he leaned one arm against the wall, the other around his aching stomach, he was laughing so hard. It was miracle the guard hadn't woken up, but some of the neighboring prisoners heard loud and clearly, all of them attempting to block the psychotic toon's laughter, but it was no use.

"My, my, my…" Zekko finally managed to get out as his booming laughs were slowly losing their fuel and now had become hyper giggles. "...how times have-hehe-changed!"

Arching his back straight a sinister grin took his features, an unknown light shining in his eyes.

He chuckled. " _One's simple choice for sought another's freedom…_ "

Every word Zekko said sounded like he was reciting poetry. Simple and clear, but with some feeling of hidden meaning behind those words.

" _...no matter the reasoning, what is feared to come shall, but-haha-never oppress an opposing matter. In good time all right things fall into place…_ "

Zekko grinned madly turning towards the glass wall.

"Well I can say for sure that family never fails you when the time is right." Zekko sneered through grinning teeth.

He scoffed in a humorous manner, a smirk of a smile now plastered on his lips.

"Why thanks little bro." Zekko said aloud to no one in particular, but his words sounded like he was talking to someone. "You've done me such a great deed here."

Placing his hands behind his back Zekko took several steps forward until, his grinning reflection came back to his gaze with in the glass wall. Something was shining brightly in Zekko's once somber hidden eyes. Now only great eagerness and pride filled them. That and a buried craziness that's been buried for far too long. As one might say the beast has awaken, no one is safe from its claws.

"Hmm…" Zekko mused. "I wonder if the world's ready for this…"

He chuckled, the grin on his face heightened.

"Cause I know I am and there's no stopping us now."

A hyper giggle escaped Zekko. He whooped for joy pumping a fist into the air.

"Haha! A one and a two, here comes the Warner three!"

Letting another small burst of uncontrollable giggles out, Zekko pulled back the chair of his desk and sat in it, propping his legs casually onto the desk and hands behind his head keeping the chair at a tilt.

"Hehe...guess now I just wait." Zekko concluded.

He glanced at the cell door with a smirk.

"Take your precious time Yak." He said with a grin. "The waiting game is something I'm very good at...and I can wait just a little bit longer cause after this there will be no more waiting game. Just good ol' family time, how exciting…"

He chuckled. "I just can't wait for what's to come."

Zekko let the grin on his face fade into a simple smile. He arched back into his resting position on the chair, finally feeling like all was right with the world after many years of dread.

" _Ba da do dum...I'm gonna be home…_ "

* * *

 **Do you know why Zekko's so excited? Did Yakko just do what we think he did? How will this all work out in the next chapter?! Keep on reading to find out! The Queen has left the building! Bye! :)**


	13. Family Reunion

**Hey everyone! I'm back with yet another chapter! Isn't that great?!**

"Sounds fantastic!"

 **What the-(gasps) ZEKKO?!**

(grins) "What? Expecting the president?"

 **You're not supposed to be here! Go back in the story this instant!**

"But I wanna stay! You let Yakko here! Why can't I?!"

 **I never-oh forget it! (grumbles) You are both so frustrating...**

(gasps) "Now I'm insulted...I prefer to be annoying."

 **(growls angrily and pulls out baseball bat)**

(chuckles nervously) "You know what? Hehe I'll be going now..." (Sprints off)

 **Thank god (throws baseball bat away) Now happy reading everyone!**

(Pops up behind author) "Don't forget to review!"

 **ZEKKO!**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: FAMILY REUNION

"Vakko are you sure about zis?"

Yakko groaned internally and faced the nervous looking doctor.

"Scratchy for what might be the umpteenth time...yes." Yakko answered flatly. He was tired of this question.

The doctor sighed and returned his attention back to the road. "If you say so…"

"...he's said plenty."

Yakko glanced to the back of the car only to see the angered faces of both siblings. Well at least one of them was looking at him. Be aware it his furious sister, Wakko still wasn't talking to him. Dot on the other hand was spitting out angered comments all over the place.

Yakko didn't even get open his mouth when Dot sharply turned from him, anger still clear on her face. Biting back what he was going to say, since by now it didn't look like it would help the situation much, Yakko turned forward slumping in his seat the slightest.

Yesterday had not been a good day, not at all.

What might've been his only highlight yesterday was the look on Plotz's face after what he said. That and the CEO's unintelligible sputters, trying to make sense of what Yakko had said. Once Yakko got it through the man's thick skull he was indeed serious about this the grim, yet darken expression on Plotz's face was enough for Yakko to tell he didn't like this one bit. Either way he was going through with it and after Plotz wasted a good amount of time trying to find some why he could deny Yakko's obligation for this and failed miserably he couldn't be denied it.

Surprisingly, the process for the guardianship hadn't taken long. All Yakko needed to do was sign some papers and another contract stating he would be taking full responsibility for those three.

Then Plotz told him he would need one other signature. To that Yakko wanted to take back what he said about this being easy.

So here they were driving away for the prison grounds in order to get that last signature. Zekko's signature that is. As long as he's the eldest of his siblings he has a say in who will be their guardian. That's as much power the studio was willing to give this psychotic toon when it came to his contract.

It only went downhill from there when Yakko came to the realization he would need to tell his siblings this. So he did just making sure not to talk about any specifics he didn't need or want them to know. At first they had been fairly confused to why he was doing this, but we're semi okay with it. Then he told them who it was he was going to be a guardian for. Then all hell broke out in the Warner living room.

Yakko had gotten the full blown of that, both mentally and physically since their yelling 'WHAT?' had comically made him go backwards into the wall of the tower. After that painful gesture, Yakko went back to defending his choice for this. Neither Wakko or Dot were okay with this and they told him so. Wakko had been the one who was most upfront about this. In such a small amount of time did Yakko see his brother be so angry or say so much in that moment.

Wakko said in all in under a minute's time. Specifically, where they had been when Yakko was locked away with Zekko. Yakko hadn't really known they were away with Zekko's siblings, but they had been. Both Dot and Wakko agreed those two weren't exactly the best bunch of toons in the world. Saying how cruel Gekko was even to his own sister, that came from Wakko, then how Shayna was the same and not very cute either. That, especially the last part, was from Dot.

After countless arguing both Wakko and Dot resided to giving their brother the silent treatment and both stomped away to their rooms slamming the doors as loud as they could while a tired Yakko slumped into a nearby couch rubbing his temples hoping to get rid of the massive headache he had. Somehow he managed to them to understand why he was doing this, but that didn't mean they were going to stay happy with this choice. So even now they continued to keep their mouths shut and avoid all eye contact.

Dr. Scratchansniff hadn't been making it easier. Since he heard about the situation Scratchy's been both concerned and somewhat opposed to Yakko's decision. Unlike his siblings the doctor received the whole story. It hadn't been Yakko's choice to Scratchy, but Plotz wasn't going to let him go off alone to the prison so Scratchy was the lucky one to be their driver.

Yakko was startled from his thoughts as the car jumped from hitting a bump in the road. Coming back to reality he also saw the view outside his seat window. Even from afar the place could send chills down your spine. The gloomy clouds in the sky weren't helping either. It was like someone from above specifically made sure this day would be one to dread. Glancing to the back seat, Yakko looked to his sibs. They were both looking out their own windows. It worried Yakko how they both shared those nervous and frightened stares.

"We'll be in and out of there before you know it." Yakko reassured them.

Wakko and Dot looked away from the windows to Yakko. For a split second they looked almost grateful for the reassurance. Then they remembered why they were here in the first place and sent Yakko glares before looking back at the windows, watching outside more intensely than they had before.

Yakko sighed before looking back forward once more. Letting his head rest into the palm of his hand he watched as the prison grew closer with every second. Maybe it was just how this whole day was starting off, but even now as they got closer the dread was building up in him.

He could only hope for the best.

* * *

"The guardian is only allowed to come."

Before the doctor could speak Yakko spoke up.

"Scratchy it's fine." He reassured. "You know I'm supposed to go alone anyway."

Dr. Scratchansniff sighed and nodded. "Alright then if you're sure."

Yakko nodded back and gave a quick look towards his sibs. Wakko and Dot both were staying close to the doctor. Neither was comfortable in the plain halls. Just minutes before did they have to go through the numerous cells holding other criminals. They hadn't been to hesitant to Yakko when he kept them at a close distance away from those shifty stares and sneering smiles. So to sum up the prison was even more unsettling then last time they were here.

The guard gestured Yakko to follow and he did. Walking down the halls his gaze wandered around. At some corners other guards stood posted. He didn't like it as a few of them shared narrowed glances towards him as he walked by. Yakko frowned and kept on walking.

"We don't like wandering eyes."

Yakko nearly jumped when the guard spoke. Frowning he looked to the forward staring guard.

"Better to not stare and just mind your own business." The guard suggested in a flat tone.

"Gee who skipped on their daily manners this morning?" Yakko quipped with a smirk.

The guard only glanced at Yakko for a split second before continuing forward.

"You'd make a good socialist." Yakko said sarcastically.

Seeing the guard wasn't going to talk Yakko rolled his eyes and then looked forward. He noticed the halls were starting to look familiar. It wasn't long before that lone hallway came into view. Yakko stood a foot back as the guard came forward and confronted the guard at his post. Not focusing on them Yakko looked to the metal door. Through the single window he could only see the dark room. Not even enough light to see some sign of life inside.

The loud clank of metal had Yakko to the guards. He saw the one at the post had opened up the metal door.

"Be cautious."

Yakko turned to his side. The guard that had brought him here was talking to him. Yakko smirked.

"Ah so you do speak." He quipped.

The guard didn't even scowl, but there was some annoyance in his expression. "You may be their guardian now, but that doesn't mean they'll listen to just anyone. Especially him."

Yakko turned to the metal door. The other guard was waiting for them to finish up.

"I was his guard for ten years." The guard resumed saying. "I may not know much, but enough to know that his release should be wary of."

He looked at Yakko with all seriousness. "Better know what you're doing."

"I do." Yakko said flatly frowning. "You know I liked it better when you don't talk."

The guard didn't reply to his comment, but merely gestured for Yakko to go for the door. That he did. The other guard kept his distance and pulled the door open. Yakko came forward watching as the light from outside crawled its way inside the dark cell. He heard the footsteps behind him as one of the guards followed. Once Yakko's eyesight came to the first thing he saw was that same devious grin. The exact same one he saw not too long ago and who else would be making that grin then Zekko Warner himself. Apparently the brother to Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner.

Zekko, with a chuckle, greeted. "Yakko."

"Zekko." Yakko acknowledged walking in as the guard followed

"It's so nice to see you my brother." Zekko cooed with a smirk.

Yakko rose an eyebrow at the toon. He was acting much more relaxed and smug than before. To be honest it was off putting. Even more so when Zekko broke out into a grin, an unknown light shining in his eyes.

Zekko giggled deviously. "Or is it Mr. Guardian now?"

Yakko stiffened on the spot. How did he know?

Upon seeing his brother's reaction Zekko grinned madly.

"What a lucky day indeed."

* * *

 _I don't like him...not one bit._

Wakko inched backwards when Zekko shot him a devious smile. A giggle escaped Zekko before he smirked.

"Don't be so nervous Wak." Zekko cooed using the new pet name he had given his brother. He grinned.

"I don't bite."

Wakko gulped and turned to Yakko. His older brother was giving Zekko a warning glare. The psychotic toon merely shrugged with a smile, the shackles on his wrists jingling as he moved his arms..

"I can't help it." Zekko admitted. "I freak out people when I'm bored."

Then a frown came on his face. Zekko turned to one of the guards with a scowl.

"And maybe I wouldn't be so bored if my sibs got here sooner." Zekko hinted with a glare.

The guard had no reaction, but said, "They'll be here shortly."

Zekko looked at the guard, as if searching for some hint of a lie, but found none so he huffed crossing his arms. The shackles moved along with him.

"Better be."

"For once I agree." Dot muttered eyeing Zekko suspiciously.

Wakko, who was sticking by his siblings sides, looked to the ground. For the past ten minutes they've been waiting for the guards to bring Gekko and Shayna. Even at the names Wakko frowned to himself. Gekko never made the best first impression so of course he wasn't happy to see them. Even more unhappy to find out they're related...as siblings.

After what Yakko told them about becoming their guardian, Wakko had been angry. What Gekko did to his own sister, Shayna, angered Wakko even more. It was so cruel and just plain mean. He didn't want that guy around his sibling and himself included. Why should they have this responsibility to take care of these guys? Couldn't someone else do it?

Even now Zekko, the eldest of their new siblings, wasn't on Wakko's top ten of favorite people. When they first brought him in Wakko was instantly nervous. He hadn't got a good look before when they first encountered the three, so seeing Zekko again wasn't exactly pleasant. He had this look that would make anyone nervous. Zekko looked at everyone like they were this new victim to try out, grinning for a first impression. Wakko had saw him do that to Scratchansniff. He didn't think the doctor could ever look even more uneasy than he had when they first came...or when him and his sibs had met the doctor.

Wakko glanced to the crazy toon once more, who was looking to be a bit impatient. At first impression Zekko was this whole new level of unsettling. The scar on his eye didn't help. To Wakko it just made him more menacing and psychotic.

When Zekko looked to Wakko, Wakko took a sharp breath in. He hadn't meant to get caught staring. Zekko raised an eyebrow at his brother's nervousness. For once in his entire time here did Wakko see him smile, but not a unsettling smile more, of a warming smile which was somehow on it's own very uneasy.

"Relax little bro." Zekko reassured. He chuckled. "I can be tolerable when want to. There's no need to be jumpy."

Wakko frowned crossing his arms. "I'm not jumpy."

Zekko giggled and then, surprising Wakko, he ruffled the boy's hair. "You're cute when you pout."

Wakko quickly fixed back his hair and positioned his head back on his head.

"Uh...thanks?" Wakko said unsure. Seriously what do you say to that?

Zekko smirked. "My pleasure apparently."

Maybe he would've gone on, but a loud thud and a shout turned all of their bored expressions into alarmed ones. Heads snapping to the source of the noise, they looked down to a hall.

"I told you to get your hands off her!" A heavily deep liverpool voice growled.

Zekko's face paled slightly. "...Gekko?"

At the sound of his name did the rage filled Warner look up to see the shocked faces around him including the one belonging to his brother. It was no surprise why they looked to shocked. Gekko had one guard pinned down to the ground towering over him threateningly with one hand ready to strike the guard in the face with his unshielded claws. A white cloth ruined into tatters hung around the boy over his clothing. Shayna only stood a few feet from this, looking onwards to her brother with a frightened expression.

As Gekko snapped back to reality he scowled and faced the guard. With a grunt he got off the guard, quickly retracting his claws which left holes in his blue gloves.

Wakko had gulped at the sight of the claws. Rarely did they themselves show their claws. They did have them, but there was no need for them really. He and his sibs handled things their own way, no claw action needed. Apparently that same rule didn't apply to Gekko. He let his claws out easily and they looked pretty sharp.

Seeing that Gekko was no longer going to attack one of the guards near Shayna went over to help the fallen guard as Gekko himself walked towards Shayna looking the slightest bit worried.

"You okay?" He quietly muttered.

She hesitated before nodded. Gekko only nodded back. Then he scowled to himself when the other guards came and told them to move forward. Gruffly doing what he was told, Gekko walked towards the group with his sister following. Once Shayna looked up and saw Zekko did her face light up like a kid on Christmas day.

"ZEKKO!" She exclaimed going forward at a hundred miles per second.

"Oof!" Zekko grunted as his sister trampled him to the ground in a hug.

"I knew you'd be here!" Shayna exclaimed hugging her brother tighter. "I told Gekko! He was being all moody and grumpy and didn't believe me, but told him so and I was right wasn't I? See always listen to the youngest cause we know more. And like me we're very adorable. And-"

"Shayna sweet and all, but you're choking me." Zekko rasped out.

"Whoops!" Shayna said letting go of he brother's neck as he gulped the air back into his lungs. "Hehe...my bad."

"It's fine." Zekko said with a smile.

The toon turned to Gekko and his smile became a frown. His brother wasn't even looking at him, he was more focused on removing the white fabric hanging off him, even had one claw unshielded to cut it off him. Then something much more shocking came clear to Zekko. No one could miss the murderous look on the psychotic toon face as he abruptly got to his feet and walked over to Gekko. His brother gasped out slightly when Zekko took hold of the white fabric examining it rage filled eyes. Wakko saw this frightened look on Gekko's face, like some untold secret of his was just shown to the wrong person.

"...why is my brother wearing a straightjacket?" Zekko growled, silently yet threatening.

Panic spread on Gekko's face. "It's not-"

Zekko's rageful stare landed on his brother making Gekko shut his mouth.

"Gekko...stay out of this." Zekko hissed.

As Gekko hung his head, Yakko approached the seething toon letting both Wakko and Dot stay back with Scratchansniff. Zekko had reached his limit on controlled anger and by what Yakko could tell no one wanted this kettle to blow it's top.

"Zekko that could be anything." Yakko tried reassuring.

Zekko scowled bringing the cloth close enough for Yakko to see and getting a quiet yelp from Gekko.

"I swear if you can't see what I'm seeing then I shouldn't be the one called crazy here!" Zekko growled.

With a frown Yakko looked at the cloth hanging off his brother. It was almost impossible to tell what it could've been, Gekko had cut the thing to shreds. Snarfs of fabric hung all over the toon's arms, sides and dragged to the floor. By what Yakko could see did his eyes widen. You had to be blind to not see the leather shreds of what had been belts hanging off the torn material on Gekko's arms and the bundle that Zekko held within his clenched fist. A flame of anger hit Yakko. He looked to the guards that brought them in.

"What kind of place puts a straight jacket on a kid?!" Yakko demanded outraged.

Looking a bit flustered the guard spoke. "He wouldn't let us bring him here. Kept on attacking the other guards. It was the only way he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else."

This time Gekko scowled. "Should've told us where we were going. Maybe then Sir McGrabby wouldn't have a black eye-"

"Gekko stay out of this." Zekko warned in a low growl.

Both annoyed and surprised Gekko stayed quiet, keeping his gaze to the floor. Zekko stiffened slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing back he saw Yakko looking at him with a warning look in his expression. Zekko wanted to scowl at this, but knew why he was warning him. He especially had daggers for eyes towards the other guards and if he didn't keep his anger under check he would snap. So keeping a blank expression Zekko nodded slightly and let go of fabric on Gekko. His brother inched back slightly.

"...just take it off him." Zekko said softly.

Only one guard stepped forward, but Zekko stopped him with a glare.

"None of you." Zekko said flatly, addressing every guard. "You've done plenty."

Yakko was surprised when Zekko turned to him. Realizing what the toon was asking of him Yakko only nodded. Gekko narrowed his eyes as Yakko, making him uneasy, but didn't struggle when Yakko helped him out of the shredded fabric.

"Perhaps ve should leave, ja?" Scratchansniff spoke in an uneasy tone.

"How about before we do..." Zekko suddenly said holding up his bound wrists.

With an amused grin he said to the guards, "One of you boys might want to help me out of these, huh?"

There was a slight edge to his voice, but he sounded less angry then before. He was at least trying. The same guard that had stepped up before, took out a key from his pocket and approached the toon. With a click the shackles fell off Zekko's wrists which he rubbed tenderly.

"Why thanks sweetie!" Zekko over enthusiastically said mimicking a woman's voice. He patted the guard's face much to the guard's dislike.

Zekko giggled. "You're such a doll!"

Yakko rolled his eyes grabbing the toon's arm dragging him away. "Come on Miss Warner. We're leaving."

Zekko sniffed placing his head high in the air, a smirk on his face. "That's Mistress Warner to you."

"Better start dressing in drag then." Gekko quipped with a chuckle. Zekko was acting more like his normal self now, much to his relief.

Zekko scoffed. "Please…"

In one quick spin the psychotic toon had changed into a cheerleader's outfit complete with a blonde wig he had one hand on his hip showing off the outfit.

"Skirts are just not my thing." Zekko said. "Too showy."

Shayna covered Wakko's eyes. "Zekko! There are children here!"

Wakko scowled. "HEY!"

All three of the original Warners burst out into laughter with Zekko taking the lead in his cackling laughter which bounced off the prison walls as they walked down the halls. By the time Zekko had returned back into his normal clothes, they were heading towards the exit.

"Farewell my friends!" Zekko announced to the passing guards as they marched forward.

Shayna handed Zekko a tissue box. He grabbed one and blew into it comically as he had supposed tears of sorrow running down his face.

"Parting is _such_ sweet sorrow!" Zekko dramatically swooned.

He broke out of the act grinning. "So don't bother writing! Sometimes parting only should be done once so see ya!"

While he cackled in laughter, his sibs, Gekko and Shayna, both blew raspberries at the guards. Then they all speeded out the prison doors. The Warners quickly followed them with the doctor following pursuit.

"Ooh! I call shotgun!" Gekko hollered racing for Scratchansniff's car.

"Hey no fair!" Shayna shrieked tackling her brother. "You got it last time!"

"No I didn't!" Gekko yelled pinning her down.

"Yes you did!" Shayna yelled back as they both began a fight cloud.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot watched as the fight ensued. Sometimes Gekko's head popped out before Shayna jumped him, other times Gekko tried running before a gloved hand pulled him back in by the scruff of his collar and then the entire time their shouts and grunts came shooting out the cloud.

 _HONK! HONK!_

"Huh?" Both Gekko and Shayna said stopping their fighting to look at the source of the sound.

A smug Zekko sat at the driver's seat one hand on the horn.

"Ah I'm taking the front seat." Zekko announced.

Gekko and Shayna scowled. "Zekko!"

"You snooze you lose!" He said laughing.

"Does that mean we have to share seats with them?" Dot whined to Yakko pointing at the two.

"Hey!" Shayna said outraged.

Gekko just grinned and placed one arm around Wakko's shoulders. "As long as I sit next to wimpy over here then I'll have tons of fun."

Wakko scowled shoving Gekko away. "Hey hands off!"

After stumbling a bit Gekko scowled and got Wakko's face making him cower back.

"Bite me why don't ya?" Gekko hissed shooting daggers for eyes.

"When you girls are done flirting..." Shayna said sweetly getting scowls from both brothers.

She grinned racing for the car. "I'll be taking the window seat!"

Gekko gasped and then shoved Wakko out of his way making him fall to the ground with a yelp.

"No you're not!" Gekko hollered racing after her.

"We don't want the middle seats!" Wakko and Dot yelled racing after them determined to get those window seats.

Yakko rolled his eyes as all his siblings began fighting for the window seats. Another honk from the car got his attention.

"Hey Yak!" Zekko called out. He grinned. "Might wanna join their little squabble before you have to end up sharing with me!"

With wide eyes Yakko ran for the siblings. "Oldest calls first!"

As all this went on, Scratchansniff had finally caught up with them panting as he was out of breath. Once he saw the bickering Warners and the only one acting calm and collected was Zekko in the driver's seat, watching over them all with amused eyes, the doctor sighed.

"I'm getting too old for zis." Scratchansniff said walking over to the driver's seat window.

Zekko grinned. "Aren't we all?"

"ZEKKO, OUT OF MY SEAT!" The doctor yelled with enough force to make the toon be thrown back into the front seat.

Zekko with a pained expression slid down the car door falling to the ground. He lifted one hand onto the car seat, pulling himself back up as he scowled at the doctor. With an annoyed expression Zekko turned to the readers.

"For an old guy he's sure got some good pipes on him." Zekko said smacking his hand to the side of his head. "My ears are ringing."

Scratchansniff sighed, defeated, and placed a hand to his forehead. "My head hurts…."

* * *

 **Poor Dr. Scratchansniff...he'll never get a break will he? Anyway thanks for reading everyone! Keep a look out for the next chapter!**

"Ooh is it in a tree?!"

 **(face palms) You got to be kidding me! Zekko! Stop breaking the fourth wall already!**

"Hey you're the one who wrote me doing that in the story." (grins) "Besides maybe I'll just stay here..."

 **Okay that's it! (whistles loudly)**

"Wait what are you doing?"

 **(enters giant guard dog) Boy sic him!**

"AH!" (runs from guard dog further and further away) "Bad doggie! Sit! Roll over! HELP!"

 **(Sees Zekko disappear off)** **Finally...anyway the Queen has left he building! Now I'll be leaving before Zekko decides it's a good time for revenge. Bye! (Runs off)**


	14. Rotten Luck

**Hey everyone! I'm back again with another chapter! YAY! Okay just a heads up, but this a pretty short one. Not as much action with all the characters as I would like, but this is how it came to be. Now before I let you guys off reading I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews I've been getting. Thanks so much for your reviews. They really help a lot. Alright guys while you read I'm just gonna be over there. (hides behind bomb bunker) Zekko still trying to get his revenge on me from last chapter so wish me luck and hopefully I can avoid him. Anyways happy reading everyone! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: ROTTEN LUCK

 _If he doesn't get his grubby hands off me for the last time…_

Scowling to himself Wakko ignored the last poke from Gekko. The toon was an absolute pain and he wasn't making this already crowded back seat any easier. Oh how badly Wakko wanted to smack the amused smirk off his face. His hand was basically itching for the mallet he had stored within the depths of his hammerspace. Stupid Gekko…

"Am I bugging you Wimpy?" Gekko sneered poking the side of Wakko's head.

 _I could've chosen the middle seat, but noooo!_ Wakko thought eyeing Yakko who was already chatting up a storm with his new older brother Zekko. Both equally too engulfed in their own conversation, and Zekko bombing the poor Scratchansniff with endless questions about the car's numerous buttons, neither were noticing it as Wakko was trying to get Gekko off his back.

He couldn't help at this moment feel slight envy at the fact Yakko had been smart enough to take up the middle seat. The back was still crowded, yes, but at least he was free from this guy's endless tormenting! Seriously, didn't Gekko have anything better to do? There were plenty of other people he could annoy, so why him?!

"Getting on my nerves, yes." Wakko grumbled.

Gekko chuckled and Wakko cursed to himself. He can't ever get some good luck on his side can he?

"Aw am I making the wittle guy upset?" Gekko cooed, flicking a finger under his chin gently.

Wakko scowled and harshly swatted the toon's hand away. Gekko shook his hand grimacing at the stinging pain he got from the hand slap, but just as quickly did the grimace come did he smirk.

"Oh you fight back don't cha?" Gekko said, dark humor coating his already deep voice. "I like a challenge."

Wakko could feel a chill run down his spine under the toon's deviously grinning face. He didn't like the sound of this at all. Overall he didn't like Gekko at all. The guy, just like his brother Zekko, wasn't exactly keynote when it came to giving good first impressions. Wakko found it unsettling how he was always trying to cook up a fight. He always made the first moves; snapping insults, being too close for comfort with poking to the head and arms, and lastly just all the time plain annoying. It already felt like this car ride had been going on for hours without end instead of the thirty measly minutes Wakko has been counting off the watch he continuously brought up to check. Much to his own dislike the ride back to the studio from the prison was about an hour. With every minute that passed that mallet was getting harder to avoid. As of right now Wakko's mind was scrambling to kick off the motivation to actually attempt the mallet pounding instead of just sitting there cowering like some frightened little kid.

"...now Yaks quit being a sore loser-hey Gekko?"

Gekko's head switched over to Zekko so fast Wakko could've sworn he heard the bones in his back pop.

"Huh?" Gekko said.

Zekko smirked. "As much as a little rough housing here and there is so fun, I believe we can save that for when we're out of the cramped car. Ain't I right Waks?"

Wakko almost didn't notice Zekko's question. Turning at the toon, just briefly did Wakko notice the 'just go along with it' look from Zekko before he raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for an answer. Slight confusion fell upon Wakko's face. Was he helping him?

"Um...I guess?" Wakko managed to say.

"Exactly." Zekko said right after Wakko answered. "Now Geks I think you can leave your brother alone till we get to the lot, can't ya?"

Wakko glanced at toon and nearly gulped seeing the close to murderous glare Gekko was giving him.

"Sure thing." Gekko said through gritted teeth.

"Good! Now as I was saying-wait what does this do?!"

As Yakko and Scratchansniff both went back to scolding Zekko for the last time, Wakko slid back into his seat still wary of the furious toon next to him. After a few seconds he thought Gekko actually did listen to Zekko and began to relax, attempting to for once get comfortable in the limited space he had in the back. That moment of peace didn't last long.

Wakko gasped slightly as the front of his turtleneck was grabbed by a blue gloved hand. He winced as Gekko had also pulled some of the fur on his chest, but that quickly turned into a frightened stare.

"Let's get one thing straight here." Gekko hissed bringing Wakko close to his furious face.

Wakko looked to the others, but no one was looking. Yakko was trying to stop Zekko from unlocking the car's hood, Scratchansniff was frantically telling Zekko not to touch any more buttons, while the sisters weren't paying attention to any of this. They were both too bored and unaware of what was going around them to actually see what was going on. With a quiet yelp, Wakko felt it as Gekko had pulled him closer to his face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He snarled, voice still low enough to go unnoticed by anyone else.

Wakko chuckled nervously trying to get from Gekko's grip.

"Don't forget what Zekko said." Wakko said in a panicky tone. "To rough house at the lot remember-gah!"

Gekko's grip on the fur of his chest had tightened. Under a grimace Wakko looked to the toon's furious eyes.

"As I said." Gekko reminded him. "Let me make one thing straight here."

"How about vertical?" Wakko suggested. Maybe a joke could lighten the mood?

Gekko's rage filled eyes told Wakko the joke hadn't helped in the slightest.

"You're annoying me." Gekko said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Wakko looked confused as the toon raised his other hand, close enough for him to see. Then he stiffened in fright when Gekko unshielded his claws. With an amused smirk on the toon's face Gekko placed one clawed finger under Wakko's chin, his fur bristling as the claw gently went through the little fur under his chin.

"Nothing good happens when I'm annoyed." Gekko said sinisterly, grin on his lips.

Wakko felt himself sweating as Gekko poked the single claw on his cherry nose.

"I don't care how we're related or the fact that we are. As long as I'm concerned you-" Gekko applied slight pressure on Wakko's nose making him cringe."-and your siblings are no sibs of mine. We're never going to be brothers and I never asked for another brother so don't even try to get along with me because I'll make your life a living hell if you do."

Gekko once more placed the single claw under Wakko's chin getting him to look directly into his eyes. With the applied pressure under his chin, Wakko whimpered quietly. He had been right. His claws were sharp. He could feel its tip almost piercing into the skin underneath his chin. It wasn't pleasant at all.

"And by the way…" Gekko began once more, a blank expression on his face. "Even if your brother's our guardian, that doesn't mean you're in charge of me. I call my own shots. Don't need some fraidy-cat telling me what to do. If you dare try to even order me around like some cheap shot..."

Gekko chuckled deviously splaying out his clawed fingers in front of Wakko's wavering eyes.

"I have plenty of ways to get rid of cheap shots."

With another tug of his sweater, Wakko's nose was only an inch from Gekko's own nose.

"Remember that Wimpy."

After what had seemed like an eternity, the grip on his sweater was gone and Wakko fell back into his seat. As if that little chat had never happened, Gekko retracted his claws and turned to his seat window, head in the palm of his hand watching the outside views pass by.

Wakko let out a quiet and surprisingly shaky breath. It slowly was coming to him how scared he had been of Gekko in that moment. His heart was racing, sweat had begun to form on his brow, and he was still trembling. With a shaky hand Wakko fixed the position of his sweater, smoothing out the wrinkles on it with intense concentration. After this little chat with Gekko, Wakko was glad about one thing and one thing only. He hadn't brought out his mallet. He really didn't want to find out what Gekko would've done if there was a mallet threat. Wakko had already seen the toon when he felt threatened. There'd be no telling how this guy would act if there actually had been threat...

Now Wakko really wished he had taken the middle seat.

* * *

 **Sheesh...talk about rotten luck. Hopefully things will turn out better next time for our toon friends.**

"Hello Queenie!"

 **(jumps in fright) God Zekko! Don't do that!**

"Can't help it. You're too fun to scare."

 **Gee thanks.**

"By the way..." (takes out remote control)

 **Wait Zekko what are you doing? Don't press that button! DON'T PRESS-**

(presses button) "Hehe. Bye Queenie!"

 **(trap door opens under author, author falls in) AAAHHHHH!...(sound fades, door closes)**

(chuckles deviously) "Looks like the Queen really has left the building." (turns to readers) "Hey don't forget to review! I'll be seeing you all next chapter. Bye!"


	15. Thoughts

_**Guess who's baaaaaack!**_ **Okay everyone I've finally-FINALLY-finished this chapter. You wouldn't believe how many times I wrote and re-wrote this chapter! It took me forever, but now here it is! I hope it's up to everyone's taste. Also before I let you guys begin just want to say thanks for all the reviews! Especially from my newest reviewer PoisonCupcake101 and all other my fellow reviewers. Thank you guys! Okay everyone it's time to chill back and relax 'cause it's reading time! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 14: THOUGHTS

 _Can't wait for this stinin' car ride to be over with...I swear I can't feel my legs anymore._

Shifting himself around Yakko tried finding space in the crowded back seat. After five minutes of useless moving he gave up and slumped into his seat. He resisted the urge to rub the bases of his temples, mainly because he would only elbow both Wakko and Dot in the head and he'd rather not deal with more arguing. Maybe he could use the car's silence to figure why he had even thought of taking the middle seat.

With a small sigh Yakko let his eyes travel around the car. Surprisingly his gaze landed on the doctor, but unsurprisingly the doctor had his eyes glued to the road. Scratchansniff had long ago stopped making small talk. Mainly the reason being he couldn't talk and drive at the same time. The near fender bender with the car in front of them had been the last straw before everyone yelled at the man to just drive. The doctor quickly did so.

Smirking at the memory, Yakko turned his gaze to the front seat. His smirk fell.

Maybe unsettling wasn't the right way to describe the toon, but certainly how Yakko was feeling at the moment. With his head resting in the palm of his hand, Zekko stared out the window, an emotionless expression on his face. It occurred to Yakko this car ride may have been the longest the toon had stayed quiet. Well before he had been a talking machine, an annoying one in fact. Kept on pushing random buttons of the car with a smile on his face like he was a kid in a candy store. After a good ten minutes that Yakko is sure he will never get back, Zekko got bored and was tired of both Yakko and Scratchansniff's complaining so he stopped altogether.

As of now Yakko might actually prefer the toon's talking to this silence. It was getting on his nerves at how quiet the car had gotten. Without any other sounds his ears were picking up just about everything else; the winds rushing against the sides of the car, the never ending rumble of the engine, some weird scratching noise, creaks of the car seats-

 _Wait...scratching noise?_

Another twitch of his ear and he caught the sound of ripping. Yakko looked to his left and cocked an eyebrow up.

One claw unshielded, Gekko was picking at the thick fabrics of his car seat. Yakko watched as he continued to brush his claw against the sewed lines of the seat, easily ripping the thin threads before repeating the process. The middle child's brow furrowed in annoyance, yet intense concentration. Like his brother, Gekko rested his head into the palm of his hand, letting the other claw at the seat, ripping up the fabric without another thought. Yakko eyed the toon's claws with an uneasy stare. He still remembers the scene this little guy had put on back there. Never had he seen so much anger before in such a little kid. Heck, he'd never seen a little kid try what he had done. Pin down someone three times his size with a stare frightening enough make even the bravest of men yelp in terror. Yakko recalled Zekko's own paled complexion. For the first time had he ever see the toon look so...scared. It never even occurred to Yakko he had been holding his breath when he finally exhaled as Gekko retracted his claws, no longer trying to attack anyone.

Breaking from his train of thought Yakko realized the scratching and ripping had stopped. That and he had a feeling he was being watched…

A low growl made Yakko refocus what he was staring at. Glaring black eyes came back at him.

Quickly turning away, Yakko made himself focus on anything else other than the angry looking brother of his, who by the way was looking way too comfortable with the fact all his claws were now unshielded, and tried to not give away the sudden racing his heart was giving off on his face.

Yakko was now quite embarrassed at the fact he had been given a fright by his younger brother, one who he barely even knows. Although even that made him uneasy it made remind himself of the choice he had made not to long ago. Taking in three toons who he just found out where siblings of his and barely knowing a single thing about them.

Then again he actually did know some things about them, be aware none of the stuff he knew would qualify as top of the line great first impression material. During his little conversation with Plotz, or more likely the CEO's endless begging to not take the job, he had ended up being given more information about the three then he would've liked. Each of them; Zekko, Gekko, and Shayna had their own little profiles. Yakko hadn't really put much thought into them as one those things had been a pain to read and two he had thought most of the stuff on there was a bit exaggerated. Now he was reconsidering that motion.

Plotz practically forced the documents into Yakko's hands saying if he was going to take the full responsibility of this job then he better know what he was dealing with. Not really putting much thought into those documents he thanked Plotz for the little homework assignment, saying he was ecstatic for all the extra credit he get. After a well earned scowl, Yakko had stuffed the papers into his hammerspace.

It wouldn't be till after the argument in the living room would those papers resurface in Yakko's mind. Maybe a good two hours after both siblings had confided themselves to their rooms did Yakko decide it would be best for them to let them blow off their steam in private and with that he went off to his own little space to clear his head of the headache he had graciously been given. Letting his feet to the thinking he had traveled to his study.

Now we're not talking about some boring old place for work and all that. More like a room Yakko had found comforting to be in...despite the fact it looked like an old study. If it had been up to him he would've had the room built more to his suiting, but the place had actually been in part of one of the old sets of their show so it hadn't been up to him how the room would look. Either way Yakko's been so used to the way the room was made it never crossed his mind to change it. So in the midst of his wandering mind he had let himself plop right into the comforter chair of the study surrounded by the walls of book shelves he had.

With the effort of wanting to forget the argument Yakko had reached into his hammerspace hoping whatever he brought out would let his mind get a break from the whole thing. Ironically, the first thing he pulled out was those documents. Maybe it was boredom or curiosity that sparked the motivation to actually read the papers, but either way his cherry red nose was soon buried in the profiles, eyes widening at some of the things he was reading.

The first profile he had actually started off with was the youngest of the bunch. For a little girl she actually had an awful big plate on her hands. Apparently, during their time at the prison at one point the three had been placed under psychiatrist therapy, one session a week to be precise. For all of them they had, in their own ways, refused to go. Shayna mainly had thrown giant hissy fits. Eventually she went anyways.

After nine months of psychiatrist therapy the psychiatrist had quit, declaring that little rascal was an abomination to the world sane, and turned in Shayna's last diagnosis. She had been officially diagnosed as a psychotic sycophant. The rest of her documents only went on about troubles here and there before slowly dispatching on anything she did. Her brothers were a different story.

Gekko's profile had been a unsettling one. Like his sister he had placed into psychiatrist therapy. Now when he tried refusing his means of doing so weren't so friendly. Until the moment Yakko had actually witnessed the little boy attempt something quite similar to what the documents had described he had thought whoever wrote these might've been insane just all the same. His papers clearly wrote down the numerous times Gekko had decided he'd let his claws do the talking then be taken to another one of those therapy sessions. A small part of Yakko only let himself wonder what the kid had been doing when they had been waiting for him and his sister at the prison, especially when he recalled the apparently necessary straightjacket those guards had placed on the boy.

Now Gekko's sessions stopped much earlier. Having only gone through seven months, his psychiatrist had practically gone running out the therapy room, screaming at the top of his lungs that he had quit, after leaving Gekko's final diagnosis. Yakko could understand slightly why Gekko had been put down as an aggressively challenged psychotic.

Upon remembering Zekko's own profiles did Yakko sneak a glance at the toon. He was still stuck in that distant stare. In such a calm and peaceful state it was hard to picture the guy as anything other than that. Even so…you can't exactly be diagnosed as both dangerous and psychotic for absolutely no reason. It was that hidden reason that unsettled Yakko so much because unlike Zekko's own siblings everything about the toon had been solidified into one single sheet. All it read was a few simple things. His crimes, a couple breakout attempts, and finally the only diagnosis he had been given for ten straight years of therapy. It took all Yakko's willpower to not try and imagine the cause behind Zekko's diagnosis because there was only one thing he was sure of.

It was that he wasn't sure if wanted to know at all.

* * *

" _What's on your mind my little adolescent? You can tell me."_

 _Shut up...shut up already._

" _You seemed troubled. Want to talk?"_

 _Didn't I just tell you to shut up-oh get out of my head already!_

" _Relax young one...you're in a safe space. You can say anything-"_

With a sharp take in of breath the troubled toon opened his closed eyes. Lips in a thin line did he get his racing heart under control and keep his head from going back under it's murky fog of a mind he had on his shoulders at the moment.

 _Gods...what hit me in the head and left me feeling like this? Jeez...get a hold of yourself Zekko._

Shaking his head slightly, Zekko blinked away the groggy feeling within his eyes. Upon gathering himself he realized he had been close to falling asleep as his eyes were begging to close once more, to let the drowsy side of him fall for a quick slumber.

 _This is why I don't ride cars._

As his vision cleared, Zekko saw the road ahead of them and nearly did a double take.

 _Did I actually fall asleep? If I didn't then Burbank's a lot closer then I remember._

Like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle the scenes before him were quickly coming back to him. Even seventy years later he could still tell apart the old streets of his home amidst the new fangled ones they had built right into the place. It was like a mixture of deja vu and astonishment all at once. Although a few things have changed Zekko's memory of the last visit was still sharp enough to recall the way to the studio. They were only a few blocks away now.

 _Six blocks...five blocks...four blocks-Ah this is stupid. We're close, nuff said._

Scoffing at his own inner thoughts, Zekko crossed his arms, ignoring the sleepy gaze of his eyes.

 _Maybe staying up wasn't the best idea._ He thought scowling, blinking off the heaviness of his eyes.

Only once did he think that a smirk creeped on his lips. Who was he kidding? Staying up might've been the best decision he ever made. Every hour up was worth it to see the look on Yakko's face when he walked through that door. Even now Zekko snickered to himself. The shock-maybe even a small amount of panic…

He grinned. Now that had been _delicious_ to see.

Within the midst of his self musings, Zekko caught himself before he let his imagination run off with him. As much as he loved having some fun here and there he knew when to stop. If he went on he might be laughing like some mad man, no doubt freaking out his humble guardian and his little friend. True, Zekko would like to see that. It's been what? Couple days since he had some fun? The break out hadn't been fulfilling, but enough was done with his sibs to blow off some steam.

 _Better then than now._ Zekko thought with a grimace. _Have to warm up to the company anyways. No use if I'm a bubbling loonatic waiting to have fun. Really kills the mood._

As much as it killed Zekko to admit it, sometimes he wished he could control himself better. He's not the sinister psycho the prison portrays him to be. Half of their rumors aren't even true. Eh, some are, but most are so ridiculous to even mention. Although he can admit the rumors are a fun advantage. A grin slipped on his lips, remembering the fun moments he had with the new guards. Like putty in his hands he could send them scampering away like frightened puppies, all too frightened due to a simple rumor which by the way Zekko decided to heightened the drama of it. Hey he was bored, had to do something about it before boredom became his death sentence.

Frowning, Zekko put a hold on those thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking like that now. Right now he had to put his focus on what was ahead of him. Presumingly finishing off his old contract and starting new. Just one little signature and he'd be home free. No more of that stinking prison, they couldn't make him go back even if they wanted to.

Groaning internally, Zekko rubbed the base of his temples with one hand. Just thinking about the place gave him a headache. He had to stay in that rotting hell for seventy years, in some darkened cell, all alone, and that was just about as fun as breaking an arm. Pointless and not to mention painful. Come to think of it he wasn't entirely alone. At most a few guards would be jerks and mock him, but then he was given the upper hand to mock them back. Probably the only highlight of his day to see them look at him with a frightened stare. Oh if he had his way back there-as they mocked him, making his own blood boil-then there wouldn't have been a pretty little scene-

"Zekko you okay?"

The whisper of concern nearly sent Zekko's heart skyrocketing to the moon. The touch of a small hand on his shoulder had made him jump, startling him from his thoughts, both to his own disappointment and at the same time relief. He tore a glance to the hand and soon followed it to the pair of worried filled black eyes. Hopefully removing his expression of all panic, he gave his sister a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Shayna." Zekko said squeezing the hand she had on his shoulder. "But you do that again and it's my ghost that'll be haunting you. Quit trying to give me a heart attack here, that's supposed to be my job."

He smiled more at her childish giggling. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." She said, still whispering. A smirk came on her adorable face, making the blue star on her cheek pop out. "Didn't think I was that scary..."

"You on a bad day can give even the bravest people nightmares." He teased waving a finger under her chin. Zekko chuckled under her pout.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Ah now I never said that. I only said you can be quite the handful when you wake up on the wrong side of the bed."

She scowled, but Zekko only smiled. "Still the most adorable girl though."

Shayna quickly switched back to her chipper self. "I am aren't I?"

"No doubt about it. Now get back in your seat. We are still moving in this hunk of metal and I'd rather not have you flying into my lap when we stop."

"Sure you're still okay?" She asked looking concerned once more.

"Just peachy." Zekko said with a grin. "Now off with ya. In your seat young lady."

She huffed which might've fooled anyone else, but Zekko saw the twinkle of happiness shining in her eyes. She wasn't annoyed, just being her over dramatic self.

 _That's my Shayna._

Upon making sure his sister went back in her seat, Zekko was about to fix himself back when he caught someone staring. Casting his gaze upwards he felt no surprise as Yakko quickly adjusted his stare, now looking at the back of the doctor's seat as if it was the most interesting thing on earth. Zekko barely held back his scoff, but instead of dwelling on his brother's little staring session, he decided to check up on third person of his little group. Switching his gaze further right a distant looking sibling of his met his gaze. The sight tugged the corners of his mouth downwards.

 _What is up with him….I've never seen Gekko like this._

Watching his little bro aimlessly look out the window, no sense of purpose in his gaze, it gave him a heavy heart if he was being honest. Lips in a thin line Zekko only stared for a few more seconds before making himself look away. Involuntarily, his hand gripped the side of his seat, the material creaking under his grip.

Over time Zekko had developed a habit of gripping the closest thing he had, hoping in some way it could have his troubles get absorbed into whatever he was holding onto. He might've take out his rubber ball at that moment if it wasn't for the subconscious feeling within him telling him not to make a fool of himself. He didn't need his siblings worrying about why he was crushing the life out of a rubber ball when he was supposed to acting like everything was fine. He had told Shayna himself nothing was the matter, why ruin that image?

So pushing down the urge to reach into his jacket for the rubber ball, he let his mind dive into the scrambling thoughts pounding within his mind. The least he could do was mentally deal with the pounding questions in his head rather then let them give him another headache.

" _Open up little one. We wouldn't want you to stress now would we?"_

Like a slap to the face Zekko's stomach plunged at the thought that had managed to break through the surface. His grip on the seat tightened. Why won't it let him be….

" _Tell me your troubles. Don't keep them bottled up Zekko."_

 _Damn you. Just shut up already!_

" _Let me help you-"_

 _I SAID SHUT UP!_

In a blink of an eye the voice went silent. Zekko pinched the bridge of his nose, a quiet breath of relief escaped his lips. He grimaced. His headache was back.

Shaking his head the toon pushed back the distress he felt. Zekko wasn't going to let himself get worked up like this. He just had to distract himself.

 _Something like-_

"Okay kidzes we're here."

A grin creeped on the toon's face.

 _...something like that._

Feeling all too chipper, Zekko looked up. The doctor was already driving them right through the gates of Warner Brothers Studio. Already in his line of view did he catch the sight of the CEO's office. Another round of silent snickers escaped him.

 _I wonder how happy the old coot will be to see us._ Zekko thought with a smirk.

In only a few minutes would they all get to march down to the CEO's office. Like an instinct reaction Zekko grinned at the thought. For once did it seem like things were going his way. He's spent far too long planning the moment he'd be free. Now here he was, his sibs by his side, and only minutes away from the one moment Zekko couldn't stop thinking about.

The moment they'd be home again.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done. Thanks for reading and please review! The Queen has left the building! Bye! :)**


	16. Waiting Equals Trouble

**Helloooooo Everybody!**

"Hey that's my line! Or like my line-either way MY LINE!"

"Ooh someone's getting _cranky_!" (giggles)

"Zekko get out of here!"

"Make me Yaks!"

 **Both of you stop it! And you're are not supposed to be here!**

"Yeah so leave Ze-"

 **Same for you Yakko.**

"WHAT?"

(hooks arms with Yakko) "Better listen to the little lady Yakko. Come on! (drags Yakko away)

 **(ignores Yakko's pleas to stay and faces audience) For once Zekko's actually helpful...suspicious, yet somewhat grateful...Anywhoo! It's great to be back and with another chapter for everyone. I'm so glad you'll all have been reviewing still and it makes me happy to see people want to read my story! Thank you guys! (gives you all hugs) Now one last note. If you'd be so kind please check out my profile. There are a couple things for you Animaniacs fans or any other fandom fans to read. So please step on by and check it out. It might be of interest to you.**

 **Okay let me not dwell! Go and read away!**

* * *

CHAPTER 15: WAITING EQUALS TROUBLE

"This is stupid...making us wait here like dogs."

"Maybe it'd be better if you quit complaining."

"You being smart with me Wimpy? Because if you are-"

"Will both of you shut up!"

Both Gekko and Wakko stopped in the midst of their squabble to face Shayna. She had annoyance written all over her face. It wasn't rocket science to know why. Only minutes ago did their older brothers go into Plotz's office, leaving them outside in the waiting room, being bored to death. The siblings could only stay calm for so long. Eventually the ice broke and here we find Wakko and Gekko fighting like an old married couple. Well at least that's how their sisters put it.

"I swear it's like dealing with children." Shayna huffed.

Gekko growled, sending daggers for eyes at her. "Hey I'm no baby! Don't be mistaking me for Wimpy here."

Wakko scowled. "I'm not a baby!"

"Prove it then!" Gekko dared shoving Wakko back. "Fight me like a real man instead of some quivering child!"

Wakko stumbled back nearly crashing into the chairs of the waiting room. Dot, who had been sitting on those chairs, quickly got up and helped Wakko. Once recovering from the near crash, Gekko's words came back to him. His eyes narrowed at the smirking toon, he undid himself from Dot's grip.

Wakko reached behind his back. "Maybe I will…"

"Alright enough of this!"

Before Wakko could even pull out his mallet someone stepped in front of him.

"Dot what are you doing?"

His sister scowled crossing her arms. "Making sure you don't do something stupid."

Gekko snickered. "Sounds about right…"

As Wakko scowled Dot faced Gekko, surprising the toon with her deadly glare.

"And you." She poked him harshly in the chest, Gekko raised an eyebrow at her.

"Me what?" He mocked, a smirk settled on his lips.

"Quit trying to be some tough guy. We get the message already. You're the big bad boy no can mess with. Oh how I tremble with fear!" Dot dramatically swooned.

Gekko's smirk fell, a scowl replaced it. "Why you little-"

"Shut it Gekko!"

Shock flashed on his face before he switched his gaze on Shayna. "What now? You're siding with them?"

Shayna got in her brother's face. "I'm not siding with anyone!"

"Then why-"

"Zip it!" Shayna said quickly forcing an actual zipper over Gekko's mouth. Shocked, Gekko moved his hands to his enclosed mouth. Muffled words tried making their way out, but it was pointless.

"You're going back to your seat this instant mister-don't glare at me! You started it!" Shayna said crossing her arms.

"I like him better with the zipper." Wakko quipped.

Gekko shot Wakko a quick glare and he chuckled nervously, inching back from the toon. Rolling his eyes Gekko faced Shayna. With a muffled grunt of agreement, he marched back to his seat, a good distance away from both Wakko and Dot. Shayna shook her head at her brother before looking back at the others.

"He still venting or can I finally call him a jerk?" Dot said cocking an eyebrow at her.

Shayna scowled. "Give him a break."

"So what? So he could break one of us?" Wakko said, crossing his arms.

"Want me to zip you too?" Shayna dared.

Wakko slapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm good."

She sniffed, turning away. "Thought so."

Both Wakko and Dot watched as Shayna walked away, moving towards where her brother was. They only watched long enough to see Shayna smack the back of Gekko's head, getting a decent scowl from him, he had long gotten rid of the zipper.

"You shouldn't try getting to fights with him."

Wakko turned to Dot. She had her arms crossed, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He returned the gaze.

"He's the one who started it!" Wakko protested.

"I don't care who started it! I just don't want you getting hurt."

Wakko huffed. "I could've taken him."

"Do you want to have me end up with one less brother?" Dot questioned hands on her hips.

"No, but-"

"I don't trust them."

Wakko blinked, confused by the sudden softness of his sister's voice. She sounded fragile, small...he didn't like it. Facing her he found she was glancing in their direction. Wakko did the same. The two were talking, quiet and harsh whispers sent back and forth like snapping whips. Each having their own murderous glares. Gekko's more of anger whilst Shayna's was of frustration. Wakko's brow furrowed.

"I don't either." He admitted and looked at his sister once more. "Why don't you?"

Wakko knew his reason plenty. That little chat he had been given still made a chill run down his spine. If he concentrated hard enough, not that he wanted to, he could still feel Gekko's claws bristling under his chin, the sharp end ready to pierce through. Wakko pushed the feeling down with a shake of his head. Now was not the time to be thinking of that.

"There's just something about them." Dot suddenly said, startling Wakko out of his wits. He had nearly forgotten they were talking.

"Like what?" He asked, curiosity striking him.

She crossed her arms shrugging. "I don't know really, but…"

Wakko caught her side glance at the two. Shayna now had pulled Gekko by his ear, close enough to her so she could whisper whatever she had to say. By the look of Gekko's face he could tell the toon wasn't too happy, both for the ear pulling and whatever scolding he was getting.

"...there's just something about them." Dot finally said.

"Well that clears up a lot of things."

"You want a zipper too?"

"I'll shut up now."

"Better." Dot said with a giggle as she jumped into the seat next to Wakko. He was just about to roll his eyes when an arm hooped around his. Blinking in surprise, Wakko turned to see Dot laying her head on his shoulder, almost in a protective manner.

"Uh Dot-"

"Don't try and pick a fight him Wakko." She interrupted. Wakko couldn't help, but blink in surprise once more. How could she sound so serious and so fragile at the same time? Maybe it was a girl thing…

Her grip on him tightened. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Before he could say a thing she whispered something that stopped him cold.

"You saw what he was gonna do back there...what if he tried doing that to you?"

Wakko felt his mouth go dry. The all too familiar threat from the car beginning to gain back its leverage as he remembered just how far that toon would go. Both then and there, in the car and prison, he had seen something in those black eyes. It made Wakko feel small...vulnerable. Like a frightened animal close to a predator's claws. He gulped. Wakko doubted it very much Gekko would back down in a fight. He'd rather throw the first punch then end things in a more civil manner as far as Wakko could tell.

Realizing he had been stuck in thought far too long, Wakko shook his head and held his sister closer.

"I won't." He reassured.

"Promise?"

He nodded. "Yeah promise."

A small silence came between them. It had come close to being unbearable until it was broken.

"Think Yakko blew Plotz's top off already?"

Wakko smirked. "Probably. I doubt he'd miss that chance."

Dot smiled. "Yeah."

Another small silence.

"Think they'll be done soon?"

"I think so." Wakko guessed.

It hadn't been too long since they went in, but they were getting restless and waiting around didn't exactly spell fun. Wakko was sure they'd be out soon. Yakko had only said they'd be signing some contract and be out in a flash. What could go wrong with that?

* * *

"This is ridiculous! I won't have it!"

"Zekko calm down-"

"Shut up Yakko! Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Now Zekko, let's not lose our heads, ja?"

Yakko did all he could to not facepalm right there and then as Zekko gave the doctor the most murderous glare he could muster. Clearly this guy had already lost his head. Scratchansniff wasn't helping one bit.

How this had all turned around Yakko was still trying to weld his mind around it. For the main part nothing went wrong. In fact Zekko had been cooperative until this moment. You could tell the guy was trying. All those glares he was giving Plotz did not go unnoticed, but he stayed firm in his seat. Not in the chair's favor though. Every time Zekko's hand unlatched itself from the armrest, Yakko's widened eyes saw the growing dent within the chair. It had been a miracle the psychotic toon hadn't decided to let the lion out of it's cage for the tension between both CEO and him was pretty high.

Now Zekko was yelling his head off. It had been so abrupt Yakko had flinched when the toon rose from seat, an outraged glare set on his face. All when Plotz said they had to go through-

"Psychiatrist therapy?!"

Yakko jumped from his thoughts at both the shrill yell and when Zekko slammed his fist on the desk. Switching his gaze over to Zekko he saw the hardened stare upon his eyes. His breathing came out in deep and ragged breathes. He was so focused on his anger he had to use Plotz's desk to support himself. For the briefest moments Yakko thought he saw the toon's arms trembling. Maybe it was just him, but it didn't look like he was shaking from rage…

"I never agreed to this." Zekko hissed, voice almost a snarl.

Plotz, who had been cowering under the furious Warner, finally gathered up the courage to stand straight and look at the toon dead in the eyes. He pointed at the contract before them.

"As long as your signature is on this paper then you have agreed to this." Plotz said.

Zekko growled, cursing to himself. Unfortunately, Plotz had already presented the contract to him moments before. He wasted no time signing it. If he had know of this then he would've made the puny CEO change it.

 _Psychiatrist therapy…_

Zekko's blood boiled. It took all his willpower to not let his arms tremble. At the same time he felt numb, he could feel his heart racing inside his chest, if he didn't control himself the world would start turning red and nothing good happens after that…

"Zekko it's only von session every two weeks." Scratchansniff tried reasoning.

Zekko's grip on the wooden desk tightened. He could feel his claws wanting release. If he had known the man was a psychiatrist long ago, back there at the prison, he wouldn't have had the mercy to control himself.

"Two weeks?" He rasped. Zekko didn't trust his voice to go on.

Scratchansniff took this as a sign of compromise. "Ja, ja. Only every two weeks. Zat not so bad it is?"

Somehow through Zekko's scrambling thoughts he managed to clear his head.

 _One session every two weeks?_

He took this as a blessing. It could, perhaps, be seen as better. Zekko still didn't like the whole thing, but as long as he wasn't being suffocated with numerous psychiatrist sessions...then he could deal with it. He could be in control of himself at least. How is the question, but until then he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Everyone waited for him to say something, anything. When he hadn't Yakko stood to see why, but Zekko had already straightened up, crossing his arms over his chest. Eyes closed he sighed.

"I guess not." Zekko muttered.

Scratchansniff looked relieved. "Zat's good zat you are okay with zis-"

"I said it's not bad. Never said I liked it." Zekko quickly cut in shooting the doctor a glare.

That stare quickly switched back to Plotz, who shrunk back by it's intensity. Like there was something to amused about, Zekko let a grin slide on his face.

"By the way Plotzy…"

The CEO gulped. "Y-yes?"

"If you ever got a death wish then I'm your toon." Zekko said with a wink.

While Plotz blanched, Yakko cocked an eyebrow. "You're all about tact aren't you?"

Zekko smirked. "It's a gift."

"Yeah right…." Yakko drawled with a roll of his eyes.

"So can we finish this already?" Zekko said addressing Plotz. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "The stench of authority is getting on my nerves. Anyone got room spray?"

"Rose or orange scented?" Yakko quipped.

"I prefer lavender." Zekko said spraying the bottle right at Yakko's face.

While Yakko choked on the overwhelming scent Plotz gathered the contract papers.

"I don't think there's anything else. So you all can go on your way-"

Plotz was abruptly interrupted when a blue gloved hand smacked down the contract onto the table. Scared out of his wits, the puny CEO looked up to find black eyes staring back right at him. He gulped as the scar eyed toon leaned in closer.

"Now now Plotz." Zekko cooed. He chuckled. "We seem to be forgetting something…"

"W-what do you mean?"

The toon tilted his head, letting the already unbearable silence expand past its limits. With an amused hum, Zekko lifted his hand off the desk and walked towards the other end of the room. Everyone watched as he stopped a foot away from a certain painting. He rapped his knuckles against it. A metal thud bounced off with every knock. Zekko looked back, a noticeable grin spread on his lips.

"Been hiding something aren't we Plotzy?"

Before Plotz could speak, Zekko swung open the painting revealing the safe behind it. As the toon made a tsking sound with his tongue he pressed the side of his ear against the metal and began twisting the combination lock.

"That's studio property Zekko!"

Zekko only chuckled making the CEO red with anger. "Actually my property is in here. So if you don't mind-not that I care-I'm getting it back. So if you'll excuse me…"

A loud click came from the safe and Zekko grinned.

"You can't do this!"

Ignoring the CEO, he continued to open the safe.

"Yakko you're his guardian! Stop him!" Plotz ordered.

"Zekko what are you even doing?" Yakko questioned. Even he was suspicious of the toon's actions.

The psychotic toon didn't bother to answer either him or the CEO. Instead Zekko rummaged the stuff inside the safe. His eyes examined every nook and cranny of the metal safe. To be honest the thing was pretty dull, but that's not why he was purposely making Plotz angry.

 _It should be here somewhere…_

"Ah! There you are!" Zekko exclaimed reaching inside.

"Zekko put whatever you grabbed back this instant!" Plotz ordered. "It's studio property-"

"First of all no." Zekko said slamming the safe close. He turned towards the CEO. "And second of all this does belong to me if you don't remember."

Yakko nearly did a double take seeing what laid in the toon's hands. It was a small metal box with a red button on top.

"You don't have the permission to take that!"

Zekko grinned. "Now Plotz someone hasn't been reading his contract."

Plotz looked confused. "What?"

"Well first of all…"

In the blink of an eye everyone was startled as Zekko suddenly vanished from the spot he stood. Before panic could spread Plotz let out a scream.

"So jumpy." Zekko said giggling. He had merely tapped the guy and in no time at all Plotz had hid under his desk.

Zekko snatched the contract. Quickly he flipped through the pages before finally finding the page he wanted. He cleared his throat and began pacing back and forth in front of the desk.

"As our contract says 'Under guardianship, eldest Warner, Zekko, now has full access under both adolescents Gekko and Shayna Warner. Any properties once sealed under studio protection are also to be given back to original owner-"

The toon grinned in Plot's direction.

"-Zekko Warner.'" He closed the contract. "That make things clear?"

"Let me see that!" Plotz snatched the paper contract back.

"Hey!" Zekko yelped. "I could've gotten paper cut you know!"

Once Plotz reopened the contract he quickly read through it, muttering the words back to himself. Zekko walked over to Yakko side and nudged his brother.

"Ain't this fun?"

Yakko scooted away from the toon. "Define fun."

"Well if you want. Noun. Means enjoyment, amusement, or lighthearted pleasure. Synonyms being-"

"I didn't mean it literally."

Zekko tilted his head confused. "Then why ask?"

Yakko cocked an eyebrow. "That's an old joke you know."

Zekko quit the act and grinned. "You catch on quick."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Smart." Zekko giggled. He then looked at Yakko with new founded amusement. "By the way, I never got to ask..."

Now it was Yakko's turn to be wary. The way he trailed off was very off.

"Yes?"

Zekko giggled. "You sound so tense."

"Says the guy who isn't next to the psycho."

That knocked the smirk right Zekko's face. For a second Yakko almost felt a sense of astonishment in him. Had he just tripped up the guy? Then that was crushed like a bug when Zekko frowned. He crossed his arms, clearly unamused.

"Talk about a low blow Yakko."

Then the smirk slid right back on the toon's face. He looked back forward.

"Maybe we aren't so different after all…"

Yakko turned to face the toon. What did that mean?

He never got to ask when a slam of paper sounded out. Plotz looked both irritated and flustered as he threw back the contract on the table.

"Unfortunately, he's right…" Plotz said.

"A lovely philosophy don't you think?" Zekko quipped with a grin.

"Just take the box and get out of my office! We're done here!"

"Alrighty then!" Zekko said saluting. He then hooked his arm around Yakko and dragged the toon towards the door.

"Hey! I can walk you know."

"Sure, but this gets you annoyed." Zekko said keeping a firm grip.

"Oh brother…"

"That's me!"

"Let go already!"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth the grip was gone and Yakko fell to the ground. Hearing his brother's yelp, Zekko turned to him, smirking as placing his hands on his hips.

"Happy now?"

"Enthusiastic." Yakko drawled picking himself up.

"Good! Now let's go!" Zekko said once more marching for the door.

"What's your hurry? Have any more people to drag out against their will?"

"Hardy har har. So funny." Zekko dralwed. He then smirked. "Actually I got something to show you."

"What's that?"

Yakko saw the metal box being tossed up before a blue gloved quickly snatched it. Zekko hummed in amusement examining the little box as Yakko watched and then tilted his head as a following gesture. He walked for the door with Yakko not too far behind. Zekko grinned.

"You'll see…"

* * *

 **What is the mysterious thing Zekko's hiding? Will it be dangerous? Or is this just another prank?**

"You have no fate in me do you?"

 **Zekko get out!**

(crosses arms) "You gotta make me cause I'm not budging."

 **Yakko! Get your brother out of here!**

"Why should I?"

"Yeah why should he?"

 **Because if he does I'll go on one date with him.**

(scoffs) "Like he'd fall for that-"

"SOLD!" (begins dragging Zekko away)

"Wha-HEY!"

 **Bye boys! (waves at eager Yakko and grumbling Zekko as they walk/being dragged away) Okay everyone that's all for now. So please review. The Queen has left the building! Bye!**


	17. One Crazy Elevator Ride

**Imma back! And happy to be here :D Okay I'm so excited to tell you guys my news! If you haven't read what I've posted on my profile (which I recommend if you're interested in future Animaniacs stories) I have been planning on a devianart account and guess what...I MADE IT! *squeals* I have already drawn my OCs on there so if you're interested in how they look go check it out. Also as time goes by and I continue this story I shall be drawing scenes from chapters in the fanfic. If you'd like to see a particular scene PM me or comment on my drawings and I'll make it a note to do so later in the future.**

 **I already have a scene from one of the chapters drawn so check it out! Oh! Before I forget I am still referred to as the animaniacsqueen on the site so either search that up or type in Zekko Warner to find his drawing along with the others. Hope you like! :)**

 **Now let's continue onwards! It's reading time!**

* * *

CHAPTER 16: ONE CRAZY ELEVATOR RIDE

"Zekko, remind us exactly what you're doing…"

An irritated growl came from the toon and Zekko glared at Yakko.

"You think I want to be doing this? Just zip it and stand there like a good little boy."

While Yakko scowled, Zekko went right back to what he had been doing for the past few minutes. Only yards from the water tower he was on his knees with one ear against the ground rapping his knuckles against the pavement. Why would you ask? That's the exact question Yakko wanted answered.

Zekko knocked onto the ground, but frowned when he didn't hear anything so he moved forward and repeated the process. Yakko pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well whatever you're doing is going at a snail's pace."

Another growl. " _Well whatever you're doing is going at a snail's pace._ That helps so much Yak. Great motivator really."

Yakko blinked. "Did you just use my voice?"

Zekko grinned. "No that's my impression of babbling monkey. You like it?"

"I don't think he did." Wakko said as Yakko face burned red.

Then the middle child was blinded. With a yelp Wakko tried unsticking his hat from over his eyes and couldn't help but scowl at the snickering to his left.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious. Don't think we could've figured that out." Gekko sneered enjoying the little show.

Wakko finally got his hat off and gave Gekko the darkest glare he could muster. That only made him smirk.

"Zekko!"

Everyone looked up to see Shayna feet away waving to them. She had been doing the same thing as Zekko. She pointed at the pavement in front of here.

"I think I found it!"

Zekko got to his feet faster then the speed of light and zipped right over to her. Everyone else quickly followed and watched as Zekko got in front of the piece of pavement Shayna had pointed to did the exact same thing he had done moments before. Placing his ear against the floor he knocked his knuckles against it.

KLUNK!

A giant smile flew to Zekko's face. He knocked three more times.

KLUNK! KLUNK! KLUNK!

"Yes!" Zekko whooped jumping into the air pumping a fist. "We found it!"

"Found what?"

Zekko looked to Yakko with a grin. "You'll see soon enough."

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot looked to each other and then to Gekko. He cocked an eyebrow at them and raised in hands in protest.

"Hey I'm not telling."

Dot crossed her arms. "So much for that."

CLANG-CLANG!

Looking back they see Zekko had pulled out a crowbar and was hitting the floor with it. He placed his hands on his hips and examined the dents in the floor. Weird thing was the pavement looked a whole more metallic then before. In fact now seeing it for themselves a square of the pavement wasn't even pavement.

Zekko threw the crowbar behind him. "Okay forget tools."

Bending down once more he scratched at the metal plate's edges. When he couldn't find a single portion of the plate that could be lifted he looked to Gekko. The middle child grinned and held up his hand. In a flash his claws were unshielded. Zekko stood and gestured to the plate.

"If you don't mind little bro…"

Gekko didn't hesitate one second. "Gladly."

Taking the same position as Zekko had Gekko punctured the plate with a grunt. Closing his fist around it he pulled back. The metal creaked and groaned but wasn't budging. Gekko scowled and lifted his other hand, unshielded his claws there too, and punctured the metal plate one more. Grinding his teeth he pulled with more force.

With a satisfying groan of metal the plate gave away and Gekko yelped as he fell backwards, the metal plate still stuck to his claws. He smiled.

"I got it!"

"Good! Now Shayna help your brother." Zekko said.

Shayna rolled her eyes and moved over to where Gekko was on his back like a turtle struggling with the metal plate. Yakko walked over to the opening in the floor to find a the opening only one foot deep with a hole in it that could fit a small box.

"If you don't mind…"

Yakko was pushed to the side and Zekko took his spot grinning smugly. In his hand was the metal box with a red button.

"Someone needs to open up the door." He said dropping the box right into the square hole. Like a puzzle piece it snapped right into place. He then pushed the red button and stepped a good foot from the opening.

Yakko opened his mouth to question what door when the sound of moving metal distracted him. All the Warners looked to the opening to find the opening growing bigger. They all jumped back as the opening nearly sneaked under them. With a rumble of the ground something popped right out from the hole casting a shadow over them all. Yakko titled his head in bewilderment.

"Everyone's seeing the elevator shaft too right?"

Right in front of them was an old vintage 1930's style elevator shaft all in it's shiny metal glory. The doors were only metal gates which had been fixed to make a giant star with several smaller stars in the middle as the doors. Zekko came forward and pulled the on the handles making the star gate split in half opening up the way inside.

"Well whatcha waiting for?" Zekko gestured the opening for Yakko. "After you."

Eyeing the toon Yakko did go inside with his sibs right behind him. Zekko grinned and then looked to Gekko and Shayna. He face palmed seeing Gekko still hadn't gotten rid of the metal plate.

Zekko crossed his arms tapping his foot. "Come on you two! We don't have all day."

"Stupid metal plate!" Gekko growled.

Now having the plate on the ground he tried pulling his hands free. Shayna was behind him arms wrapped around his waist straining to get the plate off as well. With a pop of metal they both fell backwards. Gekko, finally free, stood up and kicked the metal plate...hard.

Shayna shook her head at her cursing brother while he jumped and down on one foot holding the other with a pained look on his face. She looked to the readers.

"Boys...they never learn."

"Alright enough of that and get over here." Zekko said. "And someone put a censor sticker on Gekko."

"I'll do it!" Wakko said smacking one on Gekko's mouth. This time it was his turn to give Wakko the darkest glare he could muster. That stare was also shared with Zekko.

Zekko rolled his eyes. "If looks could kill…"

Shayna quickly rushed for the elevator and Gekko, who had ripped off the sticker and swore again (getting just another sticker, Wakko happily obliged) finally made it inside the elevator as well. Zekko closed the doors just as they did. Yakko poked the side of the walls and grimaced when a portion crumbled off to the elevator's floor.

"Uh not to be of bother, but is this thing even stable?"

"Of course it is!" Zekko said looking offended. "You'd think I'd make us ride some sort of death trap?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that." Zekko said flatly at Yakko's smirk.

He pushed a button and the elevator shaft shook making everyone stumble. A whirring of machine components sounded out and the interior of the elevator lit up. Zekko placed his hand on a lever and looked to Yakko.

"By the way you might wanna hang onto something."

"Wait what-"

Zekko pulled down the lever and grabbed the bar hanging on the sides of the elevator which Yakko hadn't seen till now. Gekko and Shayna followed pursuit both grinning deviously at their confused counterparts. The elevator jolted making Yakko, Wakko, and Dot drop to the ground. Before they could even get up the entire thing plummeted down.

The three Warners on the floor suddenly smacked right up to the ceiling of the elevator screaming their lungs off as the elevator continued its ride of death at the speed of light. Zekko, watching this amusing scene, laughed with that classic maniac laugh of his.

"Having fun?" Zekko yelled over the rushing winds as they plummeted down.

"NO!" They screamed.

Zekko grinned looking to the readers. "Aw don't listen to them."

The elevator then jolted to the right making Yakko, Wakko, and Dot slam right into the walls of the elevator and then back to the ceiling as it plummeted downwards once more. Zekko saw the blue star on the wall near the doors light up. He grinned.

"Prepare for the Whirlwind!" Zekko yelled holding onto the bar tighter.

"THE WHAT?" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot yelled.

As if this out of control rollercoaster couldn't get worse suddenly the elevator was now spinning. The Warners who weren't holding onto the bars ended off ricocheting off the walls back and forth, their screams mixed in with pained grunts and yelps here and there. Gekko and Shayna, with grins plastered to their faces, watched the show snickering every time the Warners slammed right into each other.

"Amateurs." They said.

Ending the spinning the elevator went back to plummeting and so did the Warners fly right back to the ceiling.

"When will it end?!" Wakko yelled.

Zekko chuckled. "Actually right-"

 _SCREECH!_

With a skidding stop the elevator halted throwing Yakko, Wakko, and Dot to the floor with pained groans.

"-now."

Zekko let the bar go and dropped to the ground. He smirked seeing the dazed siblings.

"Oh come on. That was only the first part of the tour."

Yakko groaned lifting his head from the floor. Stars whirled around his head.

"If that's the introduction I don't think we want to see the end." He quipped wobbly getting to his feet.

Wakko had gotten to his knees but Gekko dropped from the bar landing right on his back. In no time he had dropped right back to the ground, his face squashed against the floor. Gekko only forced his own weight on his brother, grinning as he did as Wakko scowled, and pounced back up making Wakko grunt with an 'oof!'. Gekko laughed and high fived Shayna as the two exited out the doors.

"That was too easy." Gekko said shooting Wakko a grin.

Wakko scowled as the toon left. Dot helped her brother up and Zekko peeked his head back into the elevator.

"Come on already. You three take so long."

"When my spine snaps back into alignment I'll make note to be faster." Yakko groaned arching his back back. "And Zekko when you make people ride that death trap how about a little warning before hand?"

"Hey I did warn you." Zekko pointed out suddenly at Yakko's side.

"Well that explains why I'm _not_ in pain." Yakko said sarcastically twisting his back.

Zekko rolled his eyes. "Drama queen. And you're doing it wrong."

Before Yakko could protest Zekko got behind him and with a jab of his fingers he pressed pressure onto his brother's lower back. A snap sounded out and Yakko yelped jumping from Zekko turning to him hands on his back.

"What the heck was that for?!"

Zekko crossed his arms. "Hey it helped didn't it?"

"What are you-" Yakko stopped in mid sentence. It then occurred to him he no longer felt any pain, beside the small sore from where Zekko had jabbed him, in his back.

"How on earth did you…" Yakko said twisting his back for any signs of soreness, but nothing.

"All in the wrist, now let's go!" Zekko urged pushing Yakko, Wakko, and Dot towards the doors.

"We've got a lot to see!"

"Like what-"

Yakko only got those words out when a bright light blinded him and his sibs. Squinting against the bright light he finally made out what was in front of him.

Yakko's eyes widened, mouth slacking in awe. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore sibs."

Zekko laughed. "Sure aren't. Welcome to our humble abode..."

* * *

 **What is this amazing place? Will our fateful Warners have to endure the elevator of doom? (Ooh good name...) And-**

"Will the narrator keep her promise of a date?"

 **Ugh not this again...**

"Hey I kept my part of deal!" (crosses arms) "You keep yours."

 **(mutters) Last time I ever make a deal with a Warner...(normal voice) Fine...just go find my purse-**

"ON IT!" (zooms off)

 **(chuckles and takes out purse) That'll keep him busy. Alright fateful readers thanks for the read and please review! The Queen has left the building. Bye! :)**


	18. Home Sweet Home

**Looks like it's an early update for all. YAY! I have nothing more to say so let me not dwell. Read on!**

* * *

CHAPTER 17: HOME SWEET HOME

"WOW!"

It looked like something out of a fairytale. In the one hall they stood the floor was covered in white ceramic tiles engraved with golden vines everywhere you could imagine. What made the room even brighter were the white marble walls surrounding the place. It was a beautiful sight. Five thirty foot pillars stood in the long hall with four parallel to each other and the remaining fifth one stood at the end of this hall in front of a two path stairway with shiny silver railings. Still whirring to life the giant marble fountain in the middle of the room brightened up and in the blink of an eye the water came flowing out. Looking up Yakko found the ceiling was painted to resemble posters belonging to actors and actresses of the 1930's, but right in the middle of this was something he didn't expect.

Very similar to their own show logo Zekko, Gekko, and Shayna were in this giant blue star with the word 'Animaniacs' etched in golden letters across the span of the star. He didn't give it another thought as two hyper siblings rushed past him. Looking back forward he saw as Wakko and Dot raced for the water fountain. Yakko smirked as Wakko jumped right for it and dived in with a whoop of joy. Water came up from the sides and the Warner sister was soaked in no time. He never got to hear what Dot's threats were when his focus switched to the arm around his shoulders and the mischievous grin following it.

"Nice isn't it?" Zekko said, not even bothering to hide the gloating under tone in his voice.

Yakko pushed off Zekko. "Yeah, think if we wait long enough Oliver Warbucks' staff will start dancing?"

"Hilarious. I'm just dying of laughter." Zekko drawled.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Is there anyone working in that brain of yours?" Zekko said pulling on Yakko's ear and peering in. "I just told you."

Yakko slapped his hand away. "Then remind me o' great one."

Zekko chuckled forcefully, holding his stinging hand. "Well since you asked all so nicely…" He drawled.

Zekko cleared his throat and once more wrapped an arm around Yakko's shoulders, walking forward while bringing his brother along.

"Well Yak like any mad man we all have our places of sanctuary ya know." Zekko giggled. "We might have a few loose screws in the head, but it don't mean we're always on the prowl like animals. Even psychos need a home."

"All I asked what the place was. I don't need your philosophies Zekko." Yakko said squirming from Zekko's grip. His brother only brought him closer.

"Relax little bro-"

"Don't call me that."

Zekko shrugged. "Fine..." He grinned. "Little bro."

Yakko rolled his eyes. "Such a rebel."

Another chuckle and Yakko was free from Zekko's grip. "Well I try."

Yakko watched as the toon walked forward with a suspicious gaze. Zekko seemed awfully relaxed and not at all like the toon he had first seen. He couldn't help seeing the guy as a twisted two face. He had gotten the full load of Zekko's...unfriendly mask back at his cell and now mask number two was up and here came in his supposed good side as far as Yakko could tell. Let's just say with the lowered amount of emotion switches and far fewer anger outbursts he had a feeling this was Zekko's good side. Yakko just hoped mask two would stay for the time being. He had no hidden wonders of bringing out the rumored psychotic he's heard far too much about already.

"You call that a cannonball? Ha! I'll show you a cannonball!"

Brought from this thoughts Yakko looked up to find Gekko hanging off the top of the pillar wearing swimming shorts (and backwards cap because why not?). A grin slipped on the toon's face and he let go of the pillar jumping forward. With a whoop of joy the middle child spun forward curling into a ball before changing right into cannonball position. He landed directly into the waters of the fountain sending a wave of water right towards the other dry Warner sister. Gekko sprung back up spitting a stream of water onto Wakko's head.

"Hey!" Wakko complained trying to block the water, but failed miserably.

The water stopped and Gekko slung an arm casually against the fountain grinning victoriously at his annoyed brother.

"Whoops." He sneered.

Wakko rolled his eyes folding his arms over his chest. "Show off."

Gekko snickered wringing out the last of the water from his cap and slipped it on.

"Well I try."

Zekko nudged Yakko. "Just like his brother, ain't he?"

Yakko shrugged with a smirk. "For the world's sake he better not be. There's enough Zekko already."

That earned punch to the arm. "You're a riot Yaks."

"Ahem."

Gekko turned to face a seething Shayna dripping of water. He gulped and chuckled nervously at the fact literal steam was coming off her.

"Gekko," She said twisting the water out of her glove far too tightly. "You have five seconds."

With a yelp Gekko jumped out of the fountain as Shayna pounced at the spot he had been at. Running at top speed he was back in his normal attire and looked back to his sister with an outraged expression to his face.

"You said five seconds!" He protested.

Shayna growled and ran after him going up the stairs.

"For me to MURDER YOU!" She shrieked.

Once both were out of sight Zekko turned towards the others chuckling nervously.

"Ah they'll be back later." He shook his head and grinned. "But for now I get to be your tour guide of The Bunker."

As Wakko climbed out the fountain he looked confused. "The what?"

"The Bunker my good man!" Zekko exclaimed wrapping an arm around his shoulders and gesturing above them where a neon sign flashed the words 'THE BUNKER' in blue lights. Then one bulb popped and the whole thing fizzed out.

Zekko groaned and placed his forehead against Wakko's shoulder. "So much for grand introductions...I knew I should've gone with lifetime guarantee."

Yakko's nose wrinkled in distaste seeing Zekko so close to Wakko, but he didn't speak of it and said, "It was a lovely intro. Now the bunker is…?"

Zekko stood back straight, but did not release his grip on Wakko, making Yakko frown, but Zekko grinned.

"Why Yaks you're standing in it."

"Actually I'm standing in a puddle." Yakko observed quickly stepping out of the water and shaking his pant leg of the liquid.

"Eh that too, but what I meant was this whole place is The Bunker." Zekko said as he moved for the stairs bringing an uneasy and curious Wakko along for the walk. Yakko followed along, not because he was excited for a tour more like he'd rather keep an eye on the psycho near his brother, while Dot wasn't too far behind.

"Since 1929," Zekko began going up the stairs. "This place has been our home. Back then the studio had been generous enough to give a place to call our own. Although we perhaps, not saying it's true or not, may have helped ourselves to a bit of Plotz's account and added a few upgrades here and there."

Dot raised an eyebrow. "Plotz? He was alive back then?"

"I knew it!" Wakko exclaimed with a giant smile. "He is a ghost! I called it!"

"Then that is one bitter ghoul." Yakko quipped.

Zekko laughed ruffling Wakko's head of hair, getting a deeper frown from Yakko, and said, "As fun as that sounds Plotz's no ghoul and I'm not talking about the studio's current tyrant."

Wakko fixed his hat. "Who then?"

Dot gasped. "Don't tell me he's got a twin!"

Zekko's face morphed into one of dismay. "Darling now that's a thought that would make even the most bravest of men run away like frightened school girls."

He covered Wakko's ears. "So let's not scare the little ones here."

At Wakko's scowl, Zekko laughed and tapped the middle child's head. "Just joking Wak. I actually think you're rather brave."

Wakko looked to Zekko with a smile. "Really?"

"So Zekko," Yakko suddenly said getting between the two, moving Zekko further away as well. "Mind telling us who this other Plotz is before I start jumping on the twin conspiracy here."

Zekko briefly looked at Yakko weirdly before waving a hand. "Fine fine, don't get your ears in a twist."

He gestured for them to follow as they reached the top of the stairs and made a right heading into more brilliantly white walls aligned with more posters of famous people along with a few other posters advertising old plays and movies. In the middle of the hall stood very over grown trees, splaying their branches just about all over the place.

"As I was saying." Zekko continued, moving a branch out of the way and quickly let it go.

Yakko yelped as the branch slapped his face leaving a red mark against his white face.

"Oh watch for the branches." Zekko said smirking at his scowling brother. "They sure pack a punch."

"So I've noticed." Yakko drawled a hand on his stinging cheek.

Zekko giggled and marched forward this time having mercy on his brother and instead ducked under the next branch.

"Anyways when I said Plotz I meant Plotz _Senior_ not o' Plotz Jr. Thad wasn't the first to take up the CEO position."

The grin on Zekko's face had more hidden meaning behind it then he was letting on, but to his three guests it was quite psychotic looking.

"Daddy Plotz beat him to it." Zekko said with a hysterical giggle. He marched forward once more.

"Gotta say though." He began once more, but this time there wasn't much of a chipper tone as before. "The saying is true. Like father, like son. Even Plotz's little boy has his father's same nasty habit of...ah taking things that don't belong to them. Hehe...hilarious isn't it?"

Yakko took notice of snarl hiding under his words. "I doubt it."

Zekko chuckled, but very little humor stood in it. "Glad you think that way."

They turned right and walked out of the overgrowing forest and into more hall.

"What I was trying to get to though is I'm far more acquainted with Plotz Senior than I'd like to be if I'm being frank here. He wasn't the most tolerable of men and I was glad to make him a buddy of mine."

"Zekko you're giving us mixed messages here." Yakko said.

Dot crossed her arms. "You said you didn't like him, so why make him your buddy?"

"Because Dot, sweetie," Zekko grinned her way. "A buddy of mine is not to far off from a special friend of yours."

He patted her head. "Get the picture?"

"Guess so and you ruined my daisy!" Dot said fixing the daisy between her ears with a narrowed gaze at Zekko. He bended it.

Zekko chuckled nervously. "Sorry...my bad."

"Why are we going down this hall again?" Wakko asked.

Zekko snapped his fingers. "Oh! Almost forgot about that! Come on, enough chit chat."

He waved at them to follow and they went down the hall. Continuing onward they had to be amazed at the fact this place seemed to go on forever. As they looked down the other corridors they only saw more hall. Or in Wakko's case as he looked to his right, down yet another hall obviously, there was a single door. Curious he peeked a glance at the others. They were still walking on with Zekko talking up a storm and Yakko continuing the conversation as Dot looked bored out of her mind. Wakko shrugged and went for the corridor.

"Woah...tiny door." Wakko said entering the hall.

The wooden door was about half his size from where he stood. Wakko wondered why, but then realized this was probably one of those weird illusions Yakko had showed him once. Well used to prank him on April Fools, but anyway wakko wouldn't be fooled by that trick again. With a huff he went towards the door. As he walked on then the middle child noticed the ceiling was getting awfully closer and actually the door wasn't changing in size. Wakko went down on all fours and had to begin crawling when the hall turned into a narrow passageway.

"This is weird-oof!"

Wakko's nose collided right with the wooden doors. Rubbing his nose tenderly he looked to the door. He tilted his head at the door's engravings. Pulling the sleeve of his sweater down Wakko rubbed off the layered dust. He wrinkled his nose at the overwhelming dust and quickly waved it away. Wakko looked back to the door and blinked in surprise. Similar to the painting on the hall ceiling was the blue star with the word 'Animaniacs' over it, but this time it didn't include the three siblings. Wakko grabbed hold of the handle and tried twisting it open, but it wouldn't open. Placing both hands on the door he jingled the knob and the tattle tale metal click that repeated told him it was locked.

With a huff Wakko sat on the heels of his feet, annoyed. He blinked feeling some rough material under him at his toes. Wakko looked down and suddenly saw a welcome mat. Getting an idea, also as a bulb popped over his head (which he ate), Wakko scooted back and pulled the mat back. Just as he suspected a key laid there. He reached for it.

"Now what do you think you're doing?"

Wakko gasped as something grabbed the back of his sweater and he was roughly pulled back. In that moment the key jumped from his hand spinning in the air before it landed safely back to the ground with a clink where the mat replaced itself back to the floor like it was never touched.

Wakko was pulled back from the hall and out into the normal sized portion of it where he found himself staring into some very familiar intimidating eyes.

"Wimpy," Gekko warned lifting Wakko a good two inches off the floor by the front of his sweater. "You got five seconds to spill before I end up getting a new punch dummy. Now tell me why the hell you were back there. Don't lie!"

Wakko panicked as Gekko shook him. "I was just-"

"Gekko! You put him down this instant!"

The two brothers turned to their right to find Shayna only feet away and only getting closer. She didn't look very happy either. Gekko looked at her in outrage.

"Shayna he-"

"Now." She ordered only a inch from his face.

Wakko looked back and forth between them as they stared into each other's eyes, neither blinking. He could feel Gekko shaking with anger, as the said toon was holding him, and felt this could either go very badly or...worse then badly. Wakko wasn't sure if there a good side to this-

"Fine." Gekko said dropping Wakko.

"Oof!" Wakko yelped falling onto the hard floor. Okay so this was the good side, but it certainly hurt.

As Wakko grumbled about why the floor wasn't covered in pillows instead of tiles, Gekko faced his sister, a murderous glare set on his features.

"I hope you're happy." Wakko heard Gekko spat at Shayna. "Because that the last time I'm ever listening to you."

Shayna scoffed, turning from him with a disgusted look. "As if you ever listen."

Gekko's jaw clenched and his flexed his fingers. Wakko winced as his claws slipped out in a flash.

"Oh I listen." Gekko said in a controlled voice. He pointed a clawed finger at her. "You're my sister Shayna. I'm supposed to listen, but does that ever stop you from ignoring every word I say? No."

His claws retracted. Gekko snapped his jacket's collar up and turned towards the opposite way, but didn't walk just yet.

"Be glad you have more brothers cause this brother's not dealing with you anymore. I'm done with your crap."

Hands stuffed into his jacket pockets and walked forward.

"If Zekko's asks I'm in my room where the world makes sense."

Wakko watched as Gekko kept on going and once he reached the corridor he and his sibs had come through with all the plants. Once Gekko turned the corner the toon went into a full sprint before vanishing out of sight.

"You okay?"

Wakko looked to his right and found Shayna holding out a hand to him, some concern in her expression. He grabbed her hand allowed her to pull him.

"I'm okay." He said with a smile. Wakko rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...thanks for-"

"It's nothing." Shayna said dismissing the subject. "Someone's got to keep his reigns in check once in awhile." She sighed crossing her arms. "It's a just a pity he picks on anyone weaker then him."

"Hey." Wakko said not looking amused.

Shayna backtracked. "Bad choice of words. I mean he's just looking for someone else to use up all his steam at. Someone who got the better end of the deal…"

Wakko titled his head. "What do you mean?"

Shayna shook her head and then gave him a smile. "Anyone ever tell you you have a nice hat? I like it."

"Oh well no, but-hey wait. Are you trying to change-"

"Hey! You know what?" Shayna suddenly announced turning Wakko around towards where the others had went. "We better catch up with the others! You're missing the grand tour! Is that a new turtleneck sweater? It looks rather dashing."

"Uh thanks…" Wakko trailed off trying not to trip over his own two feet. Shayna wasn't really letting him walk right now.

As she continued to push him away and he kept on trying not to fall, neither noticed the piercing glare upon their backs.

"Wakko you better watch your back." A deep liverpool voice whispered.

Once they were out of sight, sharp nails embedded themselves into the corner wall. Gekko's hardened stare still staring straight ahead where they once stood.

"Cause if you hurt her in anyway."

With a crack of marble Gekko tore a piece of the corner wall with his bare fist. He let the rubble particles slip down from the palm of his hand and sprinkle onto the floor, a satisfied grin spread on his lips.

"...I'll deal with you myself."

* * *

 **(gulps) I don't like the sound of that! Anyways tune in next time for Digimon Digital-Wait wrong show. Whoops! Hehe...well see ya around! The Queen has left the building! Bye! :)**


	19. Who Said I Was Fine

**Man I never thought I get back on here! Our internet went down and I was like NO! Thankfully it's back and I finally got through writing the next chapter. YAY! So guys sit back and relax. It's time to read...**

* * *

CHAPTER 18: WHO SAID I WAS FINE

"Chocolates! Taffy! Lollipops! And even more chocolate!"

Dot rolled her eyes. "Gee is that all?"

Wakko ignored her as his sights were set on the giant candy shelf in front of him. Dot wasn't surprised when he began a taste testing marathon right there and then, stuffing random candies in his mouth while still had air in his lungs. Knowing he would be occupied for the time being Dot took her gaze around the room. Zekko had decided to end their tour with a visit to their Entertainment Center as he called it.

Dot's nose wrinkled in dislike seeing the said person still by Yakko and with Shayna not having moved from her space next to Zekko's side since she joined them. Even from where she stood Dot knew Yakko was clearly only tolerating half of what their _brother_ said. She used the term very lightly. No matter what amount of resemblance there was, even if Borax was their animator, she wasn't about to start calling these psychos family. She didn't trust them, that was that.

Whilst Wakko was busy stuffing himself full of sweets Dot took it to herself to check out more of the place. She wasn't going to have Zekko as her tour guide so she would be her own. Walking towards the back of the room Dot moved further from the rest of her siblings and kept on walking until she could barely hear their voices.

With no one around a quiet space Dot found herself thinking about the recent events in the past few days. She was still plenty mad at Yakko for them coming in the first place and not even talking to her or Wakko about the choice he made. Shouldn't this have been a family decision? Dot didn't want more siblings, she was fine with the two brothers she had, even though one eats ten times his weight and the other doesn't know when to stop talking sometimes, they were all the family she wanted. Nuff said.

Dot stopped walking, her anger returning once more. These other _siblings_ of theirs were criminals, now her brother was letting them join the family just like that? Ridiculous! He should've told them first, they were a _family_ and stuff like this was supposed to be a _family_ decision!

She sighed. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything she could about it anymore. Yakko had been stubborn enough to go through with the whole thing despite her and Wakko's protests. Dot had hoped their earlier no talking routine would make her brother snap when they were in the car and he would return to his senses and make Scratchy do a full 360 back to the studio lot. Wrong! They went to that place anyway and brought them for the ride back. She hated going to that place. It was creepy, in much need of a good wash (seriously even criminals should consider good hygiene), and it was just a horrible place. Nothing good comes out from a place like that and the evidence followed them home.

CRASH!

Dot jumped at the noise. What was that?

Curious Dot walked further into the room until reaching a section of the room quite similar to a bar. It had a sleek black countertop with a wooden base stretching for a good ten feet. Both ends of the countertop were blocked from going to the other side so the only way to reach the side where all the glasses and bottles of beverages were was to jump over the counter. Coming closer Dot could hear someone on the other side of the counter.

"...This stupid stinking hunk of junk…"

Dot recognized that deep liverpool voice anywhere and this one didn't belong to the brother she left at the candy shelf. Proving her suspicions a green cap with blue star came into view when it's owner stood up.

Gekko was balancing beverage cans in his arms. "We should've never bought it..."

"What are you doing back there?"

Never had Dot heard such a shriek before as Gekko jumped into the air letting all the cans fall to the ground. She looked up and had the decency to smirk. So much for being a tough guy. Like a cat he had latched himself onto the roof, his claws embedded themselves into the ceiling as a frightened look dawned on his face as he trembled. Gekko snapped his head towards Dot and the look vanished, replaced by an annoyed glare. She heard his animal like growl from all the way on the ground.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled.

Dot crossed her arms. "It's not my fault you got scared-"

"I wasn't scared!" Gekko protested as his face flushed red. "You startled me!"

"Then why are you still on the ceiling like a scared pussycat?" She said with a smirk.

A heavy red tint covered his furry face as he scowled. The claws on his feet retracted and the rest of his body hung in mid air keeping one set of claws onto the ceiling. Those retracted and he dropped onto the ground in a crouched position. Gekko stood to his feet and snapped his collar back up. Seeing Dot's smirk still etched on her face he scowled and folded his arms over his chest.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you." He muttered in a dark tone.

"Why are you back there anyway?" Dot said ignoring his threat. She wasn't afraid of him and he would know it.

Gekko narrowed his eyes at her, annoyance plastered on his face. He snorted and turned towards the cans he dropped, presuming to pick them up.

"What's it matter to you?" He gruffly replied.

Dot saw as he slipped two of the cans into his jacket and eyed the toon suspiciously. "Nothing really, but unless you plan on putting those drinks back then you might wanna take the ones from your jacket too."

Gekko snapped his gaze to her. "Geez what are you, my mother? I don't need a brat like you telling me what to do,." He turned back to the cans. "So why don't you make it easier on both of us and go prancing back to those brothers of yours."

Dot scowled. "Those _brothers_ of mine are yours too if you've forgotten-"

A loud crash and she stopped mid-sentence. He no longer had the cans in his hands, they stood on the floor, some still twirling before coming to a stop on the wooden floor. As he was turned from her Dot see his expression, but by the way he was shaking whatever he was feeling it wasn't going to come out pretty.

"They aren't my brothers..."

Dot was taken back by the anger in his voice, it made it his accent grow thicker, deepening his voice along with it.

A thud in front of her made Dot snap her head up and she cowered back. Gekko had jumped over the counter and was right in front of her. His rageful expression was all she could see. She stepped back but he only closed the gap, towering over her.

"...and you aren't my sister."

He sounded so animal it was hard to tell what he said between the snarling that emitted from him, but she heard him loud and clear. A hardened stare reached Dot's eyes and she glared back at him, nearly matching his own stare.

"Who said I ever wanted to be?" She challenged.

Gekko's eyes widened just a bit. Dot thought she saw a glimpse of surprise shimmer in his eyes, but whatever it might've been was gone in a snap, replaced with the animal prowling inside him.

"At least we agree on that." He said this in such a low voice she almost misheard him.

He then reached a hand into his jacket pocket pulling out the cans.

"By the way…" Gekko held up the cans to her face. "I was only grabbing the stash of sodas in the fridge. Nothing back there has alcohol, it's all for show."

Gekko stuffed the cans back into his jacket and began walking away. "Check it for all I care, you'll only find water in those bottles."

Dot watched as he walked off, turned a corner and disappeared. She looked back to the counter and then to where he disappeared. Making up her mind Dot went forward and jumped over the counter. She grabbed the first bottle and undid it's cork. Dot poured a tiny bit into a glass and very hesitantly took a tiny sip.

Water...it was just water like he said.

Still feeling suspicious Dot replaced the bottle and headed over to fridge. Opening it inside were packs of soda cans.

"At least he's honest." Dot said closing the fridge door. Then she saw the soda cans all over the floor. She groaned. "But like every boy in the world he leaves a giant mess in his wake."

Not wanting to get blamed for the mess Dot quickly gathered the cans and tossed them into the fridge. That done she jumped over the counter and walked back to her siblings. She had enough of being her own tour guide for now, even if it meant having to deal psychotic Warner brother and sister back there, she'd rather be over there then to bump back into Mr. Cheery and his temper.

 _What is that guy's problem?_

* * *

"Stupid sisters...always think they're all that...it's sickening."

Not really focusing on where he was going, Gekko marched through the halls with a scowl etched on his face and a nearly crushed soda can in his hand. He gulped down the rest of the drink and crushed the can in the palm of his hands, stuffing it into his jacket and taking out the other can. Gekko's scowl only deepened seeing it.

"Who the hell makes apple soda!" He threw the can to the ground. It hit the floor with a loud crack of metal, bounced up before hitting the floor once more and rolled to a stop.

Gekko ran a hand through his hair, but immediately regretted it. With a pained gasp he pulled back his hand finding his claws out and had scratched his head. Gekko growled in annoyance and closed his eyes taking deep breathes, trying to calm himself down. He felt his racing heart calm and opened his eyes. More in control of himself Gekko retracted his claws and sighed dragging a hand down his face.

Feeling a throbbing sensation on his head he took his hat off and carefully ran a hand through his hair. He winced feeling the scratches and pulled his hand back to see it stained.

"Damn…" Gekko cursed and hastily removed his gloves off. They were torn and now stained, what use did he have for them now? Besides better to get rid of them while he can before his sibs saw this. Especially Zekko, he couldn't see this.

Gekko stuffed the gloves into jacket pocket and walked down the hall with purpose. Making several lefts and rights he finally found his bearings and made a beeline for the only hall in this whole place with a single door at the end. As the ceiling above began getting closer he went down on his knees and crawled the rest of the way.

Gekko pulled back the welcome mat and grabbed the key from underneath. Checking behind him he looked to see if anyone was there, but luckily no one was. In no time he jabbed the key into the lock and with a twist it clicked open. Stuffing the key back under the welcome mat Gekko hurried through the little door closing it behind him. The first thing to hit him was that old library smell of velvet coverings and parchment paper. His frown melted away and a genuine smile reached his face. Gekko never felt more happy in his life. He missed this place.

Standing up, he walked in and took in his surroundings. It was still exactly the same. The walls here weren't made of marble, instead smooth wooden surfaces touched every nook and cranny of the place. It's dark cocoa color felt homey and made Gekko feel safe. From the front of the room and towards the back the place was aligned with bookshelves reaching ten feet in the air, filled from top to bottom with books of all sizes. He let his ungloved hand skim over the dark maple bookshelf walls. It'd been far too long since he'd been here…

Gekko let his hand drop to his side and walked deeper into giant room. It wasn't long before a familiar study filled his view. He always admired Zekko's study. It was a nice place to be in, quiet with nobody around to bother you, what more could a person want?

His brother's desk was of simple design. Zekko had always been old fashioned at most times, even now Gekko smirked at the burned out candle on his desk. He remembered before when he used to bug Zekko about it. He smiled at the memory. Gekko still remembered what his brother said when he told him to buy a lamp like everyone else.

" _And become a mindless follower?"_ Zekko had said before waving a hand. " _Please. Everyone knows that's now those corporate minds get to you."_

Gekko would rolled his eyes _. "You're being ridiculous. Have you been reading those tabloids again?"_

Zekko would laugh and grin his way. " _Now Gek, you may think of me as old fashioned, but those things rot your brain."_

His brother would then take out a match and light the candle. Gekko remembered being both annoyed and still having the decency to admire the ways his brother thought. Zekko would catch the look in his eyes every time and every time he pointed it out Gekko would say he's lost his marbles.

" _Nah Gek. That happened already."_ Zekko would say chuckling. Gekko remembered trying to hide the smile on his lips when he said that, but he knew Zekko saw it, he just didn't point it out.

Bringing his mind back from the past, Gekko realized he had walked around the desk and was near the cushioned chair behind it. Shaking his head the middle child tried pushing the pit of sadness in his stomach away and focused on why he was here first of all. Gekko pulled the drawers open and barely managed to dodge the dust storm that came flying out when he did.

"Blah!" Gekko spat and sputtered rubbing the dust off his tongue when it entered his mouth.

With a disgusted shudder Gekko patted the dust off his jacket and this time carefully opened the drawers. He reached in and pulled out a pair of blue gloves. Gekko shook the remaining dust off them and slipped them over his hands.

"That's better." He said flexing his fingers with the new gloves on.

Closing the drawer, Gekko opened the bottom one and pulled out the small first aid box stored there. Once again he had to be grateful Zekko had things like this around. The middle child quickly pulled out what he needed and tossed the box back in the drawer. He removed his hat once more and in no time he had bandaged up the cuts on his head. It wasn't the best fix up in the world, but it would have to do for now. The cuts would heal in a snap so he could take off the bandages in a few hours once they did.

Gekko slipped on his hat, making sure the bandages were hidden and hid away anything else that would've given away his being here. Although he was finished and could leave as fast as he could to the depths of his own room, Gekko found himself instead sitting in the study chair. It was comfy, he noticed.

He slumped into the chair and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace of the empty study, away everyone else, just to be alone. Gekko liked it better this way, there was no one around to be of a bother to him.

 _And no stubborn sisters…._

He nearly snorted. He knew his peace wouldn't last for long. Gekko sometimes wondered if sisters were this disease you could not get rid of. Whenever he was in the mood to be alone she popped up like some freaky jack in the box bugging him to no content. She would tell him it was because she was worried for him, but he wasn't gonna believe that lie.

A scowl reached tugged at his lips. He didn't doubt it for a second that if their brother had been with them for all those years she wouldn't be so worried after all. She was Zekko's precious little girl! Why would she want to hang around with her ill tempered brother when she had him? Zekko wasn't this perfect brother she keeps on imagining and she can't see past the illusion she made for herself. Gekko couldn't help hating how much she idolized him when he wasn't even around to begin with. Was he there when she was scared? Was he there to protect her when those stupid guards didn't have a little respect? Was he ever there?!

Gekko stood from the study chair, a newfound anger growing within him.

 _Zekko was never there. He wasn't the one who took care of us, that had been put all on me. I was the one who had to look out for our sister, for myself, for the both of us._

His hands clenched into fists.

 _I had to be the big brother, not him. I had to be there for her, he never was._

Something snapped in Gekko's mind, his stare grew cold, his claws ripped through the gloves.

"SO WHY DOES SHE CARE FOR HIM MORE THEN ME?" Gekko screamed.

His claws sliced the first thing they touched. Three waxy portions of candle bounced off the table and hit the floor. His arm fell limp at his side, the strength his anger gave him gone. Gekko's furious expression crumbled into despair. He hung his head.

Plink _._

A single tear dropped to the ground. With shaky breath Gekko slowly dropped to his knees, he collected the pieces of candle into his hands. Using the back of his hand, claws no longer out, he rubbed at his eyes and forced the tears away. He would not cry. He was better than that. Crying was for wimps.

 _I'm not a wimp._

Gekko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he inhaled his head raised up before lowering back down as he exhaled. Those eyes opened once again, nothing showed through those eyes. They were guarded, tough, and not afraid to challenge a single soul.

He stood to his feet looking down at the candle pieces in his hands. A bitter taste was left in his mouth for what he did to his brother's candle, but what did he care for it. He had always told him to get a lamp, didn't he?

"It's what you get for not listening." Gekko said walking over to the waste basket near the desk He turned his palm over and the candle pieces fell inside with three distinct thuds.

Reaching into his jacket Gekko pulled out a new candle and planted it where the old one once stood.

 _So he doesn't know I was here._

That's why he was replacing it. There might've been a time when Gekko used to idol his brother, but that time was no more.

 _Besides...how can you idol someone who was never there?_

Gekko walked from the study and kept on going even past the door leading outside. He wanted to keep moving forward, deeper into the library as it looked to never end. He wondered if he kept on going would there ever be an end? Could the room just be eternal? Gekko knew better though. He had tried so long ago to see if it was, but ended up finding himself lost in the numerous halls of shelves until his siblings found him. This time though he pondered getting lost. It seemed nice to just be forever hidden in this room, alone. So Gekko kept on walking, but he knew he'd never be truly alone.

He's got two siblings who just won't let him be...no matter how hard he tries.

* * *

 **I'm with Dot on this one, I don't want to be stuck with his temper. Will Gekko ever stop trying to be alone? Will Dot ever trust her new siblings? Will we ever find out if Wakko liked the candy?! This is the Queen leaving the building and waiting for your loyal reviews. Goodbye everybody! :)**


	20. There a Doctor in the House?

**(Sneaks in, tiptoeing) Okay I have one chance. Maybe they're not here-**

(Yakko pops out) "GRAB HER!"

 **(There's a tumble and after a few yelps and comical noises I've been tied up in a chair) Oh come on!**

(Shines a light in my eyes, Yakko and his siblings standing before me) "Where have you been and where's the chapter we've been asking for? I know you have it!"

 **First of all, ow! Second of all, why are you three out of your story?!**

(Wakko crosses his arms) "We have every right to be!"

 **(Sighs) Cut me some slack. I know it's been a while-**

"Two years!"

 **But I'm here now! And I do have the next chapter...**

(They look at one another and shrug. Yakko flips the light off) "Alright fine, but you owe these people an explanation."

 **Of course, now untie me. (turns to you the audience as they do so) Hey everyone, long time no see. I know it's been what? Two years? Yeah much longer than I intended. But I am back and I don't want to keep you guys any longer. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's taken countless months of writer's block and personal problems to get this out finally. I said I wouldn't abandon this story and so here's the chapter you've all very patiently waited for. Hope I'm not too rusty, heh. Okay enough chit chat. Warners send them off will ya?**

(They wave) "Enjoy the chapter!"

* * *

CHAPTER 19: THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE?

"You sure you're okay?"

Wakko barely heard Shayna as he tried to not puke again. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." He said, putting a hand against the bathroom wall to steady himself. He felt all dizzy, but the rumbling in his tummy stopped after he heaved the last of the chocolates he downed from the shelf. He should have known chocolate isn't supposed to stretch like taffy.

"You want a soda or something?" Shayna asked, third time too, and it's followed by Dot's irritated voice.

"He said he's fine, now stop bugging him." He frowned at that.

"Dot she's not bugging me."

He heard her grumble. He sighed and closed the lid of the toilet before sitting on it. His stomach still felt uneasy. He hoped Yakko would come back soon. He said he'd be back with an alka-seltzer for him. And Wakko didn't want to spend the next ten minutes with his two sisters arguing out there.

 _Two sisters._ He thought. _Feels so weird to say._

It's not any weirder than having three new siblings. At least how Zekko put it. Yakko wrinkled his nose at that when he said it earlier. Wakko doesn't remember how the subject came up, but he was eating the licorice sticks when he overheard them. He thinks Yakko asked Zekko about their relationship. Wakko pretty much assumed the three were his siblings. Guess Yakko wasn't so sure.

The way Zekko put it, it was easier to say they were siblings. Same animator and all so why not? Maybe Yakko didn't like the term or something like that, but Wakko overheard as Yakko list off a few other options. Cousins, aunts and uncles, that weird cousin in law twice removed's dog. He had giggled at that one. Zekko didn't appreciate the humor for some reason. His voice went all strict on the matter, like those times Yakko caught Wakko eating the fridge and he used that parenting tone of his. It was never so serious like how Zekko sounded. Wakko found that weird.

Then again, there's a lot he found weird about Zekko. He's awful nice to him. Too close and personal sometimes. That's supposed to be their shtick. He can tell Yakko doesn't like it. It is weird but he found Zekko funny too. His moods change so quick Wakko can hardly keep up, especially since he talks just as fast. Wakko smirked at that. Yakko's got competition there.

"Well I'm gonna see if they're back." Dot said, interrupting his thoughts, and he looked at the door when he heard her walk away. It was then quiet on the other side...Did Shayna leave too?

Wakko stood up. He had spent about a solid twenty minutes in the bathroom and that was longer than anyone should be. It was pretty small too. He only needs to take two steps back and he's reached the bathtub. He almost ran his arm into the sink too. But the place was nicely decorated. White tiled floor and everything. He noticed the walls had blue stars on them. In fact the mirror was star shaped.

He gave the stars a confused look as he walked to the door. The elevator gate is a star too. He remembered walking and seeing that painting on the wall with his new siblings. Did that have something to do with it? Hmm, maybe he can ask.

Wakko slid open the door and peeked out. He frowned not seeing anyone. Closing the door behind him he went over to the parlor counter in the front of the room.

He smiled at the sight. He liked this counter. Made him feel like he was in an ice cream shop or one of those old school soda shops. It even had those spinning chairs! He jumps right onto one and sat down. Holding the edge of the counter he gave himself a push and the chair span. He giggled, liking the ride, but only three spins in he felt an uneasy rumbling in his stomach. Wakko made a face and stopped the ride short, his cheeks taking a green tint. He didn't want another trip to the toilet. He shook his head.

Wakko looked up and was nose to nose with Shayna.

"Heya Wakko!"

Wakko shrieked, leaning far too back and flailing his arms he fell right out the chair. Shayna cringed at the thud. She looks over the counter. "Wakko?"

She sees the toon on the ground, tongue poking out and a dazed look on his face. Not to mention the circling stars around his head.

"Sorry! Didn't think you'd scare that easy." Shayna jumps over the counter and heads over.

Wakko shakes his head, the stars fade away. "I wasn't scared!"

"Sure you weren't." Shayna drawled, hiking Wakko to his feet.

Wakko pouted. "I wasn't…"

She puts her hands on her hips, smirking. "Give it a rest Wakko, besides if you stop complaining I'll get you that soda!" She doesn't let him respond and speeds to the back of the corner.

Wakko blinks and climbs back onto the spinning chair. "But Dot said-"

"Ugh! Dot, Smot!" the Warner sister pulls a cabinet open, grabbing several soda cans. "I know how to handle queasy stomachs! Gekko used to have them all the time, now do you like lemon or orange or grapefruit?" She plants each soda flavor onto the counter as she listed them off.

"Uh-"

"Oh wait! We got root beer! Or-or-" a large soda can, almost has big as himself, is slammed right onto the table, making the Warner jump. "Zekko's special fruit punch! It'll do just the trick!"

Wakko looked up at the three foot soda can. "Um-"

"What?" She said only inches away from his face, making him lean back. "Don't like fruit punch?"

"I'll just stick with lemon." He takes the soda to avoid further talking. Is this what it felt like to be right in someone's face?

"Your lost." She shrugs and tosses the giant soda behind her. Despite the fact there was no glass, both toons heard the soda crash and break into some. Toon logic…

"Just drink up and you'll be well in no time bucko." She pokes his nose to emphasize, it honks in response. He puts a hand on her nose.

"Hey!" He huffs when she giggles.

"Relax you baby. And drink up before I shove it down your gullet!" Shayna threatened with a scowl. Wakko fumbles with the can before snapping it open and drinks it. The scowl is instantly gone and replaced with a smile.

"Good." She takes out a nail file and files her claws, which came out with a quick flex of her fingers.

Soda half gone, Wakko puts it down, glancing up at Shayna. She simply focused on her task, not even glancing at him.

"Staring is rude you know." She suddenly said. Wakko quickly averted his gaze.

"Sorry." And yet he looks right back, the star on her cheek catching his attention this time. "Why do you have that?"

"To fix my claws, why else?" Shayna removed the file to look over claws as she spoke.

"No, no, not that! The star!" He said, pointing to emphasize.

"Oh what, this little beauty mark?" Shayna grinned, pointing a single claw at it. "I was drawn with it silly."

Wakko tilts his head. "But why?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm a star darling!" Her ego practically grew in size when she said it. She rests her elbow on the counter, other hand resting on her hip. "Even Borax knew it the minute he drew me." She went on with a smirk. Then she sighed and drew her arm over her eyes, head back.

"Sadly, the road to stardom came at a dead stop for us all."

Wakko sipped at his soda. "How come?"

He noticed she opened her mouth to respond, but closed it right back up. She moved her attention right back at him, startling him with those narrowed eyes. "What is this, Hollywood Dateline?" She snapped, huffing as she crossed her arms. "Sheesh, no one appreciates privacy around here!"

He stared at her. Did he say something wrong? Why did she get so snappy all of a sudden. Was this a girl thing? "I was just asking."

"Well no harm, no foul, blah blah blah and all that jazz." She hurried to say and jumped off her seat. Wakko blinked. She got over that quick. Are girls always this weird?

His thoughts were broken the second the soda decided to make a reappearance. Not a second later did Shayna stop in her tracks at the sound of an urk and footsteps ran from the counter.

"Huh?" Shayna cringed hearing heaving. She turned and there was Wakko at the trash can. She stared and went over to the counter, plucking the soda off from it.

"Ingredients, boring. Allergies, boring. Expiration date..." She stared at that. "Oops."

Wakko groaned and stayed slumped over the can. Shayna looked back at him.

"Maybe we should just wait for our brothers."

* * *

"You have a rollercoaster?!"

Yakko looked away from the kitchen cabinet to where Zekko was bouncing on his toes as he stared in awe at their water tower coaster. He held back a snort. "Well yeah-" The eldest Warner was suddenly right in his face.

"Can I ride it, can I ride it, can I ride it?" Zekko chanted all giddy and with every beg he moved closer into the Warner's face.

Yakko blinked. "Sure."

"THANK YOU!" Zekko grabbed up his brother into a giant hug. Yakko swore he could hear his back pop from the pressure.

"N-no problem!" He rasped before he was quickly dropped. The other Warner ran for the coaster. Yakko watched him and shook his head. If he gets another Elmyra styled hug like that he'll need a hospital.

A train whistle sound off as Yakko got back up to his feet. Zekko was at the front and clad in a train conductor's uniform, a bandana around his neck and his blue gloves replaced with black ones.

"I always wanted to do this!" Zekko pulled the whistle chain once again, whistle going off.

Yakko turned back to the cabinet, spotting the package of alka-seltzer. Two left. Should be enough for Wakko he supposed. In the background, he heard the rush of the train taking off and Zekko's shrieks of laughter following. Yakko couldn't help but chuckle. He was acting like a little kid.

The eldest closed the cabinet, walking over to the coaster as it bounded the loop the loop and dove into the tunnel. He stood there waiting as coaster completed it's two rounds of loops and with a screeching halt the train stopped a foot away. Zekko clicked open the cart door, wobbling out, giggling until he flopped onto his back. "Again!"

"Later." Yakko helped his brother to his feet. "Wakko needs this alka-seltzer remember?"

"Aww...one more minute?" Zekko pleaded with a puckered lip.

Yakko did his best not to smirk. "Fine." When the boy perks. "After we drop this off." Zekko opened his mouth to protest. "Hey you didn't say when you'd get the minute."

Zekko stayed silent and turned with a childish huff. "Stupid logic."

The eldest drags the other to the tower door. "Come on, it will still be here when we get back." Zekko's whines and complaints continued on their march the door. Yakko shook his head in amusement. To be frank, he preferred the childish act. Zekko hadn't once stopped his snarky comments before they got to the tower. Yakko said the CEO's name only once and that had been his reward. Not to be a wet blanket, but after the fiftieth Plotz joke it got old.

Speaking of Zekko, he stopped right as Yakko approached the ladder. Was it just him or he look nervous? "You coming?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, but," He gestures to the ladder, grinning. "Little sibs first."

He's not gonna hear the end of that is he? Yakko shrugged it off and walked down the ladder, quite literally. He smirked hearing "Show off" muttered by the other eldest. Moment he reached the ground Yakko looked up. Zekko was peering over the ledge. Yakko cupped his hands around his mouth. "Any time today would be nice!" He grinned upon the scowl he received above. He expected the guy to one up him, but instead carefully climbed down the ladder. Kept stopping every few steps too. Heh. Come to think of it, he did this going up the tower too.

"If I didn't know any better." Yakko called out as Zekko was halfway down. "I would say you're afraid of heights."

"Am not!" Zekko scowled, glaring at his brother's amused smirk.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Okay you're not."

"Am too!"

Yakko bit back a snort. Zekko paused in confusion, processing what he just said. Oh if looks could kill, Yakko would be beelining for the hospital.

"Red is a good color on you-" His punchline came to a striking halt as a zipper is pulled right over his lips.

"Zip it Warner." Zekko scowled, standing before the Warner. He huffs and storms past Yakko. The eldest rolled his eyes, zipping open his mouth. Yakko took after him.

"It got you down didn't it?" He quirked.

Zekko looked back, brow furrowed. "You really want that zipper back."

"No, but it's worth being annoying." Another scowl! He's on a role. "Hey, pro tip. Look forward."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Yakko shrugged. "Fine then. Been a while since we had a visual gag."

"What-"

Yakko ducked down, wincing at the sound of a slam. His brother never saw the two studio workers as they walked past, carrying a billboard. Zekko fell back with a thud. Yakko stood right back up, turning to his fallen brother.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me." Sure he could have warned him earlier, but where's the fun in that? His next retort is cut off by a groan of pain. Yakko took a moment to really look at his brother and bit his jaw back. Um, this is the part where he gets stars for eyes, not gushing blood down his nose. Talk about backfire...

"Zekko you okay?" Yakko's hand gets slapped away before he can help Zekko up.

"Dof't touch if!" Zekko hissed, muffled with his hands over his nose to stop the bleeding. "I'ff fine'd!"

Despite the situation, Yakko raised a brow. "Say that five times fast."

"I'ff fine'd, I'ff fine'd, I'vf fine'd-Shuf up!" He snapped. He wobbly got to his feet, not even bothering to snap at Yakko when he grabbed his arm to balance him. Yakko reached behind him and pulled out a tissue box.

"Here." Zekko took it, taking a fistful of tissues out. Yakko didn't bother letting him go. One unsteady step and Zekko looked ready to fall flat on his face. Sheesh. If he had known the billboard had something against Zekko he would have thrown in that extra warning. Didn't think he needed to. If him or one of the sibs took a hit like that it was your typical dizzy spell, couple stars, but no need for the ER. Speaking of, doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"This way Rudolph." Yakko led Zekko in the direction of the studio medical ward. "Before that nose of yours swells."

"Buf, Wakko'st medifines!" The eldest protested. "He need thef!"

"And you need five rolls of gauze." Zekko opened his mouth and Yakko cut in once more. "I'll take the alka-seltzer to him. But first you need to see the nurse."

Zekko paused. "Nurze?" Oh now he's interested. Yakko smirked.

"Mhm." He led Zekko forward, the toon not stopping now. "Miss Nurse to be exact. Blonde, hours glass figure, legs like Astaire-"

"Stof yaffing! I'ff in pain!" There was a twinkle in Zekko's eyes. "Tafe me to Miff Nurze!"

Someone's eager. Yakko kept the toon walking. "No problemo."

Gotta admit, he felt better seeing Zekko with a bounce in his step. And this time he did a better of billboard look out. That was still bugging him too. He knew not all toons were drawn with ability to take a visual gag hit, let alone a boxing glove punch. Guess Zekko counted as one of them. That would explain the height of fears. Hm. Logical or not, he's still gonna ask questions. After he sends Zekko to Miss Nurse. Come to think of it, he wouldn't mind staying a few minutes himself. Just to ehhhh, make sure Zekko is alright! He could squeeze in a check up. After all he is a very sick boy...

* * *

 **Don't we all know it XD A shorty but hopefully a goody. Don't worry everyone, I don't intend to take several months cooking up the next chapter. The last two years have been hectic and right now I feel stable enough to start writing again. I won't bore you with details, just give you all a promise the next chapter will come soon. If not...I'll eat Wakko's hat.**

"WHAT?!"

 **Shoot-(bolts) Bye! Until next time! The Queen has left the building!**


	21. Broken Noses and Sibling Quarrels

**HELLO MY LOYAL SUBJECTS!**

 **XD I'm back once again people and with another chapter! This one should have come out over the weekend but I got a little caught up with school and personal issues. BUT FEAR NOT, FOR LE CHAPTER IS HERE. Btw if you haven't noticed I have replaced my old cover with the new one I drew. Thought it was time to upgrade it c: Now without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 20: BROKEN NOSES AND SIBLING QUARRELS

 _Ugh, my head feels like I got run over by an elephant...wait why is it dark? Oh! My eyes are closed. Heh, silly me._

Zekko slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the harsh white light in the room. He tried blinking away the grogginess. Feeling around, he felt the familiar touch of blankets on a mattress. Said mattress too small for his liking. Where was he? His ears perked to the sound of heels against a tiled floor.

"Oh you're awake." He was helped to a sitting position. "How do you feel?"

"Ubb, okag I duess?" Zekko looked to his side. His eyebrows shot up as did his face get warm noticing that was not a face he was looking at, but truth be told he wasn't complaining. He moved his gaze upwards to the sultry eyes of the nurse he had met an hour before.

"That's good." Miss Nurse said with a smile causing Zekko's tail to wag. She grazed her hand over his head and the toon purred. Whatever he did to deserve this he wouldn't mind trying again.

"Ow!" Zekko suddenly yelped, flinching away from the nurse's touch as she brushed a bump on his head. Snapped out of his good mood, his body was quick to remind him of his aching nose and newly sore bruise on the back of his head. Speaking of his nose. How did he miss the rolls of bandages around it? No wonder he sounds all stuffy.

"Sorry." She apologized, looking the bump over. "Hm, the swelling went down."

Zekko gingerly touched the bump. No swelling or not, it felt too large. Not to mention his head was killing him.

"I'm awfully sorry about my assistant." the nurse moved his head up, getting a better view of his bruise. "He's quite jumpy."

Zekko blinked. "Assistadt?"

She nods. "He's new to the studio. Helps me here in the medical ward."

That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. Now he remembers. The medical ward! Yakko was bringing him here because of his nose. How could he ever forget meeting Miss Nurse here? Second he set his eyes on her... _grrroawl_. She had been over by her desk, one leg over the other for his viewing pleasure and reading _The Variety_ paper. As much as would have loved to make a move, Yakko beat him to the punchline by jumping in her arms. Not to mention he was a bloody mess. And no he's not trying a British accent. The tissues were leaking and he had blotches of blood on the front of his jacket. All he had been trying to do was find more tissues…

* * *

 **An hour earlier**

"Stupid dose." Zekko grumbled, wiping away extra blood from his lip with his sleeve. He smacked his lips, cringing at the metallic taste in his mouth. While Yakko was out there flirting with the nurse, he was here looking for a substitute for those tissues. The tissue box was empty and toon logic refused to work with him. What the heck was he supposed to do with a screwdriver?

He sighed. He should have seen this coming. He heard plenty about the side effects. Toon cuffs. Such a joy aren't they? Thank goodness for sarcasm.

Zekko sniffed and peeked into the nearest office. Darn. Nothing here either. He wipes at his nose again. He's getting real tired of this bleeding. Making him light headed. He wasn't a fan of blood, even his own. If his toon powers would just do him a favor and come back already, he'd be healed by now!

He opened and closed a few desk drawers in the office. Nothing but files. He scowled, slamming it close. What kind of medical ward is this? There aren't even tissues!

Zekko turned to get around the desk, but stopped at a gasp. He looked up, barely missing it as someone darted out of his view. He raised a brow.

"Ub, hello?" He walks to the door, peering to see who was there. "Sorry about the bess, duess you can say I had a rud in with sobebody." He quirked, knowing how he looked. He is so gonna get back at those billboard people-

Zekko heard the shriek first. He didn't even have a chance to react when something slammed down on his head. He couldn't tell if the crack belonged to the weapon or his skull. He's sure toon logic had it in for him as he saw stars and fell with a thud. Head pounding, the room unnaturally swam around in his vision. Oohhh this is gonna smart in the morning…

Last thing he saw was a frantic teenager screaming his head off and running far from him before his vision blackened.

* * *

 **Present time**

Zekko put a hand to his head. That kid gives a good hit, he'll give him that. This better not scar. He doesn't need another one of those.

"Your brother told me he would be back soon." Miss Nurse said, interrupting his thoughts. He blinked, but nodded.

"Thadks." She left out the room and he sat up, lifting his legs over the edge of the bed. By the time on the clock, he's been out for an hour or so. His sore head longed for another hour of sleep, but he shook himself awake. Yakko would be back soon. As much as he hated to say it he better let the guy know he's conscious to say the least. Another thought was nagging at him too. This whole side effect problem… Back when he was on his best behavior, cuffs weren't a problem. He would get breaks every second week. From what he heard the cuffs were prototypes and they had been instructed to allow breaks. He was one of the first test subjects at the time. Lucky him, huh?

Zekko snorted, rubbing his wrists in remembrance. The special treatment didn't last long. The distance from his sibs was killing him. He couldn't take it. He still remembers his first break out. Heh. He shook his head. Never saw that guard around the corner. He didn't even make it pass the first two halls! Talk about fail.

After that the attempts kept coming. he refused to quit. He should've seen it coming really, but he was stubborn. Wasn't until the man in charge slapped on those cuffs on his wrists and threw away the key did it hit him. There was no more breaks, no more toon powers. Cuffs on 24/7. No buts about it! Maybe if his guards had mocked him less it wouldn't have felt so real.

But what was really nagging him was the fact Yakko saw all that. He scowled, running a hand through his fur. Jerk could have warned him! But no, Yakko got his few chuckles and stuck him with the bloody nose. Stupid Yakko. He saw it in his eyes, that confusion when he got hurt. No doubt Yakko will ask him about it. He does not want to get into it. He'll look weak, he can't ever look weak. He'll lose his advantage. He has to stay strong. He needs to be strong. It'll keep Yakko off his back, there won't be any questioning. None at all. No questions. No more questions. No more questions...

" _No more questions!...please?"_

 _The man across him frowned. He forced his gaze away, blinking away tears. His hands were shaking, from fury or from nerves he could not tell. He should not have interrupt. He's angry isn't he? He flinched when he was forced to look up, his beady eyes staring into a cold stare._

" _You disappoint me Zekko." The man stated, frowning still. "I thought we made progress after our last session." The man's hand lingered on his chin longer than necessary. With an abrupt release, he turned to the floor. "No matter. This session will simply be longer in return for your behavior."_

" _N-no more questions…" He hiccuped, despising how cracked his voice sounded._

 _He didn't have to look up to know the man was smiling. "Oh Zekko...we are far past that now."_

 _No no. He hates that tone. Not that. Please he hates it. He hates it. He hates it-No more. Please no more. Not again-not again-_

A hard slap struck the side of his face and he gasped out, clutching his nose which took the blow full on. God that hurt! Who had just… That's when he felt the sting of his hand. He had done it, to get him out of that memory. Oh his nose did not appreciate that.

"Nice to see you up sleeping beauty-...uh what's with the waterworks?"

He snapped his head up, wincing at the throb of hise nose. Yakko was at the door of the room, tilting his head at Zekko, a glimmer of concern in his eyes. Zekko touched at his face. His fur was damp with tears. He hastily wiped them away.

"I uh, I hit by dose agaid." Zekko dismissed, clearing his throat. Yakko raised a brow, but shrugged and didn't question.

"I got Waks the medicine." Yakko said when Zekko got off his bed. "Which reminds me, you need a new trash can."

Zekko wrinkled his nose, which he regretted. Kid better not have thrown up anywhere else. He is not a fan of clean up duty. Last time he ever cleaned up after a sick stomach… Note to self. Keep the taffy from Gekko. Or was it chocolate? Did he even like that stuff still? He can ask later if he runs into Gekko. After his and Shayna's little skit he hadn't seen his bro around. He wonders if Gekko had wandered into the kitchen was eating him out of house and home. Wait if he was-oh...he's gonna need to replace more than a single trash can isn't he? Hopefully he's wrong and Gekko was picky enough to avoid the rotten stuff. Second note to self, get more food.

"This is your captain speaking, will Zekko Warner please get his head out of the clouds and answer me."

"Huh?" Zekko looked up and was less than amused to find Yakko sporting a pilot's outfit while speaking into a headset. "Bardy bar bar."

"Hey a laugh!" That earned the smart aleck a scowl. A spin later Yakko turned to Zekko, hands on his hips. "Now that I have your attention…" He jerked a thumb towards the door. "I talked with Miss Nurse, you're free to leave and she gave me some pain killers too."

Zekko held out a hand. "Give be ode. Baybe you'll disappear."

"Cheap shot." Yakko scowled, Zekko just walked past him. "How about next time you don't wander? Save you the headache. Literally."

"I wasb't wabderind!"

"Then what do you call me and the nurse finding you about three halls away from her desk?"

"Persobal space." Before his brother could put in a word, he realized he missing something. "Where's by jacket?"

How he had not seen it sooner was a mystery. Zekko always wore that jacket. Aware now, he covered his arms out of instinct. He felt naked.

"Seriously, where's by jacket Yakko?" he snapped when Yakko didn't answer fast enough.

"How am I supposed to know?" Yakko answered, taken back by the intensity of Zekko's stare. "It was pretty messy...maybe it was thrown out-"

"WHAT?"

"Maybe! I said maybe!" Yakko raised his hands up in a calming down gesture. Wow the horror on that toon's face. He sighed. "Want me to ask the nurse if she has it?"

Zekko nodded so fast bobble heads would be envious. He stopped a whimper that threatened to come out. It was killing him he was acting like this, but when it comes to his jacket it doesn't matter. He wants-no needs! He needs his jacket back!

Yakko went out the door and Zekko was right on his tail. He kept rubbing his arms, the absence of his jacket wasn't a pleasant feeling.

 _Relax Zekko, you'll get your jacket soon. Probably just being washed! Yeah, that's it...does this place even have a washing machine?_

He dwelled on the thought for a second. An excuse to forget the possibility the fate of his jacket had been a trash can. Was it just him or had he actually said trash can more than once this entire chapter-

"Hey! Watch it!"

He backed up in surprise, having bumped into someone. A doctor? No, sounded too young. By the uniform this kid's a nurse. The teenager turned to him, mouth open and ready to scold, but the kid froze. Chills of familiarity crept up Zekko's spine. Oh and not in a bad way.

"Y-you're you!" The nurse shook his head and backed up, out of the corner of Zekko's eye he noticed Yakko look back from walking forward down the hall. "I-I mean it's you!"

 _Sheesh, kid is as pale as a ghost_ , Zekko thought, a grin sliding onto his face. Call him crazy but he sees an opportunity in the making! The kid stepped back, bringing up his clipboard to his face. He didn't miss the rolls of tape around the clipboard's middle either. Oh ho ho...look who just found the hit and run escapee.

"Me who?"

"You!"

"Ewe?"

Ding ding ding! He got a scowl!

"You! You're that psychotic!" The nurse pointed at Zekko, yelping and drawing his hand back when the toon made a snapping motion as if to bite the kid's finger. Zekko smirked. So the kid knows him, heard of him at least. Sure the psychotic term got on his nerves but what's better than letting out a little steam on his new special _buddy_.

A hand landed on Zekko's shoulder. "Ehh, forget our manners did we?"

Zekko glanced back, Yakko looking right at the kid with a simple smile that contrasted his firm grip on his shoulder. The excitement he had felt deflated. Gotta be kidding. He can't just have a little bit of fun?

The nurse didn't dare lower his clipboard and stared at Yakko, confused by who those words has been aimed at. He continued. "Zekko, this is Harold. Harold, Zekko." Yakko caught Zekko's narrowed gaze. "This is the kid found you."

"Found me." Zekko echoed, turning back to Harold. "Interesting way to put it…"

"Very." Yakko turned him away from the trembling teenager. "You girls can gossip later, let's go get that jacket." The emphasis on those words could have not been more clearer. Zekko shook Yakko off his shoulders.

"I get it." Zekko said, returning a stare his brother's way before walking forward. He heard Yakko sent a bye Harold's way, but by the sound of scampering footsteps Harold was quite eager to leave too. Yakko caught up with him.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"On the contrary." Yakko moved in front of Zekko. "Whether you like it or not, I am supposed to be watching over you. Remember?"

His hands clenched into fists. Why not just knock his teeth out while he's at it? He looked to the side.

"Let's just go see Miss Nurse." He muttered. Yakko nodded, shoulders relaxing.

"Yeah." Yakko turned, Zekko tailing from behind him. "By the way, your voice sounds better."

That perked Zekko's interest. He took hold of the bandage tape and was unwrapping his nose. Unlike earlier, his nose wasn't swelled and actually felt much better. His eyes twinkled. Would you look at that…

Zekko grinned. Today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Gekko come on! We're about to play bowling!"

"Don't care."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Shayna…"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top-"

"What part of no don't you understand?"

Gekko growled, crossing his arms in a huff. For the past fifteen minutes Shayna hadn't bothered to leave him alone. Kept bugging him from outside his door to play with her and...the others. He shook his head for what must be the hundredth time. Shayna could beg all she wanted. He's not coming out.

"Stop being a sourpuss and join in the fun!" She sounded irritated.

"Are the two stooges gonna be joining?"

"Yes and you can be the third."

"Forget it." He laid down on his bed, eye closed. For once Shayna shut up and he relaxed...until his moment of silence was ruined once again.

"Did you really have to go and board up the door?"

Gekko's eyes snapped open and his sister was looking right over him, arms crossed over her chest. He sat right up. "How the fu-"

He was met with a bar of soap to the mouth.

"None of that with me you hear?" She scolded, shaking a finger accusingly at him. He wanted to retort, but was too busy spitting out the soap bar and gagging. Who's big idea was it to make pomegranate flavored soap? He wouldn't be surprised if Shayna got that just for him.

Gekko glared at her. "How the heck did you get in my room?"

She jerked a thumb behind her. "Plot hole."

He looked past her and low and behold, there was a black circle in front of his door. He deadpanned. "I hate you."

"Love you too." She said sweetly before the scowl came right back. "Now move your butt off this bed and have fun with us!"

Oh not this again. He got up and stormed to the back of his room. "I already said no!"

"No, smo! You're coming!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Gekko was so busy yelling he didn't notice Shayna walking around to face him and turned him the opposite way. He walked onwards towards the door and Shayna trailed behind, smirking.

"Are too."

"Am not! There is no way you are getting me out this room!" He marched onward, looking back to her, glaring.

Shayna smiled. "No need to. You took care of it yourself."

"What are you-"

His next step missed the floor and caught the air. With a shriek Gekko fell right through the open plot hole and was shot right out the other side. Shayna cringed at the sound of a thud before jumping into the hole.

"Gekko?" She poked her head up and found Gekko upside down against the nearby wall, stars for eyes.

" _...crazy to the max...gonna sit back and relax…We're Animaniacs…_ "

Shayna stared. Then burst into a fit of giggles. He still remembers the song! She grinned and skipped over.

" _Gonna join the Warner Bros and sis, ain't no better bliss._ " She sang, leaning over as her dazed brother opened his mouth once again.

" _Cause with us it's all hit-and-miss…_ "

Another fit of snickers came from the Warner sister and it rose Gekko from his daze. He shook his head and scrambled to sit up.

"Oh but it was just getting to good part." Shayna pouted, ignoring her brother's scowl.

"Can't believe you made me sing that." He growled.

"Give it a break Gekko." she retorted, annoyance turning back into a teasing smile. "You love that song and you know it!"

"I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"You little-!"

Shayna snapped her head around just as he looked away. He could feel her glare at the back of his head.

"Little what Gekko?" She snapped. "Spill it coward!"

"Little insensitive brat!" He snapped right back. "There! I said it! Happy?"

"Look who's talking Mr. Grumpy Pants!"

"That's not even a good comeback!"

"Oh forget it!" She turned and stormed down the hall. "I know when I'm not wanted!"

"Where was this fifteen minutes of my life ago?" He yelled after her.

"In the trash where you live!" She snapped, looking back with a glare. "Now if you don't mind, I am gonna go play bowling with siblings who actually want me around."

"Dot doesn't even like you!" He retorted.

"She's better company than you are!"

"You know what, fine! Go play your little games with them!" She was already storming off, but he went on. "I don't need you!"

"Good riddance!"

"Hope you break a nail playing, _Shay-shay_." He sneered, already turning to leave. Had he actually been paying attention he would have not missed Shayna screeching to a stop, rigid to the spot...

Gekko grumbled. "The matter with her…? She's so-" His ears snapped up at a scream of fury and footsteps getting louder. He didn't have a second to react when a smaller body slammed into him and sent them tumbling.

"DON'T CALL ME SHAY-SHAY!"

The two siblings wrestled, their screaming and insults mixed to the point it sounded like gibberish with the exception of a curse word here and there. Only a few seconds into this they created their own fight cloud and did two faces peer around the corner to find this scene.

"So...does this mean we can't bowl?" Wakko looked at his sister, tongue poking out the side of his mouth. Dot shrugged and looked at the cloud fight.

"I vote leaving them."

"Doesn't seem like a fair fight." Wakko said.

That moment the cloud broken up to reveal the other Warner siblings still wrestling but Shayna had turned the tables.

"Ow! Let go of my arms!" Shayna lay on him and pulled his arms behind him.

"Then take back what you said!"

"Never!"

Dot deadpanned. "Looks fair to me."

"Dot…"

"Oh serves him right for being a jerk all time." She huffed, tail twitching in annoyance. Dot saw Wakko cross his arms with a raised eyebrow. She groaned. "You get the jerk. I'll handle her."

Wakko's then looked nervous. "I call switch."

Dot shot him frown and he shrugged sheepishly. She rolled her eyes. "Fine." The two siblings rushed over, each grabbing their respective pick.

"Lemme at him! Lemme at him!" Shayna snarled, flailing in Wakko's arms.

"Let me go!" Gekko growled, struggling to get free. "This fight isn't over!"

"Wasn't a fight to begin with." Dot drawled and it got her a glare.

"Can we just go bowl?" Wakko shrunk back at Shayna's death glare.

"I want justice!"

"You need anger management!" Gekko snapped.

"Look who's talking!" Shayna snapped back, both Wakko and Dot re-echo her exact words, yet more blunt. Gekko finally shoved Dot off, glaring at the lot of them and stormed down the hall. Shayna pushes Wakko off.

"Where are you going? We're not done here!"

"I'm not staying where I'm not respected!" Gekko yelled back, not looking back.

"Wait til Zekko hears about this!" Shayna warned. "He's gonna be mad!"

"I don't care!" He stormed out of sight.

Shayna was still yelling, but Gekko had stopped listening. Fuming from his thoughts alone. Stupid Shayna. Stupid Wakko. Stupid Dot. Stupid Zekko. All of them! Stupid! He doesn't need them. He doesn't need anybody. Zekko wouldn't bat an eye if he even left. He's got his precious sister Shayna to be with him. New siblings to be with. Hell with them all!

He marched through the Bunker and found himself back in the main hall. He went right for the the elevator door.

It's his turn to leave them behind.

* * *

 **NO! GEKKO GET BACK! DON'T LEAVE.**

 **Oh boy are Zekko and Yakko in for a loop when they find out about this! I think I shall snitch...TO THE SNITCH CAVE!**

(A Wakko pops up next to me) "Isn't that Batman's thing?"

 **...foiled again! Well until next week then. (Pulls Wakko onto my shoulders) To the exit my good Wakster! (runs)**

(Wakko whoops for joy) "Bye everyone!"

 **The Queen is out!**


End file.
